The meaning of happiness
by JustAnAverageWriter3
Summary: Damian Wayne was a cold and self-important person, he was raised that way. Until he met this ridiculously happy person, and a strange friendship blossomed. Perhaps even warming his icy heart. Damian W./ OC ( Damian x OC) Slight (Tim x OC)
1. must I?

**_hey guys, this is my first story that I've been working on for a while. Feel free to read and review! 3 wbd_**

Ever since Damian Wayne had been dropped off with his father, _who very suddenly was told he had a son_ , he had to get used to a life living under someone who wasn't a murderous person. And in turn, he had to follow the rules. He was taught that one day he would rule the world. That told him that he didn't need to follow the rules because he would be the maker of his own. And this usually stirred up some kind of trouble.

Robin glared up at his father's much taller figure, arms crossed in defiance.

"Damian what you did tonight was reckless and ill-timed. I told you to stay back and keep guard, not for you to take it upon yourself to follow your own rules. You know my rules, so _follow them."_ he dictated.

Damian scoffed, "Clearly you underestimate me and my skills."

He wanted his father to see what he had done was right.

Batman scowled through his cowl, "No, it's not about skills. It's about the ability to listen and work as a team." he replied firmly. He looked down at him, he was rather disappointed.

Damian scowled, "I don't do teamwork."

Bruce decided it was time to tell him.

"I've decided to put you in school," he remarked calmly, sitting down at his son internally fumed.

Damian blinked, "Did I hear correctly? School? Father, I am far beyond the teaching of those underpaid fools they call 'teachers'." he jeered.

He turned to his father, who held no emotion in his face.

"If you don't go to school, then you won't be patrolling with me. Not for a while after that stunt."

Damian turned, "What!? That's hardly unfair!" he insisted.

Bruce rose, "It is completely fair. You are in my house, and you are under _my_ rules. No school, no patrolling." he stated and left Damian alone in fury.

( * anything inside the stars mean they're a thought*)

 _S_ _chool... How... Utterly ridiculous._ Damian thought irately, as he paced the floor of his room in thought. * _But if I don't follow fathers orders, he will revoke my time as Robin*_ Damian scowled, what was the point of going? By age 7 he might as well have been a college professor, but to go to a school? full of... _children_... the thought horrified him. Of course, he himself was only 10 years old, he had a higher IQ level than most adults. Damian grunted* _I guess the decision is final... I am to go to school.*_

Bruce sat at the table, as his food sat before him, waiting patiently for his son. Damian entered the dining room and sat down silently.

Alfred served his plate, "Anything to drink, Master Damian?" he inquired coolly as he served him.

"The usual, tea with brown sugar and a slice of lemon."

"Please," he added reluctantly.

Alfred smiled, proud of the boy's new-found manners, ( he was still working on them)

"Right away Master Damian."

Bowing before leaving the two alone. Tim usually joined them for dinner, but tonight he was out on an investigation with Dick. And Jason... who knows where he was or what he was doing.

Damian looked to his father, "I've decided that going to school, as horrendous an idea it is, would be an acceptable thing. Only in order for me to continue being Robin."

Damian waited for his father's reaction.

Bruce nodded, "Good. Now, your first day is this Monday. Your uniforms and books will be found on your bed. Our personal concierge, Mr. Benson will drive you and pick you up." he remarked.

Damian nodded, as they continued to finish their dinner.

 ** _sorry, it was so short but I'm testing out to see if people want more or something because I have a few more chapters ready. 3 wad. R and R, please_**


	2. She must be daft

**_hey guys, enjoy the chapter, also if you have questions or recommendations please feel free to tell me_**!

Damian woke up prepared for anything. But never in his _life_ , would he be prepared for what fate had in store for him.

Persephone Gates was the kind of person who woke up with a smile and ended her day with one too. Today was one of those days where she felt something good was gonna happen. Then again, she always gave everything the benefit of the doubt. She woke herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she got out of her bed, dressing for the big day.

Her new first day of school! She was ecstatic, would there be new people? New friends? She let her mind get lost in her imagination. Before she knew it she was called for breakfast, and she hurriedly put down her hairbrush entering the large and decorated dining area. Her favorite maid Evelyn was making breakfast again.

Evelyn smiled, "Hello miss, you ready for school again?" she asked sweetly. She served Persephone her plate before busying herself at the sink. Persephone nodded while looking around her before Evelyn answered her silent question.

"Mistress Elizabeth won't be home for many days, she's on a business trip."

"She's always gone... At least she's doing what she loves best!" she perked up.

Evelyn nodded but frowned as the child ate her food. This young girl needed someone to be there for her. Ever since her parents died and she was given into the custody of her cold aunt, she had no friends, no other family to go too.

She smiled at Evelyn, "Thank you for breakfast! Will Mister Thomas be taking me to school this time?"

Evelyn took her plate, "Yes ma'am, now hurry along, it's already 7:00!" she shooed at her playfully. Persephone hugged her quickly before running off with her backpack in tow.

"Bye!"

Evelyn sighed, she loved that girl, shame she had such a terrible aunt and few friends.

As his limo pulled to the front of _Gotham elementary_ , he paused as he watched another limo pull in, as a girl with long brown hair exited the vehicle, and skipped into the building. _U_ _gh... skipped..._ Damian scowled, nearly asking the driver to take him home. _No, no, for the sake of being Robin. I will_ _go,_ he consoled himself before exiting the vehicle.

"Be here at 3:45 sharp. Understood Mr. Benson?" he questioned the driver, who nodded in return.

"Yes, Mister Wayne," he answered, tipping his cap.

He was quite intimidated by the child, as he watched the young boy walk away. But then again, who wasn't intimidated by Damian Wayne?

Damian walked into the larger building with an air of pride. He had entered his assigned classroom, observing the children's faces with a subtle scowl, before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello mister Wayne" A voice beckoned his attention, and he turned his gaze to the supposed 'teacher'. She smiled when she saw she had caught his attention.

"Hello, I'm Miss Valasquez, it's wonderful to have you here. Children, we have a new student here today, please welcome him."

"Tell them your name," she added kindly.

 _Could it get any worse than this?_

His mind echoed. He scowled deeply for a moment. "Damian Wayne"

Many children whispered and steal glances at him. This was the school where society's richest sent their children away for good educations, and many of them knew or had heard of the famous son of Bruce Wayne.

"Welcome to Gotham elementary, please won't you take your seat right beside..." she trailed, before pointing to the brown haired girl he saw earlier.

"Miss Gates "

Persephone turned her gaze, and she saw a raven-haired boy walk towards her, and take a seat at the desk beside her.

She smiled, "Hello, I'm Persephone!" she beamed. She held out her hand. He looked at her hand in distaste, ignoring her greeting.

"Damian Wayne," He replied coldly and turned away from her.

She blinked, but smiled nonetheless, as the teacher began her lesson. An hour or so had passed when the bell rang, dismissing them to their next class. Damian had walked slowly, and Persephone decided to walk beside him.

"So, you're new here?" she asked curiously, glancing at him.

"Yes," he replied blankly.

Persephone smiled, "That's nice. Do you like it here?"

"How would I know if I liked it? It's my first day." he retorted irately.

Persephone stilled for a moment, "Oh... That's ok!" she returned to her state of joy, adding, " I'm sure you"ll love it!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will," he replied sardonically, and he turned down the hall.

Persephone followed him, and they entered their class again. The hours went agonizingly slow, and he revealed at the moment when the bell rang dor lunch.

Persephone found her favorite spot, right by the large windows that filled the lunchroom with soft sunlight. But then she noticed Damian sitting alone, and decided to sit with him. Damian watched as she spotted him and smiled, walking over to him eagerly. _She's so... happy. How..._ _Annoying_ , he thought as she sat beside him.

"Hello Damian!" she grinned, he frowned for the hundredth time that day.

"Gates.." he replied flatly, before eating his lunch silently.

A silence fell between them, and Damian liked silence, he liked it a lot. But it wasn't going to last.

"So, how do you like it so far?" she asked happily.

He noticed she ate her dessert first. In fact, he saw nothing with nutritional value on her tray, besides a bright red apple.

 _Typical child._

"You know eating nothing but sweets are going to ruin your health," he commented offhand.

Persephone smiled goofily. "Oh, I know that, but today's Monday!"

To Damian, it did not make any sense. He raised an eyebrow, unamused.

"Once a month on Monday's only, I have all desserts for lunch!" she told him excitedly.

"That's absurd." he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"No... It's fun! And delicious." she said, as she scooped vanilla pudding into her mouth.

He did notice she had a fondness for vanil, he happens to notice a lot of things After all, he was taught to have a trained eye- He saw an assortment of vanilla desserts. _Quite bland,_ he mused, and he caught her looking at him.

He saw her giggle from the corner of his eye, "What?"

"Do you always frown? Even when in deep thought?"

He scoffed, "I do not always frown."

"Oh yes, you do."

Damian rolled his eyes, "Of course not, scowling is very different from frowning."

Persephone held her brow high, thinking she had won, "I told you so. " the bell rang, catching her attention.

"I'll see you at recess! Bye Damian!"

She ran off, returning her tray, and left him to himself. _That girl... She's strange... And obnoxious_ , he thought, hoping he wouldn't run into her again. The rest of the day was long and boring, for Damian at least, until the bell had rung, dismissing them from school.

Persephone was walking through the halls when she heard a whimper and cruel whispers. She saw a young boy who was cowering below a taller boy, older by the looks of it. She heard him call the young boy terrible names and rudely push him around. Persephone couldn't stand bullies at all, so she walked right up, as other children stood by scared.

"Hey! You better stop that! "

The bully turned around to see this small girl. "Oh Yeah? And who's gonna stop me?"

She motioned for the smaller boy to get away and he did, she looked at the bully.

"I will. I won't stand and watch some mean brute hurts others." she planted her feet firmly

He slammed her into the lockers," Is that what you think, you little stick?"

She whimpered, " I think that you're a big bully."

Damian Wayne had entered the hall, only to find that annoying girl being cornered by the school bully, Carson.

 _He was an absolute idiot._

Carson growled as he picked her up and slammed her against the lockers, holding her by her collar. "Listen to me you little brat, no one here is gonna stop me, and no one here is gonna help you, you orphan trash. You don't belong here, or anywhere."

He slammed her against the locker again, her cheek scraped against the cold metal. He raised his leg when he heard a voice.

"What is going on?!" The teacher Miss Lieta, called out.

Carson backed away, frightened of the idea of him getting in trouble. Persephone stood up, and forced her sweltering cheek into a smile, hiding her cheek with her hair.

"Hi Miss Lieta, nothing's going on, Carson here was just helping me up, I happened to trip, I'm such a-clutz!"

Damian scowled, scoffing, _What was she doing? Protecting the bully? Was she daft_? He thought in disbelief.

Miss Lieta smiled, almost unsure, "Ok Persephone..."

Carson watched as Muss Lieta talked down the hall and out of sight. He turned back to his victim, as she cradled her throbbing cheek.

"You don't belong here. You never will." he spit and he went on his way.

No one asked her if she was alright, no one dared to move until he left the hall. They all knew Carson thought he was so amazing, all because his father had been mayor. Twice. It really inflated his ego.

"You should probably ice that." A girl had offered kindly.

Damian watched Persephone as she tapped her cheek cautiously.

"So you just let him treat you like garbage, and then you protect him? Are you daft?" He spat.

She frowned slightly, " I couldn't get him in trouble... it's not nice."

Damian sneered, " You must be daft."

Persephone faltered, "No good comes from being mean."

"Are you insane? He was hurting you."

She shrugged, "At least the other boy got away."

Damian scoffed, walking away from her. _She was too nice._ Persephone followed him as he walked off, and began talking away. Damian tried ignoring her incessant chatter before he burst.

"Would you stop your ridiculous chatter! We are not friends! Let alone acquaintances!" He snapped angrily as he glared her down.

Persephone froze like a deer in headlights. " Oh... I'm sorry I ever bothered you- goodbye, Wayne. "

She hung her head as she entered her limo. She began to cry, swiping at the tears to no avail.

Alfred watched him as he got in the limo, more irritated than usual.

"How was your first day?" he asked calmly, before driving off.

"Positively horrendous."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "And that young girl that you chased off?"

Damian rolled his eyes, fidgeting with his tie. "Persephone Gates.

Alfred remembered the name and told Bruce about this mysterious girl. All while Damian, to his great remorse, began to feel guilty for her. How dare she do something like make him feel guilty! He went to Alfred, asking his advice. Alfred, of course, knew exactly what to do, but...

Damian scoffed, "Apologies? To her? That's ridiculous."

Alfred raised a brow, "Perhaps it is, Master Damian, but it might prove as a helpful start."

Damian watched as the butler turned the corner leaving the young boy to his own thoughts. How could he apologize for doing nothing? He didn't realize speaking his mind was forbidden. He remembered Alfred's words, "It's not only _what_ you say, Master Damian, but _how_ you say it."

 ** _So, thoughts? I just wanna say I possible adore Damian Wayne. literally. Also, this next chapter is taking place after a few weeks,( yes he's not apologized for a while he's a stubborn child) and ill provide dates and ages of course. As always thanks for reading, please review if you can!_**


	3. Friends? Or mere acquaintances

**_hello again, glad you guys could stay for round three! my stories might end up being longer. r and r, Wbd._**

 _~ Damian- 10 Persephone-1_ _0_

* * *

It had been over three weeks. _Over_ _t_ _hree weeks_. Before he had resolved to apologize to the girl. Well, apologize was an overstatement. He would most likely tell her it wasn't his fault she was so annoying and talkative, and ridiculously happy.

 _Was it his fault she was raised by normal people?_

 _No. It was not._

Also, just a side note, he was raised by _heartless_ assassins and cult leaders. It's not like they taught him the 'power of friendship'. What did that mean anyway? But the strange thing was, she still talked to him. Said a friendly good morning or, how is your day, but she never bothered him. Ever. It almost _worried_ him, how she was quieter around him.

Maybe she had realized he didn't wish to have friends, maybe she was just ignoring him. But she remained happy still but seemed more... Quiet, when it came to him. He disliked it.

 _W_ _ait, what?_

He couldn't believe the words that crossed his mind. This was not normal, no Damian Wayne was anything but, normal. Yet if he couldn't understand how one normal girl seemed to always flit back into his thoughts, then it really wasn't normal. Maybe he could salvage a small part of their short-lived 'acquaintances' Where she would pester him, in a strange almost nonchildish way. The ideas and plans ran through his mind as he made his way into the school, ways he could win over her forgiveness- But why would he want that? he did nothing.

 _If you count mere honesty, though in anger, to be wrong._ _Then that is your problem._

All he did was snap at her, call her names, tell her she was a twit. At least, he hadn't threatened her like he had when he met Todd, Drake, and Grayson. His people skills were still expanding. The problem was, he didn't know how to make friends.

 _I could make friends if I wanted to. If most children weren't stupid._

He entered the building, his eyes scanning for her rather familiar form. She had, after all, had the locker next to him.

 _Just my luck._

He caught her as she was exchanging books, humming a familiar tune. She was oblivious to him walking to his locker until he closed her door, and she looked at him.

Her expression dropped significantly "Good morning Wayne."

Perhaps picking up his habit of calling last names- Or maybe she had just done it as an act of... Coldness? N _o, she could never... right?_ Who knew. Only she did, he supposed.

"Morning, Gates," he replied coolly.

 _should I tell her now? you have five seconds to fill the blank._

 _Five._

She stood nervously, heaving her backpack on her shoulder "Is something the matter?"

He noticed the miscellaneous charms on the keychain of the backpack.

 _Four._

Damian said smoothly, "Nothing is wrong Gates..."

"Then what is it?"

She carefully glanced at the clock on the wall above him. Nervous twitch, he deduced.

 _Three._

Damian adjusted his tie once more, before replying. "There has been something I've been meaning to say."

"What is it?"

She was nearly late for her class. So what? she likes being on time.

 _Two._

 _Come on Wayne. You are an Al Ghul. We don't apologize_.

Damian stiffened and stood straight, "I meant to tell you that my outburst was slightly unnecessary and quite rude. But to be frank, you are quite annoying and utterly talkative. Something I am not extremely fond of."

She blinked, raising a rather amused eyebrow "I forgive you."

Damian arched his brow, so she thought he was asking her forgiveness- In a way, he was, but he would never admit to that.

"You think I'm asking your forgiveness?" he chuckled wryly, glancing at her.

 _Wait, when did she get taller?_

Persephone shrugged, dismissively telling him, "Take it as you like, Wayne."

No one has ever left with the last word when it comes to Damian Wayne. Perhaps her mind kept running circles because they always went back fo him. Even as she waited for lunch, she reveled in his strange apology, wondering if he was the kind of person who couldn't apologize due to pride. She laughed to herself, _How could he not be prideful? its practically pouring out of him._

The bell rang, sending the students into a frenzy to get out of class, and into the cafeteria. Persephone waited in the lunch line, looking at her choices. Now, this wasn't your normal mystery meat kinda lunch, but it had its moments. Of course, fate had a rather mischevious hand when it came to her, and she finally turned her eyes to the person in front of her. Her eyes stared into the school bully, Carson- he only thought he was better since his father was the mayor of Gotham. She blinked as he stared her down.

"Well, well, orphan trash, why are you standing next to me?" he threatened openly.

"Oh, I didn't realize that there were specific orders for this line? I'm guessing all the mentally challenged get shoved to the front?"

Carson stood there flabbergasted, _she thinks she's so smart, huh?_

He slammed his tray down, frightening her for a brief moment. "Listen here, orphan, I don't like your little tricks, not after you pulled that stunt last time."

Persephone winced, remembering the bruise he had given her, and she backed up.

"Please, I just don't like bullies... I never meant to come off as rude," she mumbled helplessly.

"I don't care one bit about what you think," he growled.

Persephone was bold and brave, but she knew inside she was weak. Weak and pathetic, as her aunt told her, as the boy in front of her had been proving right. He had cornered her against the wall, she began panicking.

 _I'm weak._

He sneered as if he knew what she was repeating in her mind, over and over. He raised his fist. She was trembling, a million eyes on her as she was standing there.

 _I'm weak._

She closed her eyes, awaiting the all too familiar impact of something on her face. She had almost gotten used to it. Almost.

 _Weak_...

She heard a crunch- Oh god, was that her cheek? Was she numb? cause she didn't feel pain... She opened her eyes and saw raven hair, and Carsons face, red from struggling.

 _Struggling with what?_

Carson cried out, he had come from nowhere, stopping his fist before he could feel the girl's flesh crumple beneath it. Damian glanced at Persephone. She noticed this, she was scared, wide-eyed, and surprised. _Wh_ _ere had he come from? how had he gotten here so fast?_

Thoughts spun in her head, only confusing her. Damian returned his cold gaze to the boy before him, as he strangled his fist.

"What do you think you are doing?" he inquired darkly, twisting Carson's fist tighter.

Carson sputtered, "N-nothing, I was, she was, I-"

Damian squeezed harder, like a snake constricting its prey. Persephone watched, she didn't like how rough Damian was being.

She grabbed his arm, and his eyes flew to hers, she pulled on his arm. "Stop it! You're hurting him, Damian."

 _Does she care for this_ _troglodyte?_

Damian released him, "If I catch you doing such a thing again, both will be broken." he threatened coolly, before dusting himself off.

Persephone looked between the two boys, _why can't they be nice?_ she thought. She gave Carson a worried glance, "You need to get to the nurse's office... it might swell soon."

Her smile faltered as she remembered her own injury that left a faint tingle in her cheek.

He sneered, standing up, and pushing past her, "You and your little demon of a friend don't belong here.

 _He's not my friend. He makes it clear what he wants._

She frowned, glancing at Damian, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged nonchalantly. _How could he feel no remorse? It's not like the-_ No, no, where was her mind going. Him? Care? he had decidedly taken his time with his, not so apologetic, but still an apology, kind of speech.

Of course, Damian did **_not_** care. He was merely tired of Carsons acts-if he thought he was the alpha of this school, then he was dead wrong. Though perhaps he did? No, Damian Wayne did not _do_ care, he did not _do_ friends. As his grandfather once told him, _You are not weak. Friends make you weak. They fill your mind and heart with compassion. Compassion is for the weak. Therefore friends are as well._ His grandfather always spoke with disgust about the people of this world. He had taken those words to heart, but as he learned from his father, he learned that friends were not all bad.

 _I am not weak._

She smiled, even though her shoulders ached from being slammed into the wall. She realized she might as well sit with him for lunch. Friend or not.

"Shall we eat?"

Retrieving her tray from where he had tossed it, she stood in line for food as nothing had happened. Everyone around her knew she was a happy person, bit for her to so easily shake of his violent words... They almost thought she was insane.

Damian scowled, "You're ridiculous."

She shrugged, before chiding him "I guess. But you shouldn't have broken his hand. That was mean."

He smiled smugly, "He's lucky I didn't do worse. Besides, he had that coming for a while."

Persephone shrugged, "It was still mean."

"He was about to punch you.'

Persephone sighed, stirring her pasta around. "yeah I know... Maybe he was having a bad day."

Damian's eyes narrowed, he set down his fork. "Are you daft?"

Persephone raised her eyebrow, sniffing indignantly "No, of course not."

He sighed, clearly didn't know what that meant. _She's too nice. If she keeps acting like that, she'll end up a lot worse than bruised._ He thought and realized something. He didn't like the idea of that- Oh god what was wrong with him? He left school, perhaps not as the two of them being friends, but something more than acquaintances. And as the year went on, he found out Alfred was right. _Friends make you stronger._ But Damian, being the prideful child he was, held that secret to himself.


	4. A different kind of green

**_hey guys, hopefully, I'm doing well with this story, also, Damian Wayne is a complicated character, so diverse, much anger found in him, much more than that too. and r, thanks!_** **I do not own Batman or D.C comics.**

 _Damian: 12 Persephone; 11_

The year had dragged on rather slowly, but this gave Persephone more opportunity to show Damian what friends were about. Although he denied her help, she went on, and to her surprise, he always listened. Damian wasn't ignorant, and even though he often pretended to ignore her. He didn't. He guessed she wasn't completely wrong. So, a rather strange friendship blossomed, and perhaps once in his life, he didn't mind.

 _It's her birthday in two days._

He wasn't panicking, of course, just... slightly paranoid. It had been almost two years of knowing her. Of course, he had found out a lot, and remembered it, keeping it in a private file in his mind.

She liked music. But specifically classical- She had good taste he must admit, for piano was her favorite. And every so often, he recognized a song she hummed or sung softly. She had a decent voice, with proper training, she could be a natural. But she didn't want to become rich. Or famous for that matter- But he had argued many times about this. She had told him this.

" _I don't need riches, Damian. I mean, I would love to help the world when I do. But for now, I've dreamt of so many things, I don't know what I will be."_

It confused him, leaving him annoyed as to what she wanted. She was confusing, to say the least, but he had always loved a good puzzle. _Could he ever solve her?_

Most likely he could. But for now, he was trying to figure out what she wanted. She liked animals, but had a cat, and couldn't have another pet... Or a new sketchpad?

 _Damian._

She liked those strange keychains, always a new one each month while others were replaced. Did she like jewelry? She had once said something that irked him ever since.

 _They were in the garden of the manor, Damian had allowed her to paint a portrait of Titus, and she had been whispering things about Titus- She talked to herself when she was painting- And she had begun to speak of Damian. He raised an eyebrow as she spoke things, all for him to hear. A small smile crept onto his lips, similar to, but not the same as a smirk._

 _"I didn't realize how much you fancied_ _me," he remarked dryly, and she blushed_

 _"Oh-well, um..." she was lost for words._

 _He smirked, turning his head, and just then the light reflected off his eyes. Persephone's eyes widened, his eyes were emeralds set ablaze. The raw cut gems that were his eyes, glistened, pure and deep._

 _Damian blinked, "What are you ogling at?"_

 _She began sketching immediately, Damian began to speak_ , but she stopped him.

 _"Silence," she said softly._

 _Damian raised his brow curiously. She swirled her watercolors around, trying to create a close enough equal to his emerald pools. After a moment she stopped, and smiled suddenly, setting her paints aside._

 _"This is-This is it! That color. It's perfect. Or close enough." she reasoned_ , smiling proudly of her work.

 _Damian frowned, "What?"_

 _She showed him her painting, it was him. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't scowling. it was a look of... Peace. His eyes, they stood out, so green, so deep._

 _Damian blinked, "Is this how you see me?"_

 _She looked at him, into his eyes. "Yes. Calm but strong. Kinda like an ocean!"_

 _Damian retorted, "You do realize the ocean isn't calm?"_

 _She stuck her tongue out, before explaining what she meant. "I know Damian. It's violent and dangerous- but, underneath the surface of the water, there is peace."_

 _"And my eyes? Why are the so... Alive." he gestured to her drawing._

 _She laughed. before sheepishly adding, "Because you're alive. And..." she paused, blushing softly, "I like them-They're my favorite color. Emerald._ "

 _Damian froze, **she liked**_ **them,?**

 _Persephone shrugged, before gently murmuring, "It's silly I know-But they're so..mesmerizing._ "

 _Damian nearly flushed- Who knew he was capable of that?_

 _Persephone smiled brightly, standing up. "Is it time for lunch? Cause I'm hungry!"._

 _Damian looked at the picture once more. **She liked them.** _

_Damian._

He shook his head, the memories were so clear. Perhaps, a simple emerald necklace then? He was still unsure- And that never happened. All Damian's life, he was never unsure of his future and destiny. That is, up until he met Persephone Gates, the girl who would not be deterred by fates hand. Well, who would guess they would become best friends.

 _Damian!_

He snapped out of his thoughts, finding Persephone beside him.

They were in the library, sitting in a nook quietly. "Damian? Earth to Damian? Are you-"

"I'm awake," he replied, stopping her prodding.

"Oh, are you ok? you seem... Distant." she remarked casually, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Damian had. become accustomed to these simple actions, she was a very feeling person.

Damian his brows knitted in thought, "I was only thinking."

She removed her head from his shoulder- Leaving him cold once more.

"Thinking of what, Dami?"

 _Such a shame she didn't realize she was the answer to her own question._

Damian changed the subject, "What would you like to do for your birthday?"

Her expression dulled, reminding her of the birthday she never had.

"What?" Damian asked, noticing her sullen expression.

"Well, I've never been asked what I want for my birthday," she admitted sheepishly.

Damian blinked, _How? Doesn't she have-_ He remembered the words Carson had spoken one too many times. _Orphan_ trash.

 _Wait, she's an orphan. Why had she never told him?_

Damian frowned in distaste "How come you've never told me?"

Persephone glanced at the ceiling, avoiding his gaze. "Told you what? "

Damian turned her chin to him, "You know what."

She faltered, "I-I didn't feel the need... I just-It's how it is."

He stilled, _he didn't think she understood what he means._

"I meant why have you forgotten to tell me that you're an orphan?" he questioned, her eyes widened. "Or have you left that small detail out by pure accident?" he scoffed bitterly.

Persephone laughed, "Oh! Oh, no-" she noticed his upset state and cleared her throat. "No, Dami, it's- it is true but... Not like that."

She went on, "You see, my parents left me when I was a baby. I was sent to court and given over to my great aunt, who is very kind, but she doesn't celebrate much. At all."

Damian raised his brows, "She doesn't celebrate your birthday?"

She nodded, her fingers tracing the pages of the book. He was quite astounded, she had a normal life- Except she didn't in a way- But still, she was denied her own birthday.

 _I guess not everyone is celebrated. Even if they have a normal family._

Persephone nodded, closing the book on her lap, and stretching out her body from sitting so long. "Yes, she's very busy. Trips, business, traveling..."

"For what?" he interrupted, and she thought a moment.

She explained, "Well, for a company my aunt runs, and my father worked for. You know, Gates computers and technological development?"

"Your father, was Miles Gates? "

Persephone nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"I've heard of him. Your father was a friend of my fathers before he died. He is the creator of one of the strongest computer chips. He was a millionaire too." he informed her.

Persephone blinked, "What? "

Damian frowned, "Your supposed aunt never told you about your parents?"

 _No, she had not._

"She- she told me my father and mother were foolish... and that they never wanted me," her voice cracked. "I always believed her."

 _She was lying to me._

Damian scowled before muttering, "The nerve..."

Persephone got up, her poor head spun round in a daze. "I um think I should go. I had to go shopping for a birthday outfit or something."

Damian saw as her eyes welled up, the tears trickled down her face slowly. He noticed the color, they were green too. But not like his- No, they were bright, a softer and lighter green, with flecks of hazel.

 _A different kind of green._

She was so close to crying as she stood there. Damian frowned, he was about to speak, about to tell her not to waste her tears until- she hugged him. She sobbed into his shoulder her hands tightening around the material of his shirt- he was an anchor to her. He froze, what was he to do? _do I comfort her?_

She sniffled, possibly getting his shirt covered in tears, her body shaking from the sobs. He patted her back awkwardly, before running his hand through her hair. It was long, growing to her waist, a rather gorgeous brown it had taken on over the years.

She calmed, wiping at her running nose and teary eyes. "Sorry, Dami... I got your shirt dirty."

Damian didn't stop stroking her hair, he examined it closely between his fingers.

"It's fine, I have more just like this one... Perhaps you would like to come over?"

She brightened a bit, sniffing her nose, "Does that mean I can meet your family?"

"Not complete family- Adopted family. Besides father," he corrected, before adding, "But yes, I think it is time you meet the fools that are my 'brothers'."

Persephone wiped her eyes, "I'm so excited-do I look okay? I mean, I know I was crying so, that might be bad."

Damian's lips tightened, she was so precarious at times.

"You look fine just as you are. Let us go," texting Alfred to pick them up from the library.

 _No one has celebrated her. And she doesn't even mind._

Now he must spoil her. As the youngest, he is used to getting what he wants, no matter what. _Emerald necklace it is._ As they waited for the limo to come, hand in hand. It was a habit of hers- a rather irksome habit, Damian had to admit. She always grabbed it and tugged on it in excitement, especially when she went to the boardwalk with him. His hand had been yanked at least a dozen times.

 _Good times_ , He thought skeptically. Although he didn't mind it, her hands were smaller and smoother compared to his own. His were worn and calloused over time, from training relentlessly, swinging down poles, and punching hard pads repeatedly. Hers had a few small bumps on her palm- he had found out she took gymnastic classes every twice a week. Since she was 4, he recalled. The sound of her voice and the fact that she was yanking on his arm snapped him out of his reflecting.

She tugged at him, "Dami, come on!"

He opened it for her, she beamed before entering. His lips twitched, she always reserved that smile for him.

He entered and greeted Alfred courteously, "Pennyworth."

Alfred directed his view to Persephone, "I was not aware Master Damian was bringing a friend to the manor for dinner."

"Alfred, this is-"

"Persephone Gates, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alfred."

Alfred raises his eyebrow, this girl was Master Damian's friend? Thank God above, she was what he needed, more than he knew himself.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Persephone," he replied as they drove to the manor.

Alfred cleared his throat, "Master Damian?"

"Yes, Pennyworth?'"

Alfred sighed before solemnly telling the news. "Master Jason has returned from his latest-Departure."

Damian scowled, before growling out annoyed, "Oh he has, has he? "

"-tt-" "Of course he has,"

Alfred's mouth turned down, "Now Master Damian, don't forget, you've had your wayward moments too."

Damian scoffed, "Don't remind me Pennyworth."

Persephone tilted her head curiously, "Who is Jason?"

Damian looked to Alfred and nodded. "Well, Master Jason is Damian's adoptive brother. He's a rather- troubled young man."

Persephone chewed her bottom lip- another habit she had. "Oh." was all she said, before the car stalled in front of the grand stone manor.

She looked in awe, "Oh, Dami, it's beautiful."

Alfred brought them inside and took her princess style coat. She followed them until they briefly stopped.

Alfred turned to Damian, asking, "Shall I notify everyone that we have a guest?"

Damian shook his head, "No, keep her by the entrance, I shall notify them myself."

He proceeded to enter the living room.

"Dami" she grabbed his hand nervously, "Do not leave me here, you know how easily I can get lost without you."

Damian gave her hand a small squeeze before letting it go, "Don't fret. I just need to prepare them. They don't know about you yet."

Persephone nodded, waiting by Alfred, who was reassuring her. _So they don't know about me? Huh._

Damian entered the living room, Bruce was watching the stocks with Tim. Dick was in the lounge chair when he looked up from his book. Jason, who had just arrived from the looks of it, had been talking with Tim. It was a rare sight, seeing them together.

"Oh, hey baby bat," Dick called Damian the pet name he had no longer hated, but still disliked greatly.

"Hello, Grayson." Greeting his possibly favorite in the house. Possibly.

He turned to Bruce briskly. "Hello, Father."

Bruce smiled acknowledging his son, "Damian"

Damian turned to the youngest of his adopted brothers. Damian spat, "Drake "

Tim rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too, demon."

Damian turned to the left, "Todd. So sad to see you back so soon."

Jason flipped him off, "Felling is mutual, demon."

 _How polite_ , Damian scoffed. He stood in front of them all, hands behind his back. "I would like to inform you all, that I have brought a guest over."

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "Not another stray cat, right?"

Damian smirked, "Not in the slightest. A friend. From school."

Dick choked on his coffee, coughing he said, "Wait-What!? You made a _friend?_ "

Damian scoffed, bragging, "Yes. There is nothing that I am incapable of doing."

Jason rolled his eyes and snorted. " Try getting a girl to be your friend."

"Oh, that might prove too much a challenge for Demon spawn. He doesn't know how to deal with guys let alone women." Tim joked, elbowing Jason, who chuckled deeply.

Dick frowned, shooting his brothers a look. "Come on guys, let him introduce his lil buddy."

Damian nodded, "Alfred, allow my friend in."

Persephone entered the living room shyly, before she went to Damian's side, remembering her aunt's words.

 _If you are ever to meet another socialite, what must you do? Greet them with poise._

Persephone smiled softly, her voice sweet and clear, "Hello."

She heard a clatter and winced at the sharp sound of glass shattering. Damian looked at Grayson, he dropped his cup.

 _Of course, he did._

He chuckled nervously as Alfred scolded him, and cleaned his mess, "Sorry Alfie."

As for Bruce, well, it's not the first time he's been shocked into silence. Jasons jaw was hanging, and Tim... Well, he was ready to eat his words.

Bruce snapped out of it, "It's nice to meet you, a friend of Damian is always welcome here. Do you have a name?"

"Persephone Gates,"

Bruce raised his brow, "Gates? Was your father by chance Miles Gates?"

"Yes. Yes, he was," she admitted, her tone had a sad ring to it.

Bruce nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great man, brilliant actually."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. It's a shame I'll never know that for myself," she responded, smiling through the pain.

Damian smirked, "So why don't you eat your words, Todd."

Jason glared, cursing under his breath. Tim rolled his eyes and noticed the girls humored expression. He shook it off smiling ar her.

"Hello Persephone, it's really nice to meet you. Sorry about the strange behavior we're just... Surprised." Tim admitted.

Jason scoffed, crossing his arms. "More like worried for her well being."

She laughed- the guys will admit it sounded cute.

"Oh wow, I mean, Dami, you told me they were crazy, but you never told me how nice and funny they are." she grinned at them.

Jason and Tim couldn't help but smile, even a little, that grin was contagious, after all.

Dick beamed, "That's Damian for you Persephone, but that's kinda mouthful- Hmm, do you mind if I call you Sephie?"

Damian scowled, and watched as she gushed over the pet name- she had, after all, she adored them.

"Of course. I've never had a nickname. Mainly because Dami isn't into the whole nickname thing." she teased, and he rolled his eyes.

Damian smirked, "That never stopped you from calling me that appalling nickname."

"You know you love it."

"That's a very questionable statement,"

 _Was that a hint of_ _playfulness?_ Bruce mused, imagine that his own son, teasing a girl. Dick smiled, they were bickering like a cute couple.

"You guys sound so cute!" Dick gushed, causing both to blush.

Persephone waved her hand nervously, "Oh, no, Dami and I aren't like that. He's my best friend."

Damian nodded, "Yes, merely friends."

"Best," she repeated, nudging him.

"Fine. Best friends,"

"Better."

Bruce smiled, he was glad his son had found a friend in such a kind and happy girl.

Jason snickered, teasing them "That's just plain adorable."

Damian scoffed, "Jealous much, Todd?"

Jason scoffed, "You wish demon spawn."

Damian rolled his eyes, "Humor me."

Persephone smiled, interrupting before the boys started a war. "I've never been inside the house before. It's lovely, who decorated?"

Bruce felt a sharp pain in his chest as he answered his question. "My mother did. This house has been in the family for a while."

Dick blinked, "Wait a minute, you've been to the manor before?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's quite funny really- I mean coming inside. I've been friends with Damian for over a year and a half, but he wasn't ready to let him in. Guess he thought you guys would embarrass him, but you guys are really nice."

Tim gaped, jumping at the chance to tease Damian "You've been friends for over a year? And you didn't run away in fear?"

Persephone nodded, and Dick smiled, crushing Damian in a hug."I am so proud of you little D! You manage to keep a friend, and not to mention a girl! Plus she's super cute!"

Persephone smiled, he had caring brothers, they teased and fought, and argued but they seemed to care. Dick let him go and went to Persephone.

"And you!" he exclaimed happily, "Thank you, for being Dami's friend," he said and reached in to hug her.

Damian scowled, "Don't even try Grayson." he threatened. Dick looked between the two of them before he realized something.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Sephie! Let me introduce you to everyone!" he exclaimed and brought her over to Bruce.

"This, as you must know, is the fabulous billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, our loving adoptive father," he said solemnly, before grinning in a charming manner.

Bruce had a smile on the corner of his lips, "Hello once again."

 _That smile..._ _So that's where Damian gets it from_

Persephone waved a bit, "Hello Mr. Wayne."

Dick brought her over to Tim, who had been watching Damian grow angrier and more irritated than usual.

"This is Timothy Drake, smartest guy I know. A whiz with computers." he heard Damian hiss in the back.

"The second smartest guy I know." he corrected.

Tim stuck out his hand and saw as Damian gave him a look that said, 'Touch her, and you'll be swallowing a katana'. He nearly drew back, but Persephone had grabbed it- Her hands were so small.

 _What is it_ _with guys and small hands?_

"Nice to meet you, Timothy, second smartest guy I know."

Tim laughed, "Thanks Persephone, nice to meet you too."

Damian seemed rather pleased she acknowledged him. She smiled as well before Dick brought her to another raven-haired man- Must be a theme to being adopted by Bruce Wayne.

"This is Jason Todd, certified grump, and king of leather jackets and motorcycling." Dick joked, causing Jason to roll his eyes.

"Don't forget the king of bitching," Damian added dryly.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at his son and Damian merely smirked.

Jason begrudgingly stuck out his hand, "Nice ta meet ya kid. How are ya holding up being his friend?"

Persephone took his hand-his were like Damian's, calloused and rough.

"I'm holding up well. Nothing I haven't learned to handle."

Jason smirked and purposely shook her hand for a long time, noticing how ridiculously small they were. Damian began to glare, Jason smiled smugly. Persephone kept grinning. Jason had to admit she was cute, and her smile sure as hell was contagious.

"Todd" Damian growled, crossing his arms

Jason let her hand go, joking around.

"Oops, my bad. Better give back demon spawn his little girlfriend before he murders someone. And I don't plan on comin' back _twice._ "

Tim facepalmed, Bruce glared at him, Jason merely shrugged. Dick sighed- he always had to crack one of his ' zombie jokes'. Not very funny.

"I'm, not his girlfriend. Like I said, Best friend."

Jason raised his eyebrow, "You sure about that princess? Cause he didn't exactly deny it."

"No, Damian isn't really into that."

No reply.

"Damian?"

He blinked calmly, "No. Persephone is merely my, best friend.'"

Perhaps everyone was wondering what was going through his head at that time, but it's not quite clear to anyone what he wanted. Alfred entered the living room, and found them all watching a movie together, he smiles at the scene. He noticed how Persephone sat close to him, leaning on him.

Bruce saw Alfred, "Is dinner ready?"

"Dinner is ready masters, and miss."

Persephone smiled, holding Damian's hand once more- that irksome habit she had.

"I like your family Dami. They love you I can tell. It must be nice... Not- not having to be alone."

Damian blinked, "You are not alone. From now on, you are welcome here anytime."

"Really? Anytime?"

"I did say that did I not?"

"Thank you, Damian."

"-tt-"

They ate dinner, all chattering happily, unlike before, Persephone brought an air of peace and joy. They all felt lightened by her company, although they held a dark secret. Damian knew perhaps one day she would find out, or he would tell her. But for now, he wanted to keep her protected from that secret for as long as possible.

It began to get late, and Persephone knew it was a Saturday, and she had extra clothes here, ever since an incident she had with Titus and acrylics.

Persephone asked, "Could I stay the night?"

Maybe it was to stay here and have fun. maybe it was because she didn't want to go back to her large, and lonely room. Maybe she wanted to stay with Damian.

"If you wish " he replied calmly.

"I do wish it," she smiled, " I have spare pajamas here."

"Very well then, what does one do on a sleepover?"

Persephone stood silently, in thought, tapping her chin.

"Well, I don't know. I've never been to one. I mean, I hear people watch movies, play games, eat snacks." she explained, shrugging.

"Perhaps a movie?"

"A movie marathon!? with snacks and lots of popcorn."

Damian's nose twitched, "I suppose..."

She smiled, but first, they changed into their 'pajamas'. While she helped Alfred bring in many blankets to her request, Damian put on the movie she had selected, and she cozied up beside him, wrapped in a warm blanket. Damian was not the kind of person to 'snuggle' but, he made a small exception for her.

After a few movies, Persephone fell asleep beside Damian, her silent breathing was the only thing he listened to. He watched her silently, she was much quieter, not that he really minded when she talked- even if she talked a lot. He shook his head, and carefully set her down, she whimpered softly, before turning over snuggling tighter in the blankets. He got up and headed down to the Batcave.

Bruce heard the footsteps of someone familiar echo through the Cave. He to face his son, his cowl was pulled down, that was the only thing that hid who he was underneath.

"Is she asleep?"

Damian nodded, stating "Yes. I'm ready for patrol."

Bruce told him," That won't be necessary tonight."

Damian frowned, "Why not?"

Bruce replied, "I already asked Dick and Tim to patrol."

Damian raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because you have a guest over. What if she wakes up and you're not there? She'll probably question that." he assumed.

Damian looked to him, "So, it's not because you trust Grayson or Drake more than me?"

Bruce shook his head and went to his son, setting a hand on his shoulder, "No, it's not. I trust you, so does Persephone. That means you have to be understanding and there for her, just as she has to do that for you."

Damian nodded, "I understand father."


	5. birthday wish pt 1

Persephone woke up like she did every other day, she got herself dressed, and entered her kitchen for breakfast.

Where was Evelyn? she thought when she walked into the uncharacteristically quiet room.

"Evelyn?" she called out.

No reply.

She walked into the kitchen, looking around. Spotless as usual, just like her aunt liked it.

She was worried now, "Evelyn?"

" SURPRISE!" Evelyn shouted, coming out from her hiding place behind the pantry doors.

Persephone screamed, stopping as she realized who it was, " Ahh! Oh-Evelyn you scared me!"

The maid smiled, "Yes-" she placed multiple packages on the kitchen island "-Your aunt sent these. She asked me to give them to you right when you turned 12."

Persephone eyed the boxes skeptically, "She sent them? We are speaking of my aunt, aren't we?"

Evelyn chuckled, before replying. "Yes, ma'am."

Persephone opened the smallest one and found a pair of earrings with citrine. Her birthstone.

Persephone marveled, "Oh, how pretty."

She opened the other two, more jewelry? then she found a piece of paper. A note.

 _Dear Persephone, its time you knew about your parents, all you need is in the last box. Please know I have my reasons for raising you as I did. Best wishes, Elizabeth Gates._

Persephone shakily setdown her letter, and reached for the box. She opened it, and found photos and other memorabilia inside it, dusty, and worn. She pulled out a photo frame that had a layer of dust. She wiped it away, revealing the faces of her deceased parents. She choked on a sob, and she looked into the photo, her mother was so beautiful. Her soft nose- Persephone had the same one. She noticed a letter speaking out of the box. She set the frame down and opened it gently.

 _Dearest Persephone,_ _We're sorry if you have to read this, for you must know we are dead. Once you were born your mother and I contracted a strange illness and hoping you wouldn't catch it, we left you with your aunt. Please know we left you there with heavy hearts, and that we love you dearly. You're in our hearts every passing moment. Please forgive us, and know that your family loves you, and never let anyone tell you otherwise. Best wishes, with love from your parents, Lilian and John Gates._ Persephone smiled, _Thank you, aunt Elizabeth._

Damian was sitting at the kitchen island enjoying Alfred's omelets, while his elder brothers dranks their coffee. Bruce came into the kitchen and headed straight for Damian.

Tim gulped, he's seen that look before, "Uh-Oh."

Bruce set an envelope before his son, "Damian, explain to me why there's an 890$ bill for a jewelry export in my mail?"

Damian blinked calmly, "Because I bought something."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing he replied, "I know you bought some things, Damian. But what on earth would you need an 890$ _necklace_ for?"

"Todays Persephone's birthday," Damien replied casually.

Tim choked on his coffee, coughing, "What!?"

Jason cut in asking, "So you're telling us you bought an 890$ necklace for your girlfriend? without Bruce's permission or even consulting him?"

Damian replied, "She's not my girlfriend. And yes."

Bruce sighed, "Next time you feel like buying something close to a thousand dollars, please inform me."

Dick gasped, "So, it's her birthday!?"

Damian nodded, "Yes. But her aunt doesn't celebrate it."

Dick frowned, before grinning, "We gotta throw her a party!"

"No."

Tim shrugged, " Why don't we ask her? Ya know, since it's her birthday." he remarked, swirling the coffee around in his cup.

Dick smiled, grabbing his phone, "Yes! I'm gonna call her."

Damian's eyes widened, "How did you get her number!?"

Dick shrugged pointing to Tim, "Got it from Tim."

Tim looked at Damian, who was burning holes through him.

Tim raised his hands in defense, "Hey, she gave it to me!."

Damian glared, "Why would she give it to you?"

Tim shrugged, "Oh calm down, she asks about computers and tech, plus she listens to my nerd stuff. Besides, you do realize she's like 4 years younger than me right?"

Damian was unconvinced, "Why would she ask you? I'm perfectly knowledgeable about technology."

Tim replied, "Yeah, but not as much as me. I don't know, she asked me one day, and well, it must be a genetic thing. Her, father was a really brilliant computer scientist as well."

Dick held up his phone, "I'm gonna call her."

Damian scowled, pouncing at him. "Don't you dare- Grayson give me the phone!"

They began arguing, Bruce sighed as Alfred served him his food. Jason rolled his eyes, Dick had no chance. Tim dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, Timothy!"

"Hey, Persephone, happy birthday by the way."

Persephone grinned, not that he could tell. "Thank you. So, what's up? Oh- Did you ever figure out how I could use the binary decoder?"

Tim smiled, easy question. "Oh yeah, well first you gotta-"

Damian noticed Drake out of the corner of his eye. Smiling. Talking. _Persephone,_ he summed up. He shoved Dick into Jason, causing Jason to snap at Dick for spilling his coffee.

Tim stopped, "Oh no, I'm getting off track- We were wondering if-"

Damian yanked at the phone, as Persephone listened to the scuffle on the other end of the phone.

Damian growled, "Give- The phone, Drake!"

Tim grunted, "Never! let me- talk!"

Damian scowled, "No- Don't!"

Tim rolled, and pushed Damian off, "Persephone would you like-"

Damian yanked on him, coolly greeting her " Hello Persephone."

Persephone nervously chuckled, "Damian? whats going-"

"Give me my phone demon spawn!" Tim yelled.

Damian got cut off as Dick and Jason pulled him off of Tim.

Damian snarled, "Let me go! I'll get you, Drake!"

Tim stuck his tongue out at Damian, "Would you like to come over to this house of **chaos**! to figure out what you would like to do for your birthday?"

Persephone replied, "Anything over being alone in this boring penthouse. I'll be over in 20. Bye Timothy."

Tim smiled triumphantly, before facing an angry Damian.

Tim set the phone down, shielding his head. "She's coming over!"

Damian straightened, "Well hurry up and get dressed, you all look like barbarians."

Jason scoffed, downing the last of his coffee. "Well, too bad because it's a Sunday and I'm not worrying about shit."

Bruce shot a look at Jason, before looking to Damian. "I'm sure Persephone isn't the kind to judge someone's clothes."

Dick waggled his eyebrows, teasing him. "I just think Damian wants to impress the birthday girl."

Damian scoffed, "So childish Grayson. I just want you to get dressed. You're wearing the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen you wear."

Dick looked down at his clothes, "What's so wrong about my outfit?"

Damian snorted, "What isn't wrong with it."

Dick shrugged, before adding "Come on guys we might as well get dressed, wouldn't want to frighten his _girlfriend_ off."

Damian watched as they all got up begrudgingly, then realized what Grayson had said.

Damian yelled after them, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Persephone was then dropped off by Mr. Thomas, who had given her a small bouquet of flowers- his daughter worked at a floral shop- and wished her luck as he dropped her if at the steps of the manor. She knocked on the door and heard a scuffle and a few shouts and curses? Alfred opened the door and smiled.

"Welcome miss Persephone, happy birthday as well." he offered, letting her in.

"Thank you, Alfred! Could we find a vase for these?" She pointed to the lovely arrangement in her hands.

Alfred nodded and led her to the kitchen, where the brothers sat with Bruce, seemingly preoccupied with something.

Alfred cleared his throat, "Masters, miss Persephone has arrived."

The all turned and Damian closed small box, promptly shoving it in his pocket. He noticed the bouquet and box she held.

Dick smiled, before shouting, "Happy birthday!"

Persephone smiled, "Thank you, Dick. It was nice of you to invite me." she glanced at Tim, smiling.

Tim nodded, sharing her smile, "Of course, it's your birthday."

Damian walked to her, "Hello Persephone, happy birthday."

Persephone laughed, "Thanks Dami, but you shouldn't be so stiff, it's my birthday." and she nudged him, before following Alfred.

Alfred offered her a vase with water and a pair of scissors. She nodded thankfully, before snipping away.

Bruce smiled, "Those are lovely, you like peonies?"

Persephone nodded, "My absolute favorite flower." she gently caressed one.

Damian peered at them, "Who gave them to you?"

Persephone smiled, "Thomas did, aren't they nice?"

Damian frowned. "Who's Thomas?" he almost sounded jealous.

Persephone noticed his tone, "Damian, he's my chauffeur. He's very kind. A gift from his daughter's floral shop."

Damian calmed, "I see. I have a gift for you as well."

Persephone raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You do?"

"Yes," he replied coolly.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Stop making her wait and give her the damn thing.

Damian scoffed but handed her the small velvet box he hid earlier. She took it, and set it down.

"I'd like to open it later. When we have dinner."

Damian merely nodded, but the others were confused.

"What about birthday cake? Don't you open them after that?" Dick assumed.

Persephone blinked, "Cake? Oh no, well- I've had it before but not on my birthday. Aunt Elizabeth says it's not proper for a young lady to eat such sweets all in one day. But I've always wanted to have one."

Dick frowned, "Your aunt, is she around?"

"No, she's in Europe. Business as usual." Persephone set down the vase.

Jason smirked, "So, she ain't here kid. It's your birthday, you can do whatever the hell you want."

Persephone blinked, she had never thought of it like that. "But what if-"

Jason cut her off, "But what? I'm just saying, what she doesn't know won't exactly hurt her. Plus your 12, what could you possibly do?"

"Well... I did have a list of things that my aunt forbids. I may have broken the rules once or twice but it is my birthday." she admitted, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Dick smiled, "Well, tell us what's on your list."

Persephone looked at him, "Well, most of it is things for warm weather and it's about 55 outside cause it's the beginning of December. But, I've always wanted to try ice skating."

Tim said, "Hm, not a bad idea. Anything else?"

Persephone nods, "My aunt never lets I ride anything besides my limo. And secretly-" she brought her voice to a whisper, "I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle. I know-" her voice rose. "Its weird but one of the chauffeurs, Derrick, he has one, and I saw it, and I begged my aunt but she said, 'Hooligans that ride motorcycles are either going to end up dead or worse' and I guess she's right because he had a small accident- But he lived! So I want to try that."

Everyone looked at Jason, who blinked.

" What?"

Tim smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll let you ride. We all know how to ride a fully. He just does it more than us."

Jason was still confused, "Ride what?"

Dick jabbed him with his elbow, and he realized what they meant.

"You mean, my motorcycle? Hell n-" he was cut od by an elbow to the side.

Dick grinned, "We'd all love to take you to do whatever you feel like. Its only fair since you've been Damian's friend."

Persephone was ecstatic, " Thank you! You're all the best!" she went hugged them as much as her arms could reach.

Damian scowled, rolling his eyes, Persephone looked at him.

"Come here you big grump." she grabbed his hand and hugged him.

"Thank you"

Damian's lips twitched, "-tt-"

Dick smiled, before clearing his throat, "Ok, so I know a really great ice rink. We could take the motorcycles there!"

Persephone marveled, "It's so amazing!" as she let her finger touch the smooth leather seat.

Jason grabbed her hand setting, "No touching." he set her hand down.

Persephone nodded, "So who's riding with who?"

Jason pointed to Dick, "Your riding with Dick."

Dick shook his head, "No, I'm taking Damian and Tims taking his own ride, you're taking her."

Jason scowled, "I ride alone."

Dick was about to argue but Persephone cut in.

"Its ok if he doesn't want to ride with me. It's just nice of him to go along with my birthday wish list at all." she smiled softly.

Jason felt... Guilty? Persephone kept smiling, and Dick gave him a, ' Just look at that face, she's so cute' look.

Jason sighed, "Fine, she can ride with me."

Persephone hugged him, he paused a moment before awkwardly patting her shoulder.

"Thank you, Jason."

Jason ruffled her hair, adding dryly, "No problem princess."

Damian scowled, "Can we get going?"

Dick nodded, and they all got their helmets on. Persephone wrapped her arms as much as she could around Jasons larger frame.

"You holding on tight?" Jason slid the visor down on his helmet. Persephone nodded.

Jason nodded in return and revved his engine, _God did he love doing that._ They drove out, Jason following beside Dick. Damian watched Persephone closely, making sure she was safe. Persephone loved the rush as the wind blew through her long hair, that so stubbornly stuck out of the helmet.

They arrived at the skating rink, bundled up from the cold, and Dick rented their skates.

"Here you go guys, now let's go!" Dick put on his skates, all ready to get on the ice.

Persephone slid them on, tying them carefully. She then stood up, a bit wobbly at first, her arms flailed a bit. Damian had to admit, her effort was charming. Persephone saw him watching her, she noticed he was standing with ease. _Of course, he was_ , she thought.

Tim noticed her struggle and tapped her shoulder, "Hey, just tuck your stomach, and bend your knees a bit."

Persephone mimicked his actions and noticed she was balanced. She walked and didn't slip, it was easy.

Persephone thanked him, "The advice was helpful, as usual. Now let's see if I can actually ice skate."

They all stepped onto the ice, and Persephone carefully stepped out, slipping a little, she gripped the wall as her feet slid out from under her. She laughed nervously as other skaters passed her by, _This is embarrassing._


	6. birthday wish Pt 2

**_Here is the continuation of chapter 5! I hope you enjoy._**

 _This is embarrassing_ , Persephone thought as she slipped about. She remained on the floor of the rink. Tim had noticed her trouble, and skated up to her, offering his hand. She took it gladly.

Tim hoisted her up, "Just keep on trying, you'll get it for sure.'

Persephone did as told, and found herself skating, "I'm doing it! Thank you, Tim!"

Tim nodded, "Of course."

Damian skated to her side, "Balance?" he raised his eyebrow in an amused fashion.

Persephone sniffed, "It's slippery."

As she skated, she felt herself wobble, out of habit she grabbed his hand tightly, using him as an anchor. Damian, as much as he disliked the habit, never minded it. Persephone had to admit, she didn't want to let go for fear of falling. Again.

Persephone ducked her head, "You don't mind if I skate with you, do you?"

Damian retorted, "It's not like I've ever stopped you before."

"That is true," she admitted.

She held his hand as they glided across the ice, the brisk winter air turning her exposed nose red. Damian's brothers watched as he let his friend hold his hand- he was against a lot of 'normal' physical contact unless it included injuring. Dick felt overjoyed for his brother, he hoped he wouldn't do anything to lose her. Damian had a bit of a problem with that- pushing people that love him away- and it wasn't hard to tell that Persephone cared a lot about him.

After a few hours skating, they walked around an outdoor mall that was nearby. Of course, they had to be careful- their faces were well known in this city- they were grateful to the hats and scarves that shielded them from the cold. Damian noticed Persephone was looking in the windows of shops, and every so often she would walk inside the shop, and exit with a receipt. Tim was curious, so he decided to ask.

"What are you doing?" Tim adjusted his scarf while speaking.

Persephone looked up at him, "Early Christmas shopping."

Tim raised his brows, "For yourself?"

"No, for friends, you guys, my aunt, teachers."

"So, it's your birthday and your shopping for others." Tim blinked.

Persephone simply nodded.

Damian frowned, "Isn't the point of your birthday meaning you can do what you want?"

Persephone shrugged, "I don't want much. I have everything I need."

Damian scoffed, "And what is that?"

Persephone paused a moment, causing the Wayne brothers to wait in some anticipation. Then she smiled and looked to them.

"You guys have given me the best thing of all." She smiled mysteriously.

Damian scowled, "What is it?"

Persephone shook her head, "That's for me to know, and you to eventually find out, Dami."

Jason frowned, "So, I'm still confused. Did you buy gifts for others on your freaking birthday? Not my idea of fun, but hey, whatever." he shrugged noncommittally.

Persephone nodded vigorously, "Yes, today is December 14, and Christmas is a week or so away, I'm just, excited! It's my favorite holiday."

Damian frowned in distaste, "I think the rush of it all is annoying."

Persephone pouted, "Well, that's true, but it's not about the rush."

"tt"

They returned to the manor, Alfred had prepared such a nice dinner, everyone freshened up after being outside for so long. After Persephone freshened up, she went to the kitchen where Alfred was decorating a cake.

Alfred offered her a small smile, "I do hope you like vanilla cake, Master Damian told me vanilla was your favorite."

Persephone grinned, "He was correct, it's my favorite."

Alfred nodded, noticing her attire, "What a nice shade of green. Reminds me of someone."

Persephone looked down at her dress, it was the same shade as Damian's eyes.

"Yes, I love the color." she hummed thoughtfully.

The brothers had finally entered the kitchen, smelling the wonderful scent of Alfred's famous roast. Stopping as they got to the counter where Alfred was showing Persephone how to ice a cake. She smiled at them, before thanking Alfred and going to Damian.

"Thank you for telling Alfred. I can't believe you remembered, I nearly forgot."

Damian nodded, "Of course. You think after 2 years I wouldn't remember?"

Persephone laughed, "Well, you'd think after 2 years that I could never forget my own favorite flavor, yet here I am."

Damian's mouth curled in the tiniest way, "Sounds like something you would forget."

Persephone flushed, "Well, remembering things isn't easy!"

Damian humphed, noticing her dress, _the same color of my eyes._

Alfred cleared his throat, "Dinner is served."

They went to the table, and Bruce joined them. They all enjoyed the meal, thoroughly happy. When it was time for cake, the lights were turned off, and Alfred brought in Persephone's cake. They all began to sing for her, and she flushed in surprise.

 _happy birthday to you_

Was this what it was like to have a family?

 _happy birthday dear Persephone_

Persephone realized it was, and as the ended the song, she knew what her wish was.

 _"Happy birthday to you!"_ everyone finished, and she smiled, blowing out the candles.

Dick smiled, "So what did you wish for?"

Damian raised his brow, "Yes, I am quite curious myself."

Persephone blushed, but looked away, "If I tell you it won't come true. So, let's eat cake!" she helped Alfred slice it, serving him first.

Alfred looked slightly surprised, "For me?"

Persephone nodded, "Of course Alfred, it's your creation, plus you made dinner too. You deserve it, Alfred." she grinned, handing him the plate.

Alfred then realized that this girl was indeed a gift, and Master Damian had better not lose her.

"Thank you, Miss Persephone. You are quite the girl." he smiled calmly, and she bowed her head.

"I always try to do what's good," she said while serving the others.

Bruce put a gift bag on the table, "I don't really know what an extraordinary girl like you would want, but I think that my mother would have liked for you to have this."

Persephone peered at the bag curiously.

"From- your, your mother? But- I'm, I'm not family. This should go to a niece or something..." she trailed uncertainly.

Bruce shrugged, "I don't have any daughters, and I don't really think my sons plan on having kids for a long time."

Persephone bit her lip and opened the bag. It was a dress, very lovely, elegantly beaded too. Probably not going to fit her for a while, but still, it was gorgeous. She also found a pair of pearl earrings, simple, but still elegant. Persephone noticed a theme here. She couldn't believe that mister Way- that Bruce, would so easily hand over his own mothers belongings.

Persephone sniffled, "Thank you, Bruce. I- This is just, special." she hugged him abruptly, "Thank you." she let him go, putting on the pearl earrings.

Bruce saw something in Persephone, maybe it was her warm smile or her hair, but he saw a bit of his mother in her. And Persephone was kind too, always willing to see the good in others. Just like his own, it burned- remembering them, but it was a dull burn that never really left.

Bruce blinked, before smiling, "You're welcome, Persephone."

Damian seemed smug, so she guessed his gift was supposed to be opened next. She took the velvet box, and looked at it, _what could it be?_

Persephone hesitated, before opening it, revealing a gorgeous emerald pendant. _Emerald... Like his eyes_ , she thought. She seemed rather stunned because she didn't notice everyone's compliments.

Dick waved a hand over her face, "Hello? Earth to Persephone."

Persephone's eyes fluttered, "What? Oh, its, its- I love it, my favorite color. I love it, thank you Dami." she grinned, the one she saved for him.

Damian nodded, stifling the partial smile that nearly spread across his face. "Your welcome Gates."

Persephone nose twitched, strange... He's acting stiffer... She shrugged it off, and everyone seemed to disappear after a farewell. Soon it was only Persephone and Damian, and she had to return home soon. As they sat outside, waiting for her ride home, Persephone leaned on Damian.

She sighed as her eyes looked into the partially cloudy skies, where the stars were scattered about. "It's been such a wonderful day Damian."

Damian nodded, staying silent. Persephone squeezed his hand gently.

"Thank you. This was better than anything I could have asked for. Just spending the day with you."

Damian froze but regained his composure, "Yes. So, you liked your gift?"

Persephone nodded into his shoulder, "I loved it. It doesn't look very cheap... I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on that for me."

Damian glanced to the side, "Hardly"

Persephone sighed once more, "You know what?"

"Hm?"

"I already... Had the best gift...mm." she yawned, closing her eyes.

"Persephone?" he saw she had fallen asleep, must have been tired after all that running around. Damian sighed, _happy birthday Gates._


	7. Possessive or overprotective?

**hey guys, finally finished the birthday finale, I'm not gonna go through their Christmas details since ya know, Christmas passed, so sad ;( ( i love Christmas.) Anyway, they're both in high school, and God, do I remember it all too well. Thank so much for reading! wbd.**

 _Persephone: 14 Damian:_ 14

Damian waited at her lockers, watching other children pass by, the occasional giggle from girls. Of course, he knew why. It was him, after his whole life of being trained he had developed into quite the looker. Of course, he also knew that those girls were just frivolous and looking at more than his body. His money- his father was Bruce Wayne after all. He heard her coming before she even called his name.

"Damian!" Persephone waved her hand, as she ran up to him.

Damian sighed, even now as a teen, she was still childish.

Persephone grinned, "Guess what? I got a 94 on the math test!" she waved the paper in front of him.

Damian didn't seem a that impressed, "That's great. Anyways, I'll see you at the theaters tonight, just don't forget. Don't walk alone."

Persephone followed him outside, other girls sending dirty looks, of course, they all knew about Persephone, her aunt was quite the benefactor to every charity and gala event. Plus no one else hung around Damian Wayne. Let's say they were jealous of her, but only because she was so close to such a fortune.

Persephone scoffed, "Oh come on Dami, you know I will be fine!"

Damian deadpanned, "You couldn't handle yourself, let alone the dangers of Gotham city."

Persephone stilled, but laughed nervously, "You know that won't happen- because we have Batman and Robin to protect our city."

"Oh really? What about when you broke your wrist?"

"That was 2 years ago! I fell down the stairs, so what? Besides, we both know that there are the other heroes. Like Nightwing!" she snapped her fingers.

Damian cringed slightly, _Grayson is skilled- but flirts too much._ "Yes, of course."

Persephone sighed, "I bet it would be amazing to meet Robin or Batman in person! Robin just seems so... Heroic."

"Yes, he seems capable."

"I know right!? But you know, Red Robin isn't too bad."

Damian coughed, _she doesn't even know she's speaking of Drake._

"Not nearly as skilled as Robin."

Persephone shrugged, "Still, I'll see you tonight, ill be fine I promise."

Damian grabbed her wrist, stilling her before she left, "Be careful. Drive there. Just, drive."

Persephone saw how worried he was, she hugged him, "Don't worry, I'll be safe." she whispered before letting him go.

Damian watched her go, she was very accident prone, he had hoped she would be careful. But one can only hope so much.

* * *

Persephone was dressed in her casual clothing, as she walked to the theater that was a few blocks away from her penthouse. The sun has set, revealing the dim glow of the waning crescent moon that hung in the sky. People passed her every so often in the busier parts, she enjoyed the sounds of the buzzing city.

Robin sat atop the roof of a building, watching closely, he heard a voice.

 _"Robin, come in Robin."_

he answered his com, " _Robin here, what has happened Drake?"_

 _"Bats says to meet him on fifth avenue. There's a drug dealing in progress."_

Robin sighed, always having to clean up the riff-raff. He began to run across the roods when another voice interrupted his thoughts.

 _"Robin where are you?"_ Batmans voice rang through his head.

 _"I'm on my way father. Tell me we're almost done. Or else I'll be very late to my event."_ He grunted as he landed, rolling out, getting back up and running once more.

" _Ooo, is someone on a date?"_ Tims' voice broke in.

Robin scoffed, _"No. Of course not. It's simply a movie."_

Tim chuckled, " _Sure sure. Just hurry up, turns out its more than a simple drug dealing, its part of a bigger ring, Bats already called Gordon."_

Finally, there was silence as Robin caught up with Batman. He dropped from the shadows to his side, where he and Gordan were talking.

"How many guys do you think got away?"

Batman frowned, "I'm guessing three or four. Robin and I will round them up or alert you when we find them."

Gordon nodded, tipping his head, "Best of luck." and he was on his way.

Barman turned to Robin, "Looks like your patrol is extended."

Robin merely nodded, "Let's go then."

Batman launched his grappling hook, pulling him along with Robin following. Batman narrowed his eyes, those men couldn't have gotten so far on their feet. They found a street ending in two paths, the others all dead end.

"We need to split up. Take right and report if you find them. Good luck." he was on his way, leaving Rohin to go down the other path.

Persephone looked at the buildings around her, she could have sworn they were watching her. She was so close to the theaters, she just had to get through this block. She closed her eyes, _one more block._ She jumped when she heard a noise like someone was rattling metal cans. She followed the noise, it came from the shadowy alleyway. She stepped into the alley finding the noise coming from a pile in the corner.

"H-hello?" she shuddered nervously.

A scrawny tabby cat jumped out, meowling. Persephone breathed out, reaching for it carefully. The cat sniffed her hand cautiously before nuzzling it.

"Oh, you gave me quite the scare mister-" the cat growled, the hairs on its back standing on end, and its tail erect. It ran off, leaving Persephone confused. She then heard a deep chuckle, a cruel chuckle. She froze, not wanting to turn around.

"Lookie here boys, we got a pretty little girly. All alone." the first man drawled, he reeked of something Persephone couldn't even describe.

The others laughed cruelly, barking like animals. Persephone's heart began beating like a drum. She turned to face them, there were three. Her first and only reaction was flight, so she kicked a discarded can she saw, distracting them for a moment, as she rushed past them. They yelled following her, they were grown men, having more stamina they were gaining. Persephone's mind was racing, the only thing she thought of was running.

 _Run, run, don't look back._

Persephone sharply turned the corner, into an alleyway blocked by a chain fence, she looked back, she didn't see any of those men. She leaned against the fence, breathing harshly, panting and shaking. Damian would murder something or someone if she wasn't careful. He was protective like that, and her friend from class, Melanie, always told her he was really possessive. She nearly laughed until she saw the men enter the alleyway.

"Get her!" another voice yelled gruffer than the last.

Persephone scrambled up the linked fence, she cut her arm as she did so. She gasped in pain, letting go of the fence, falling halfway as she tried to climb down. She stumbled to stand as she held her injured arm, running as the men followed her. The tears streamed down her face, desperately running for her life she panted heavily. Her body was weakening, as she came to a halt, noticing the wall that had blocked her. _Dead end!?_ She turned to go the other way and only found that the men were there, slowly closing in on her.

The foul-smelling man smirked, "Think you could outrun us girlie?" the others laughed. Persephone was too scared to move, or even scream for help.

"Please- Let me go." Persephone simpered, shaking roughly as blood ran down her arm.

The man laughed, "I don't think so girlie. What do you think Jack?" he directed to a man that had a gun in his pocket.

"She's a bit young, but most of em are." he joked darkly, closing in on her.

Persephone found it in her to scream, she let a shrill shriek out as they neared her.

Robins' ears perked up. _Screaming?_ He decided he had to investigate.

Persephone screamed until the man slapped his hand over her mouth sharply.

"Oh, that was a big mistake girlie," he growled, pushing her against the wall. Persephone whimpered as his hands gripped her chin roughly.

"I'll give you a real reason to scream." he taunted, the strange smell on his breath clouding her mind, invading her nose.

Persephone's screams were muffled as she struggled against the men, kicking at him, her bloody arm swinging at him helplessly. He trailed his fingers down to her neck, gripping roughly on her shoulders, draggings down, pulling her shirt with them. Persephone struggled to get out of his hands, she shoved her elbow into his nose, there was a nasty crunch. He groaned, wiping the small trail of blood, looking at it before returning his wolfish glare to her.

"Your gonna pay for that one." he snarled.

"Hold her still boys," he commanded, and Persephone whimpered, her arms roughly held in place.

He began to invade her, his hands roamed, as she helplessly struggled. She kicked at him again, only for him to catch it.

"Such fire... well see how long until your burn out," he whispered roughly.

Persephone began to wail, as his hands roamed her. She was losing strength and hope, something she always tried to keep. _Damian... I'm sorry..._ She cried, she wouldn't stop, Damian would want her to fight. She kept kicking and struggling. It was only when she had realized that he had a knife in his hands now.

Robin followed the sound of a woman's cries, he saw three men surrounding a smaller figure, he heard muffled crying and decided he needed to stop it. He landed on one, crushing him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"It's Robin! We got-" Robin cut him off with a swift swipe kick, slamming his head onto the concrete. He turned to the girl and stopped. He felt time slow as his eyes adjusted in the dimly lit alley. That hair, that face, those eyes. He knew her anywhere. _ Persephone_. She stood on shaky legs, the smell of blood around her, her shirt torn, leaving little decency after what that man had done to her.

"Robin" her voice was shaky and barely a whisper.

Robin caught her before she could fall fo the hard stone floor. Her face was covered in a few streaks of blood and a bruise was already forming on her cheek. His heart pounded, she had better not die, he was going to hurt that man. No, he was going to make him wish he had never breathed.

 _"Robin, have you found them yet?"_ Batman's voice rang in his ear.

" _Yes. I found them sexually assaulting a girl,"_ he growled, turning to the other man, who cowered slightly.

 _"Robin, call Gordon. Tie them up and leave them."_ Batman ordered. Robin ignored his father's orders as he advanced or the man, who fumbled to reach for his gun.

 _"Robin. Follow the plan. Robin... Rob-"_ Robin turned off his com. Batman scowled, he turned on the tracker he had placed in Robins suit. He followed it as fast as he could.

Robin threw a Batarang at the gun, knocking it into a dark corner, leaving the man with nothing but a knife. Nothing dangerous to Robin. He slashed the knife before him.

"Don't come any closer!" he nervously stammered.

Robin kicked his hand, causing him to cry out in pain, dropping the knife. He then punched him, feeling satisfied with the crunch of the man's jaw under his knuckle. The man groaned, falling to the ground. Robin pulled out his own blade, holding it to his throat.

"You disgust me. You're nothing but a monster." He spat, pointing it at him.

The men's pleading fell on deaf ears as Robin dug the tip into his shoulder. Watching him beg for his life after he had hurt perhaps the one person that wasn't 'family' that he cared about. Robin froze, _No,_ he needed to fight the bloodthirsty urge to end the pathetic man before him. Batman came down before him, scaring the man.

"Put the blade down Robin," his voice was sharp.

Robin glared into the man's eyes, before dropping the blade.

"If I see you on the streets instead of rotting in prison, I can assure you, every bone in your body will be broken," he threatened darkly, as Batman cuffed him. He tied them all together, before turning to Robin.

"Is the girl alright?" he saw his son cradling her in his arms. That was new.

Batman got closer and noticed that familiar face... Persephone?

Robin lifted her head, her eyes opened slowly.

"Help... He-..." she cried softly, wincing with every movement.

Robin looked up, and Bruce saw something he wouldn't see for a long time in his son's eyes. Concern. Fear.

"She needs medical attention. Now."

Batman called Gordan, "Bring an ambulance with you."

Gordon showed up minutes later, watching as Robin glared at the paramedics, putting Persephone on the bed himself. They nervously strapped her in, checking her stats, and cleaning minor wounds. Robin watched as they closed the doors, driving away with her.

Gordan watched Robin, "What's with the kid? Does he know the girl?"

Robin somehow overheard Gordon, "Persephone Gates"

Gordan jumped, "Geez kid, you got a habit of doing that. Wait, Gates? Ain't her aunt one of the big donors to the charity galas and all that jazz?"

Batman nodded, "Yes. We'll be going now."

"We got this covered. See you around." Gordan said his farewells.

And with that Robin and Batman disappeared into the night, heading for the Batcave. As soon as Robin entered the cave he ripped off his mask, removing her gear at once. Batman watched his son, he's never seen Damian this angry. Well, scratch that, he has.

"What hospital?"

Batman pulled down his cowl, taking on the job of being Bruce Wayne. Billionaire father, at the moment.

"Damian."

"I can't believe she didn't drive. She said she would stay safe," he muttered.

Bruce sighed, "Damian."

"She could have been killed! What made her think that was safe?"

"Damian."

"She could've died. If I-" he was cut off.

" _Damian_ ," Bruce barked.

"What?!" he snapped, before seeing Bruces face. Damian calmed, "Yes father?"

"I know you're worried. And scared. It's ok, but Persephone is alive. A little scratched up, but she's alive," he reminded his son.

Damian's gaze hardened, "But she should've been safe. She shouldn't be fine. She should be safe and unharmed."

Bruce sighs, sitting down. "Gotham North Hospital. Ask for the room number."

Damian paused, he looked back before leaving, "Thank you, father."

Bruce nodded, he rubbed his head. He hoped that girl was alive. For his son's sake. And all of Gotham's sake.

White lights blazed before Persephone's eyes, flashes of faces in masks. _Its fine, you're safe now..._ Were the last words she heard before everything blacked out.

Persephone's eyes opened, she looked around the room.

"You're awake."

Persephone turned her head, a little too quickly than her sore body would have liked.

"Damian?"

Damian got up from his seat, "Yes."

Persephone sat up slowly, "What happened? I all I remember-" her eyes widened in horror.

Damian grimaced, "Don't worry, those men are going to rot in prison."

Persephone's hands tightened around the sheets, "Dami, I- He, I couldn't get away, then- I'm sorry."

"Persephone"

"Huh?" she sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Stop your crying. You're fine, its over. I promise you, you are safe."

Persephone hugged him, her heart pounding in her chest. Damian ran his fingers through her hair. Their touches were always platonic, always as friends. But this was different. Damian felt the slightest of tingles as Persephone's lips pressed into his shoulder as she hugged him.

"I promise you, no one will hurt you. Ever," he whispered fiercely.

"Damian... you can't always protect me."

"I can. And I will."

Persephone sighed, mumbling something into his shoulder. Damian thought he heard- more like felt- her agreeing. _I will keep her safe._

The next few weeks she remained in the hospital, Persephone was given an update on her injuries. Of course, Damian was there every day after school. After a month it was hee last day there.

Doctor Thompkins smiled, "You're ready to leave the hospital, under the careful watch of someone. You had a few cuts, the one on your arm was the worse, needed a stitch. Bruising on the shoulders and legs, and facial area. Your ankle was sprained due to landing on it incorrectly. Other than that your fine. I suggest rest, and I heard you're a gymnast?"

Persephone nodded, Thompkins hummed. "No physicals strains like gym or track for 3 weeks to a month. Take the pain meds we give you whenever necessary. Please call me if you need anything else, Miss Gates."

Persephone grinned, "Thank you, Doctor Thompkins. I promise to take it easy."

The Doctor nodded, watching as they left her office.

Persephone smiled, "Oh it feels wonderful to walk again. I was getting tired of lying still."

"tt" "Of course you did."

"So what did I miss at school? How is Melanie?"

Damien's nose turned up, "Same as usual, she's deluded and obnoxious."

"Dami!"

"What? Also, she says she's suspicious of me, and that if I ever hurt your feelings she would 'kick my ass' " he made quotation marks in the air.

Persephone facepalmed, "Melanie- I'm sure she doesn't mean that."

Damian scoffed, "Oh she was very clear about it. Either way, she could never do such a thing to me."

Persephone sighed, "I missed her. She's such a great friend."

Damian scowled, and Persephone nudged him.

"You know what I mean. You'll always be my best guy friend! Nothing can change that Dami."

 _Things always do._

Of course, it wasn't Persephone's fault when she hit puberty, nor was it Damian's fault when that happened to him. But after being genetically modified as a child, puberty didn't really give him the strifes of acne. Poor Persephone had to handle that, along with other things. Maybe Damian always saw Persephone as he wanted to- his best friend who always seemed happier and more smiley than him- but besides acne, there seemed to be other things that were 'happening' to her.

Damian had been speaking with Persephone in the halls when someone had come up to them.

"Holy shit- Persephone Gates? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

Both teens turned to find the old school bully, Carson Wright. Persephone's eyes widened, and Damian stepped forward protectively.

"Carson? How on earth did they let you in this school?" Damian scoffed.

Carson gave Damian a sideways glance, "Same way you did Wayne."

He turned to Persephone, "Well I'll be damned, miss twig finally filled out."

Persephone glanced down, and when he realized what he meant, she blushed furiously, glaring at him.

Carson grinned devilishly, teasing her, "Oh yes, you know what I mean then, don't you? Suppose I'll need a new nickname since you're not a twig anymore."

Damian scowled, "If you don't want to lose your teeth, I suggest you leave her alone."

Carson smirked, "Oh Wayne, still protecting her after all these years? what is she your-" he stopped as he realized shat was going on.

Damian raised an eyebrow, "My what?"

Carson quirked an eyebrow, "Well, what a situation we have here. Miss curves over there, is she your girlfriend now? Ha, a few of us boys had a bet on that, hell I owe someone 20$ now."

Damian scoffed, "And I had a bet going that you'd get more idiotic than you were 3 years ago, I suppose someone can't really get lower than that."

Persephone finally spoke up, "Damian is my best friend."

Carson looked between the two, clearly, both had different plans for each other. "This is actually hilarious. So, you're not dating?"

Persephone nodded, crossing her arms.

Carson flashed a grin, "So that means you're up for grabs? Or that Wayne here is more oblivious than you."

Persephone frowned momentarily, "Yes, but I don't date guys who physically beat people. Especially not you."

Carson's grin faltered, maybe he felt bad about what he had done? a small hint of remorse somewhere in him. He brushed it off.

"Aw come on, give a guy a chance, I'm not so bad." he winked, and Persephone scoffed.

"You've done nothing but hurt me all the time I've known you. But, I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Just not you."

Carson frowned. "Well, you know, the Spring Fling is coming up. Ya know, big dance for us high schoolers."

"Yes, I'm aware. Why?"

Carson shrugged, "If you don't have a date, let me take you."

Damian snapped, "Absolutely not."

Carson raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're not taking her are you Wayne?"

Damian scowled, not replying.

"Exactly, she's free. So what's the harm?"

"That fact that you physically hurt her isn't going away." Damian snarled.

Carson rolled his eyes, "How long are you gonna hang that over my head, Wayne?"

"As long as I'd like Wright."

Persephone huffed, dragging Damian along, "I'll think about it when pigs fly." leaving Carson rather stunned.

Damian scowled, "You're not serious, are you? Even acknowledging the fool?"

Persephone pushed her bangs aside, "Of course not, but, oh I don't know Dami. The dance is in a few weeks..."

Damian scoffed, "But Carson is a complete idiot who is not fit to take you."

Persephone rolled her eyes, "I'm not royalty Dami. Besides, I thought you didn't care for such, 'frivolous events'."

Damian replied, "Well I might as well, only to keep the stupid fools away from you.'

Persephone got inside the limo, greeting Alfred, before returning to her conversation.

"Damian, I can handle myself from a few guys."

"Is that what you thought the night you got assaulted?" he retorted.

Persephone's jaw dropped, scoffing she added, "How dare you. You always hold that against me. What's done is done, and I'm alive. I can take care of myself! I've been doing it for 14 years, before I met you, and even now."

Damian scowled, "Oh yes, so that's why you ended up in the hospital for a month!"

"Don't even start with me, Damian! I'm tired of you bringing that up! It's been **four** months! **_Four months_** What is it with you and always bringing up my mistakes? I'm sorry I can't be a perfect person like you!" She snapped.

Damian would have rather liked this fiery side of her if she was yelling at someone like Drake or Todd.

Damian hissed, "Well Its a shame most people in the world are like you! Foolish airheads that can't tell left from right!"

Persephone blinked, her lip quivered, "Alfred, please stop the car."

Alfred had previously given them their privacy and nodded respectfully. "Yes, Miss Persephone."

She gathered her stuff together, shoving books in her bag.

Damian scowled, "What are you doing?"

Persephone huffed, flinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'm going home. Goodbye Wayne."

Damian scoffed, "Well enjoy your walk."

Persephone looked so hurt, Damian regretted it but was too prideful. It's always hard to break pride.

"I'm glad you feel so sorry. Good day, Alfred." she acknowledged the butler and left, closing the door calmly.

Damian growled, "Take me home Pennyworth."

Damian entered the house and stomped to his room. Ignoring Graysons greetings, Dick turned to Alfred.

"What happened?"

Alfred sighed, "I'm afraid Damian had an argument with Persephone."

Dick groaned, "Oh D. This is what I meant. I gotta talk to her."

Dick knocked on the door of the penthouse, waiting a moment until a young woman around his age opened the door.

"Oh, Mister Grayson! Please come in." she smiled nervously.

Dick smiled charmingly, "Thank you, I assume your Evelyn? Persephone talks about you a lot."

Evelyn nodded, "If you want mistress Persephone, she's on the balcony. She's been very distressed."

Dick nodded after thanking her and walking out to the balcony where he heard sniffling.

"Persephone?"

She turned her head slightly, "Dick, what are you doing here?" she wiped her eyes, fiddling with her long hair.

Dick shrugged, sitting across from her, "I heard you and Damian had a little argument."

Persephone frowned, "Argument? Is that what he calls them?" she scoffed.

"Look, I know Damian didn't mean any of that. He really loves- I mean cares about you."

Persephone sniffed, "You almost said, love. I don't think he knows what love is."

Dick sighed, "No, i mean, it's not my right to tell you what he feels."

Persephone looked up, "So, you mean he might love me?"

Dick shrugged, "It's not my place to tell you. But all know is when he heard you nearly got... hurt. He was so worried, he begged Bruce to let him see you. Damian has a hard time showing his feelings, so... you might have to show him. That is if you love him or something."

Persephone looked down, flushing, "Dick, I love him with all my heart..." she gasped when she realized what she said. "He's my best friend and in love with him. Oh, that sounds so cliché, doesn't it? I don't really know when or how it happened, but one day I just did. I never even knew it until said it out loud."

Dick blinked, "Wow. I mean that's great, but i kinda knew it."

Persephone sighed, "But... he hurt me. He's never been like that before except for the past months, but i don't want to leave him. I just, it's confusing."

Dick chuckled, "He is, isn't he? Look Sephie, if he doesn't apologize then, that's his fault, he's missing the point. But, you could forgive him easily, just don't give it to him if he doesn't want to be a gentleman."

"Do you mean, that I should make him see what he's missing?"

Dick nodded, "Bingo. Now listen, Damian is pretty protective of you, so, make friends, talk with people, show him you are fine without him. He'll definitely apologize, or something. Maybe if he wants to be stubborn, then go ahead and find a date to the Spring Fling."

"Are you sure it won't make him murder somebody?" she sniffled.

Dick laughed, "No, besides Ba- Bruce has a no killing rule" he joked.

Persephone nodded, hugging Dick momentarily, "Thank you, Dick."

Dick patted her head, "No problem Sephie, you know, Bruce thinks highly of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he has a thing for brilliant and good looking orphaned kids."

Persephone laughed, "Seems like it."


	8. I'm Sorry

**_He_** ** _y guys, again thank you for taking the time to read my fic! I am so grateful. So most of you must be thinking, Why is Damian such a jerk to his only friend? Well, I can't quite say, so_** ** _read_** **_and_** ** _find out! P.S, I. don't own Batman or D.C, if I did, I would probably be making a movie or having a purpose in my l_** ** _ife. But I enjoy writing so, I hope you enjoy my story!_**

Damian closed his locker and found he was face to face with Melanie Williams. Currently best friend to Persephone.

Melanie frowned, "Hello Wayne, I hope you're happy."

Damian scoffed, "What exactly do you mean, Williams?"

Melanie scoffed, "You know what i mean! How you really messed up with Persephone."

Damian narrowed his eyes, "Oh please, as if I care."

Melanie scowled, "Persephone may not have it in her to hurt you, but I do. Just how blind are you?"

Damian rolled his eyes, "I'll have you know I have perfect vision. And you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"I don't think you get it. You're more oblivious than I thought. Can't you see how much she cares about you?" she emphasized.

Damian looked to the side, "Well, I.."

Melanie sighed, "Look, Wayne, she's perfectly happy without you. But for your sake, I suggest you apologize to her and get back a good friend. Before you lose her to someone else."

Damian scoffed at her, "I don't need her. I can do without anyone."

Melanie shrugged, "Ok, well... Don't blame me if you lose her. Oh, here she comes now." she saw Persephone walking down the hall with- Nathaniel Carter?!

Persephone saw Melanie, "Oh hey Melanie-" she saw Damian, she hesitated, "You wanna go to the theaters with me and Nate?"

Damian scowled, she was already on a nickname basis with Carter?

Melanie nodded, walking with them, "Yeah! are we gonna see a horror?"

Persephone scrunched her nose, "Horrors frighten me."

Nathaniel laughed, "Its the point of the movie Seph. If you're afraid I'll hold your hand." he joked.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that offer."

Damian bristled as Persephone laughed, grinning all the while. The one she used to save for him. The one she wanted to save for him for the rest of their lives, but he had to apologize.

Persephone looked back at Damian for a fleeting moment, but then remembered Dicks words, as much as she hated acting like she was fine without him because she wasn't, she had too. Besides, making new friends wasn't so bad...

Damian scowled, but his face fell in the smallest way. He growled slamming his locker shut, _he didn't need her._

Once he got home, he began training, of course, he did this every day, but Bruce and Alfred had never seen so many practice dummies mauled in one hour. Of course, Bruce needed to know what was going on and why his son has been with his only friend for a week.

"Damian"

Damian turned from his training, "Yes father?"

Bruce sighed, "What's going on? Why are you and Persephone not hanging out?"

"We had an argument."

"Was it necessary?"

"No, but I felt the need to remind her how vulnerable she is. She did not agree."

Bruce sighed, "Damian, you shouldn't tell people, _especially_ women, that they are vulnerable or weak. It's not right of you to assume that because she was assaulted. She is a strong and very capable girl, who has gone through a lot."

Damian scowled, "I'm aware, father. But she could easily be hurt. She doesn't agree with being safe which is absurd."

"Damian, she wants to be safe, but she doesn't need to be locked away. She wants freedom, and that sometimes means going through good and bad in life."

"But I _want_ her to stay away from the bad. It will hurt her, kill her- Or worse. But she's unreasonable about it!" Damian grumbled.

"I know you care about her Damian, so apologize and she'll forgive you."

Damian looked down, "I don't care- and besides, she has her other irksome friends."

"You know you're her best friend. She really cares about you, Damian. Just say sorry, it's not always easy, but once you do it everything will be fine again." Bruce advised, and left his son to his training.

Damian tensed as he realized something, _the dance is in a few days, and she plans on going with Nathaniel. She wouldn't really... she would apologize to me, and things will go back to before- Unless... she would go with that fool. Would she?_ He growled, oh what did he care? He cared more than he would ever admit. Because he would soon find how much he really did. It's strange- Damian Wayne was not loved as a child, perhaps his mother had once loved him, but he would never know. Damian wasn't taught love, in fact, it frowned upon- Love, such a fickle and ridiculous thing- his grandfather detested it, and any other feeling that was considered 'weak'. What Damian never knew was how strong it was. That night, when he saw her bloodied and battered, he felt like he could take on the world, he would never see her like that again.

Little did he know it was his emotions driving him, well maybe he did- but he certainly never noticed it was love. Maybe he loved her?

 _What was love anyways_

Damian certainly didn't care, up until he may have noticed that Persephone looked good in the color of his eyes. Or that when she smiled, her eyes lit up in the brightest way. Maybe, when she was painting he noticed how focused she was, how she would murmur things to herself. He began to see her differently and that could change everything.

It was the night of the dance, and all the students filled the building in their finery. Girls wore glittering dresses with designer heels. The boys, all different, wore suits and ties, looking rather attractive. Damian had been pressured to go, for _fun._

 _How is standing in a room filled with pubescent teens fun?_ Damian thought irately, as he walked into the dance. Out of habit, his eyes went to find the familiar and now fair form of Persephone. Then he spotted her.

 _Not the brightest idea._

Damian had his breath taken away before. When he was fighting his mother, she had knocked him from under his feet unexpectedly, making him fall onto his back. It's a horrible feeling when you can't breathe- Yet because you know there is air, your gasping for it, even when you know you couldn't reach it for the moment. That was close to what it was like when he saw Persephone. She was wearing a sleek black dress that reached the floor, it hugged her petit and curved frame perfectly. Her rich brown locks were curled and pulled back, in a half bun hairdo. She looked so elegant- though Damian would never talk her aloud- She was talking with Melaine and Nathaniel- smiles and all as always, her lips were painted a soft rosy color. Damian nearly walked over to her when he realized, they _weren't_ talking.

 _Just apologize to her_ , his mind echoed his father's words. He frowned, what would he even say? He remained in the corner, watching her every now and then.

Persephone felt a tap on her shoulder and turned.

"Would you care to dance?" Nathaniel smiled.

Persephone nodded, taking his hand, they danced. They danced before another boy had asked her, and she happily agreed.

Damian decided it would be appropriate to ask her to dance, and then perhaps apologize... He was planning the whole thing as he walked up to her.

Damian cleared his throat, and Persephone stilled along with her partner.

"Could i have this next dance?" Damian spoke coolly.

Persephone nodded stiffly, as the other boy turned her over, Damian noted that she looked... Great.

"Hello, Damian." she greeted plainly, placing her hands on his shoulder.

Damian brought his hands to her waist, "Persephone." he acknowledged.

Persephone couldn't help the small shiver that ran up her spine from where his hands sat. They danced, and silence filled them, everyone had noticed it too. Persephone could not look directly at him, but Damian had kept his eyes on her the whole time.

 _Come on Wayne, just apologize_.

Damian sighed, "Persephone?"

"Yes?" she spoke hesitantly, not sure if she was ready for it.

"I would like to say that- I'm- Well, I'm very, I feel great regret at what I said." he recovered, _why am i being such a bumbling fool?_

Persephone sighed, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "If you feel so bad, then why can't you utter those simple words? Is it because you don't want to? or you can't bring yourself to do it."

Damian paused, "I... I just merely wanted to apologize."

"If this is how you're going to do it, then it won't work like that. I'll always forgive you, Damian. Always. But if you can't apologize for what you've done, how you've hurt me, then I can't help you." she spoke softly, stopping their dance.

Damian didn't respond, his mind was racing- going into overdrive- he didn't know what to do. _Maybe say sorry? that's a start_. He could hear Drakes words echo in his mind- how annoying.

Persephone looked at him, "I'm sorry Damian, I just- can't forgive someone who isn't sorry." she began walking away.

Damian blinked, watching her go, he couldn't, and wouldn't lose her. He grabbed her hand, stopping her. Persephone looked to him, he was so close...

Damian began, "I assure you, Persephone, that I am very- i feel great remorse." He took her hand, and placed it on his shoulder while holding her other hand, they began to dance.

"Maybe you didn't know, but I only argued because I want you to be safe. In fact, i realize that my argument was in fact wrong. You are very capable, and you shouldn't be kept locked away like some precious and delicate china." he whispered into her ear smoothly.

"But to me, you are delicate. And I only said what I said, out of my lack noticing how perfectly capable you sure. The fact is, that you, Persephone Gates, are important to me. And-" he faltered, remembering how she was that night so long ago."-When you were injured, it was my fault. I should have brought you myself, ensuring your safety. I would rather like it if you were never hurt again. Only safe, because I will keep you that way."

Persephone looked up at him, "But how do I know this is true if you can't even say sorry?" she sounded so hurt.

"Because, well..." he didn't know why he couldn't say sorry.

Persephone murmured, "You know I would say it to you. If I had to apologize I would say it in a heartbeat... I would never want to have you be upset at me, Damian."

Damian began, "Persephone Gates, I am- I'm very so- I'm sorry. But clearly, I was right because I only want you to be safe because I care for you. Greatly."

 _What is this feeling?_

Persephone let her eyes gaze into his, "You said it. You're- You said sorry. Do you mean it?"

"I mean it with every fiber of my being."

"Dami..." she murmured, leaning her head in the crook of his neck.

Damian felt something blossom through his chest, _what in the world?_ _What is wrong with me?_

"I forgive you, Damian. Because that's what best friends do," she whispered into his ear.

Damian felt himself smile ever so slightly, "I am glad. Now, how about we leave this ridiculous dance and take a trip to the beach, perhaps?"

Persephone nodded and found herself being led out of the dance, winding through girls and boys. And reaching the small coastline of Gotham, where the moon reflected on the waves of the ocean. They sat in the sand, where her toes wiggled in the cool ground. Damian has his eyes closed, letting the cool breeze wash over him. Persephone looked to him, _should I tell him?_

"Dami?"

He opened his eyes, "Yes?"

 _No, don't, he might not feel the same. We're friends. Good friends._

"Nothing, nevermind. I missed hanging out with you." her thoughts going with the breeze.

Damian hummed, "The feeling is mutual."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, _We're friends... good friends._

Persephone lay on Damian's bed, reading a book while it poured outside. Damian sat beside her and was drawing, as usual, his object to draw was Persephone, like very few occasions, he would draw her. Damian's cat, Pennyworth was curled up on her back, snuggling into her warm sweater shirt.

"I love the rain," she commented randomly.

Damian hummed in thought, "I recall you saying that every time it rained."

Persephone laughed, "Well, I do that so I never forget it myself. Just the sound it makes, very lulling. And when we have thunder, it's so perfect." she sighed.

Pennyworth meowed loudly, before standing up, and arching his back, and laying back down, no moved to the crook of her neck.

Persephone smiled, "Pennyworth must like snuggles."

Damian raised an eyebrow, "Well ever since you met them, and spoiled them, they ask for much more attention than before."

Persephone carefully lifted up Pennyworth and cradled him, petting him lovingly.

"I think they deserve it. They are the best, and most loyal animals i have known, besides my Hades."

Damian snorted, "I still don't see why you had to name your cat after the Greek god Hades. He's a calico that has more orange and white than he has black."

Persephone stuck her tongue out, "He may be colorful, but he could easily bring death." she joked.

Damien rolled his eyes, he patronized, "Oh yes, terrifying."

Persephone jumped onto the bed, looking at his sketch pad, "What did you draw?"

She saw herself, lying down, so focused on herreading. And Pennyworth on her back the whole time.

"Oh Damian, these are beautiful. You're a wonderful artist with graphite."

Damian smirked, "Of course they are, I've always had great talent."

Persephone teased, "Oh now you're just showing off." she nudged him.

Damian caught her gaze and held it. Persephone froze, his eyes were always so intense... Her cellphones ringtone interrupted them. She picked it up, and gasped, answering ut immediately.

"Aunt Elizabeth?"

Damian's eyes widened slightly, _her aunt?_

Persephone stuttered, "Oh- I'm sorry, Auntie. When did you return?"

"Oh, i see. Are you-"

Damian heard a sharp sound, and Persephone winced.

"Yes ma'am." she hung up and slumped into the bed.

"Dami, I have to go. My aunt is back, and well, she wants to talk with me in person and have dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she grinned.

Damian nodded, "Of course."

Persephone hugged him, leaving him alone with his thoughts He realized it was close to that tune of year again, and he waited for the moment when his, _mother_ , would do something, especially if she found our about Persephone.

 _ **Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, but more will be written! I've been kinda just with school and my artistry**_.


	9. What he wants

**_hello readers, please enjoy this chapter. It will be filled with a large number of flashbacks and a few surprise guests. Enjoy!_**

 _Persephone:14 Damian:15_ _(It's his birthday, which after so much digging and research, I've found absolutely nothing on his date of birth. So, i decided to do it on the month he was introduced into the comics, in September.)_

Damian woke up, the day was rather sunny, quite different from the cloudy brisk days in September. Of course, he realized what day it was, and grimaced.

 _It's my birthday._

Damian sat up in bed, having a flashback to the last time he 'celebrated' his birthday.

( This is an alternate version of how Damian met his father. Kinda based of the D.C movie, Son of Batman.)

 _A 10-year-old Damian faced a tall and gorgeous woman, sword in hand. He was breathing heavily- This was the day, after years of observations and practice, he would finally defeat his mother- and earn the right to meet his father._

 _Talia breathed, "You have gotten stronger, my son."_

" _And I will continue to do so when I defeat you."_

 _Talia smirked, "We shall see."_

 _She cut down, and he brought up his sword to deflect the attack. she moved swiftly, slicing again and again. Damian kept up with his mother's now familiar attack formations. Damian knocked her sword out of her hand swiftly, nearly surprising Talia. She reached for the sword, but he swiftly knocked her down and grabbed her sword, pointing both at her throat._

"I have defeated you. Now, take me to my father."

Talia smiled, "As you wish my son, you have done brilliantly."

* * *

Damian scowled, let's just assume his birthday wasn't his favorite day. His father never seemed to be around on these important days, and even Dick seemed busy in Bludhaven. He got up, getting ready for school. Of course, his birthday fell on a Thursday that year. He had gone downstairs, and found his friend, Persephone, speaking with Drake.

"Oh I know, the new technology we could make! I am very excited about the coming collaboration."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, just imagine the resources we could have!"

Persephone noticed Damian out of the corner of her eye. "Oh! Happy birthday Damian!"

Damian's mouth curled up, "Thank you, Persephone."

Tim snickered, "Is that your idea of a smile? It looks like someone you hate stepped on your foot in public."

Damian looked to Tim, "Watch it, Drake, I'm not in the joking mood today."

Dick had entered the kitchen, "Happy birthday D! Guess who got tickets to the new amusement park by the boardwalk for all of us!?"

Persephone held his hands, "Today is your day! I know how much you enjoy the beach!"

Damian frowned, dropping her hands, "Today is another day, and we need to leave, school begins in 25 minutes."

Persephone's face fell, "Damian, what's wrong?"

Damian looked out the window, "My mother. When I chose my father over her, she told me that I was considered a disgrace. And now that I'm 15- age of coming for my mother's side- I have no idea what she plans for this birthday."

Persephone looked down, she did remember asking him about his mother once, he was very serious about it.

 _"Damian?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _Persephone put her book down and leaned back against the tree they sat under. "What is your mother like?"_

 _Damian stiffened beside her, "She is- not welcome here. She's very busy with her own... Plans."_

 _Persephone hummed, "Oh, is that why she never comes?"_

 _Damian nodded, "She isn't welcome, she's very... Dangerous- In a way."_

 _"Dangerous?"_

 _Damian sighed, "Well, she causes a lot of issues. If she ever found out about you..."_

 _Persephone grabbed his hand, "Its ok Dami. I understand."_

 _Damian laughed bitterly inside his mind_ _ if only._

 _"Listen to me, Persephone."_

 _Persephone blinked, nodding._

 _"My mother is not like other mothers. If she were to ever find you, you need to contact me immediately. You've seen her picture before, you know what she looks like."_

 _"Damian, why is she so bad?"_

 _"That's for me to know, its a family problem. One day, you'll have to learn about it."_

Persephone was still confused, and like always, kept in the dark. It was for her own good, but she was rather tired of it. Who was his mother? And why did he want her to stay away? She kept thinking about this all day. Damian had other things on his mind.

As Damian sat in his Literature class, he finally heard something that was useful.

His teacher, Mr. Ben, was going on about some ridiculous stuff about relationships.

"Now children, you're getting to the point of adulthood, finding things can be difficult. So, what do you want? What do you really want? Money?"

Damian blinked, he had plenty of that.

"Fame?" his teacher went on.

He was the son of Bruce Wayne, he didn't need any more fame.

"Love?"

Damian paused, he had love from his father and even his brothers. The teacher interrupted his thoughts.

"And I don't mean from your family. I mean is there a point in your life where you want to find someone to love?"

Damian blinked, did he want that? To have a family of his own?

 _Probably not._

But someone to love? Like how Dick had Kori? Well who knew, Dick always has some new girl he was talking about.

Mr. Ben finished, "So, children, do you really know what you want? What you really want. Something that you see yourself with in the future, forever."

Damian may have realized two things. One that his teacher was an absolute fool. And two, that there was _someone_ , that he wanted to be with. Class ended with the ring of the bell, sending the teens home after a stupidly long day. Damian waited for Persephone, still pondering over the teacher's words.

 _'What do you really want?'_

"Hey, Dami!"

Damian saw her coming over to him, backpack in tow.

"So, I was gonna walk home, I need to go get something."

Damian scowled, but Persephone soothed him, "I will be at your house soon, I'll drive there. I promise." she held his hands, smiling sincerely.

Damian sighed, "Don't get yourself killed."

Persephone hugged him, "I won't, it's the least I can do on your birthday." she walked off, Damian was hesitant to leave her.

Persephone entered her apartment, her aunt was at the office, and Evelyn should be around...

"Mmph!" she heard a muffled cry and Persephone turned around.

Talia smiled, like a wolf hunting her prey, and beside her sat Evelyn, tied up and bound to a chair.

Persephone dropped her backpack. "You. You're- how did you-"

"Hello, Miss Gates. It's a pleasure to meet my son's greatest weakness." She sat like a queen, proud and powerful.

Persephone looked at Evelyn, whispering a quick, 'don't worry'.

"How do you know me?"

Talia smiled wryly, "Oh I would know if my own son had fallen for someone. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

Persephone's heart quickened, she was confused. What did she mean?

Talia smirked, chuckling, "Oh he hasn't told you, has he?"

Persephone blinked, "He told me enough. You're dangerous, and your not a real mother."

Talia frowned, "Oh my dear Persephone, he has kept you in the dark. It's for your own good I suppose, but wandering blindly through life is quite dangerous."

Persephone reached for her phone in her back pocket, Talia noticed.

"There's no use in trying child. I could kill you before you blink."

Persephone swallowed, "What do you want?"

Talia stood, advancing, "To send my son a message. For him to know he is at the mercy of me and my army."

Persephone's head spun around, _Message? army? What?_

"Why are you doing this? Damian, he's strong and smart, and kind."

Talia circled her, running a hand through her hair momentarily. "Oh, I know he is. I raised him to be brilliantly skilled in everything. But he has grown soft, because of you, precious girl." She grabbed Persephone by the neck, squeezing just enough to stop air from getting in her lungs.

Persephone choked out, "He isn't weak!"

Talia tightened her grip, "Why child, you have no idea where the meaning of strong. You are nothing but weak. Before you, my son was cold and heartless. Before his father, he could have ruled by my side. So, if there was no ** _you_** , then he would realize he was wrong to oppose me."

Persephone gasped, she reached for her watch, a gift from Damian, and sent an alert to him.

Persephone struggled, "You are crazy- No wonder Damian was like he was, and still is-" she gasped for air, "-His mother is a complete lunatic."

Talia let go, allowing Persephone to gasp for air, before Talia swung her hand, violently slapping her.

"If I were you, I would learn some respect. You will see me again, Persephone Gates. After all, now that I know m son's greatest weakness, it shall be his greatest downfall.

And with that, Talia had gone as swiftly as she came.

Damian, Dick, and Tim slammed open the door, finding a bound Evelyn and Persephone gasping on the wood floor. Dick went to help Evelyn, while Damian rushed to Persephone.

Persephone coughed, her voice hoarse, "Dami."

Damian scowled, "Who did this?"

Tim found a blade in the wall, with a note, "Damian. It's from Her."

Evelyn ran to Persephone as soon as she was free.

"You're welcome," Dick muttered.

Evelyn scooted Damian aside, "Oh Miss! Are you alright! Oh, that woman is terrible!"

Persephone smiled softly, "I'm ok Eve."

Damian went over to Tim, the blade was all too familiar. The League of Shadows. He read the note, it was written in his mother's tongue.

 _Damian, you must know that I would have found your new pet. She is quite a young lady, very lovely indeed. But she will be your downfall, for she has made you weak. I promise you, keeping her in the dark will not keep her safe. After all, the blinder you are, the easier to fall._

 _Talia Al Ghul._

Damien clenched his fist, of course, she would threaten to take what he cared for.

"What happened?" Tim helped her to the couch.

Persephone felt her tender neck, "She- she was here. And Evelyn was tied up..." trailing off.

"Are you ok?" Damian inspected her neck. Bruising was beginning.

"Apart for being choked and shamelessly slapped, then yes Dami, I'm fine."

Damian glared, "She slapped you?"

Persephone nodded weakly.

Damian growled, "That's it... What did she say?"

"She told me I was your weakness... Told me I was weak." Persephone's eyes glazed over.

"Am I your weakness? Have I ruined your relationship with your mother?"

Damian scoffed, "We had no relationship, I was her pawn. You haven't done anything."

Persephone looked down, "Damian, she was right about one thing."

"And that is?"

Persephone stood up, locking eyes will all three of the brothers. "All of you have been lying to me, keeping me in the dark!" she ranted pacing back and forth.

"What is happening Damian? I'm scared and confused! Your mother knows me? where I live, who I am? What does she mean by the army? And why has she tried to kill me!?"

Damian began, but she cut him off. "Damian, please, you can't keep this up. This isn't right. Friends don't keep secrets like this. Who is your mother, and why was she here?"

Damian pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sit. Now."

Persephone did so, waiting expectantly.

Damian went on, "My mother, Talia Al Ghul, is a leader of a cult called the League of Shadows."

The League of Shadows, Persephone had heard of it once or twice.

"Your mother is Thalia Al Ghul? So, that makes you... Damian Al Ghul, supposed heir to the league?"

Damian blinked, "As I mentioned long ago, my mother is my enemy, and I am hers. I no longer believe in that life."

Persephone went on, "How is that possible? Isn't the league dangerous? How did she meet your father?"

Damian sighed, "That's for another day."

Dick placed a hand on Damian's shoulder, "No, we need to tell her everything."

Persephone blanked, "What?"

"Sephie, we aren't just your average, extremely wealthy and handsome orphans," Dick admitted dramatically.

Damian nodded, "We are Gotham's heroes. I am Robin, son of Batman."

"I was the first Robin, now I'm Nightwing," Dick added.

Tim sheepishly nodded, "I was the third Robin, and now I'm Red Robin."

Persephone panicked, "You're- You, Robins? Bruce, Batman?"

"Calm down Persephone."

"No! I will not calm down! I just found out my best friend is Robin! And that his brothers happen to be my heroic crushes! And Bruce Wayne is Batman! And your mother is the leader of a league of assassins!" she screamed frantically.

Dick smiled, "Aw, I'm your hero crush?"

Persephone glared, "And after 5 years, you never told me! _We're friends Damian! Friends don't keep secrets like this! This is ridiculous!_ " she punched his chest repeatedly.

Damian grabbed her hands, and replied, "I know. I only did it to keep you safe. Only now I realize that keeping you in the dark was not going to be of help."

Persephone leaned her head on his chest, "Damian, this is a trick? A dream?

Some alternate reality?"

Damian, for the first time ever, hugged her. "I assure you this is no dream. I should have told you from the start, please accept my apologies."

Persephone sighed, "Of course I do... So, your Robin?"

Damian nodded.

Persephone pouted, "So all the times I was talking about him, it only inflated your ego, didn't it?"

Damian smirked, "Perhaps."

Persephone looked at Dick, "And you're... Nightwing?"

Dick winked, "In the flesh."

Persephone freaked, "Oh my God, I've known Nightwing for literally 5 years, and I'm talking to him right now."

Dick laughed, "I'm still me, with and without the spandex."

Persephone said, "And Tim is Red Robin? Oh my God. No wonder, you're just brilliant with computers!"

Tim blushed a bit, "Yeah, that's me."

Persephone stopped, "Oh my holy cow, Bruce is Batman. I could never picture him in the costume. Well, then again I could. This is amazing! I mean I know it's your birthday, but this is the best thing ever! Can I wear your costume!?"

Damian frowned, "No. I didn't need you getting ideas. You are going to remain safe as a civilian."

Dick laughed, "You know, Bruce had a feeling this would happen. He eventually thought you would become a part of this family, and what with your athletic history... He made a prototype suit."

Persephone froze, "A part of the family? What do you mean?"

Damian cleared his throat, "Out of the question. She will not become a hero. Now, if you don't mind, can we go to the boardwalk?"

Persephone sighed, "Ok Damian. But I get to go to the Batcave."

"No."

"Please?"

"...No."

"Pretty please?"

"...Fine. But first, boardwalk. Todd is already meeting us there."

They walked out the door, and Persephone leaned towards Dick.

"So about that prototype..."

They all walked around the boardwalk, riding rollercoasters and beating every game they had. The sunset was beautiful, bright reds and fiery oranges blazed brightly in the sky, fading into a blue and purple. Damian leaned against the railings with Persephone by his side.

"Did you ever have a special birthday wish list?"

Damian frowned, "I never celebrate my birthday. But I believe this is enough."

Persephone hummed, "Dami?"

"Yes?"

"Remeber how I said I had everything I needed? And what my birthday wish was?"

"I do recall that. What was your wish?"

"It was to be friends with you forever." She gazed out into the ocean wistfully.

"And it came true. Here I am, still friends, and you're also my very own hero. What more could I want?"

Damian looked out, that question still rang through his mind.

 _What do you really want?_

 _I don't know_ , he admitted to himself.

"So do you know what you want for your wish?" Persephone leaned closer.

 _Do you know?_

I'm not sure."

"I hope you think of something Dami. Wishes definitely come true."

Damian and Persephone regrouped with his brothers, and they all rode on the Ferris wheel, watching the firework show.

As they sat watching the colorful show, Damian realized something. He watched Persephone watch the sky with wonder and awe, the colors pouring over her skin. He realized how... Beautiful she really was. Inside and out- she had her flaws, of course, but she was human. Damian let himself smile for the briefest of moments.

 _Do you know what you want?_

 _He was never more sure about anything in his life._ He wanted her. He wanted Persephone Emiliana Gates. He wanted her to laugh for him. Smile for him. Him alone. He possibly wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

 _Is this what love was?_

Damian couldn't believe what was racing through his mind. But he was always sure about what _he wanted_. And he wanted to be with Persephone. She looked back at him.

"What?" she smiled curiously.

Damian blinked, "Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

Persephone blushed for some reason, "Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," he replied under his breath.

Persephone held his hand, scooting closer to him. "Happy birthday, Damian Wayne."

Damian replied, "I know what I want. My birthday wish."

Persephone turned to him, his face inches from hers. "You do?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

Damian leaned in, whispering into her ear. "You"

Persephone breathed, "Me?"

Damian hummed, his warm breath fanning over her neck.

"Yes. I realized I couldn't do without you. I care for you greatly." he added.

Persephone rested her head on his shoulder. "I do too Dami."

Damian felt content and at peace. So unusual for him, what with the life he lived. But then he remembered his mother's words.

 _She will be your downfall._

 _No,_ he thought _, she will be the very thing that drives me. Her safety is crucial to me_

As they left the Boardwalk, Damian knew that he had what he wanted. All he wanted was her.

Damian brought her home and walked her to her door. She turned to him before he left, and embraced him.

"Happy birthday Dami. I've always cared for you, I always will." she murmured, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Damian stood there as she closed the door, leaving him alone. Had she? Did she- did she love him? And if she did... Did he love her too?


	10. author note chapter revamp

Hey guys, I realized that I didn't like this chapter. Like, at all. I read over it a million times, and i was like, 'this didn't fit' So, im deciding that we can just trash the whole red hood friendship, because this is about Damian and Persephone, and while i love how easy it is for her to be a friend to literally anyone... I just wanna refocus the whole thing back to them. Don't get me wrong, i love having all the brothers in there, being big brothers. But for some reason i lost focus of that, i could blame it on a lot of things, but I'll blame it on my lack of creativity. So, yeah, let's just remove that whole part. Thanks!

Persephone got home from her gym class. She entered the house it seemed so quiet, she froze- Her aunt was waiting for her right there at the table.

"Good evening Aunt Elizabeth." she sat properly, no slouching.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Persephone. My you have grown- do you know what this means?"

"No..."

"You are turning sixteen in a year. Sixteen was how old I began going to work with my father," she spoke calmly.

Persephone swirled her fingers on the glass tabletop, "Is that so?"

"Yes. I know you are in school, but after school, you will come with me. I am preparing you for your sweet sixteen."

Persephone brightened, "Sweet sixteen? Like a party for me?"

Elizabeth frowned, "Who else? Listen, child, you are becoming a young lady. There's no more time for your childish ways. You need to grow up, Persephone."

Persephone frowned, "But I am a child. A teen, I want to live my life! I want to become an artist!"

Elizabeth scoffed, "There will be no time for art. I've seen your grades, you excel at technology, just like your father did."

"I want to be like my father, but I also want to be me."

Elizabeth stiffened, the tension grew thicker. "What we want, and what will happen are two very different things."

"Well what I want, and what you want for me, and what happens, are not the same. Ever since I was young you have never been there for me! I need you to be there! All those gymnastic shows, art contests, family days, you weren't there." Persephone finally burst.

Elizabeth fired back, "Persephone Gates, you will not speak to me like that! I have done everything I needed to do to raise you!"

"You have never been there for me! You never raised me, Evelyn did!"

Elizabeth stood, "Go to your room."

Persephone stood abruptly, "Gladly."

Persephone turned on her television, blocking out everything else. She hardly noticed the news report of the day. _"Breaking News- The infamous ex-psychologist Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, has escaped from prison once again. A message from Commissioner Gordon asks that civilians stay inside and away from suspicious activity while the professionals handle it. "_

As Persephone sat in her room, working on her latest painting, she felt her phone buzz, it was Damian.

" _Will you come over for dinner?"_

Persephone smiled as she replied.

 _"Of course. Be there in 15."_

She had to walk, so she used her fire escape, and half jogged to his house. She knocked on the door, and Alfred answered.

"Youll find them in the dining room, miss."

Persephone panted, "Thanks, Alfred."

She tried regaining her breath and found then in the dining room, even Jason.

"Hey, guys! Oh... What's wrong?" her face fell.

Bruce seemed grim, "Please have a seat Persephone."

She sat down quietly, she looked to Damian, he seemed distressed.

Bruce spoke up, "I heard about what happened to you and Talia."

Persephone paused, "Oh, yes."

He went on, "Now that your one of her targets, you need to be careful. Very careful, because she has eyes and ears everywhere. Now that you know our secret, are you willing to protect it with your life?"

"Of course I am. I would never give it up, not for anything."

Damian looked at her, "Even if it means death?"

Persephone faltered, but stood, "I know you're worried. I know I haven't been invited to a nice dinner. But until my dying breath, I'm willing to do something important with my life. And that's keeping your secret. Even you can't keep telling me that it's too dangerous." she looked at Damian, who was tightly clenching his fist.

Bruce nodded, "As you know, Damian is Robin, Dick is Nightwing, Tim is Red Robin, and Jason is Red Hood."

Persephone looked at Jason. _Well, that's new._

Damian finally spoke, "Father, as much as I hate this idea, she needs to be taught self-defense."

Persephone looked at Damian, "Are you serious? Who are you and where's my Damian? Impossible, you'd never let me" she muttered.

Damian shifted in his seat, "I'm dead serious. My mother is no laughing matter."

"Yeah, about as funny as the time she choked me." she frowned.

Bruce nodded, "We'll train you if you're up to the task."

Persephone slumped into her seat, "That means I won't have time for gymnast classes, or my art."

Bruce nodded somewhat. "I'm sorry Persephone. If it makes you feel better, Dick is an excellent acrobat, he could teach you."

"An acrobat?"

Dick smiled, "Yeah, you have a good body for it too! Imagine they tricks they could never teach you in class, I could probably teach them to you."

Persephone chewed her lip, "I'd be really grateful if he could teach me. And, I would really like to see the Batcave."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes, I hear it's quite the place."

Bruce contemplates for a moment, before answering. "Boys, why don't you show her?"

They all got up, she followed Damian, and they showed her one of the entrances.

When she entered the large cavern, she felt like a child again.

"Oh my gosh. It's amazing."

Damian nodded proudly, "It is indeed."

They showed her around, vehicles, weapons gadgets, the best tech she's seen. And the costumes.

She looked at the original Robin costume, "Oh my gosh, you two had to wear _this?"_

Dick chuckled, "It was when we were little."

Persephone stifled a laugh, "Oh wow. I mean, I don't know, I'm sure you pulled it off somehow, you all look like models for heaven's sake."

Dick laughed, "I don't know, I think you should try it on."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, there's a changing room in here too."

"Of course there is. I don't think I should be wearing it..." she admitted.

Jason shrugged, "Bruce isn't here, besides he trusts you."

Persephone opened the glass, taking the costume carefully. They lead her to the changing room and waited patiently.

"10$ it doesn't fit her." Jason joked.

"20$ it fits to tight." Dick fired back.

Persephone poked her head through the door, "Guys how did you do anything in this thing? This is worse than my leotard."

"Where's the mask?"

Persephone blinked, "Oh, right." she shuffled around, then stepped out.

"Um, guys this is a bit short."

Dick looked at Jason, "You owe me 20$"

Persephone stretched her fingers in the gloves, "Wow, this is so weird. A bit tight for my taste, but feels empowering."

Damian threw a cape at her, "Please cover yourself before Drakes' eyes fall out "

Tim snorted, "Oh please, she's your _girlfriend._ "

Damian scoffed, "She is not."

She looked at Dick and Jason, "You wore this on your patrols?"

They both nodded, Dick joked, "Hey, looks better on you than it did us."

Persephone smiled, "Thanks." she went back, and changed herself back to her normal clothes.

Damian said, "So, do you think you can handle it?"

Persephone nodded, "Yep!"

"tt"

She smiled mischievously, "You know Damian, I am gonna be here almost every day. Right here. With you. So you better get used to all this."

"I can handle 'all that' perfectly fine."

"Good. I can't wait to become a hero." she teased.

Damian rolled his eyes, "Not in your life."


	11. Fear and Love

**_Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

Persephone had gotten up early as she could, which wasn't that early considering she liked to sleep. She had filled her backpack with her gym clothes, today she was gonna begin her training. She was rather excited that she was gonna be trained by Batman, but then again, this was only happening because the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul wanted to possibly kill her- Or worse.

Persephone walked to her kitchen, grabbing a water bottle, and quietly closing the fridge.

"Where are you going?"

Persephone froze, "Good morning aunt Elizabeth. I was, uh- I have an internship!"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? With whom?"

"With- Mister Wayne! Its gonna have me totally busy this whole summer, so I just thought, what better way to learn than learn from one of the best!" she explained.

"Are you serious? Did he give you an internship?"

"Yes, why, he thinks very highly of me."

Elizabeth looked at her closely, "Ok... Could you tell him 'thank you' from me? Be back for dinner."

Persephone was already halfway out the door, "Ok yeah! Bye!"

Persephone sighed, as she stepped up to the manor, knocking on the door tepidly.

Alfred answered it, as usual, Damian stood beside him.

"Are you ready?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

Persephone nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Damian took her to the training room in the cave, Bruce was sitting there, with the other brothers.

"Hello, Persephone. First, we need to do a few tests." Bruce spoke.

Persephone set down her bag, "Tests?"

"Yes, physical tests, mental tests. We need to see how far your body and mind can go. But it won't be too hard." Bruce smiled.

"Ok. Let's do it."

They first tested her physicality, what was her cardio, and raw strength. Persephone had no idea the strength she had, even if it wasn't super impressive, it was something.

She panted, "How'd I do?"

Tim looked up from the screen, "Impressively. You have a pretty constant heartbeat for cardio, but not very consistent. Looks like you'll be needing to jog more often."

"Jog? How on earth do you guys stay in shape? I mean, exercise and a good diet are obvious, but this is exhausting."

Damian handed her her water bottle, "Training, builds all these things. Stamina, efficiency, strength, agility. Your statistics are expected of a teenage girl, even with the gymnasium you do every week."

"So, that means I'm good?"

"A bit far from it, but yes."

"Thank you for your kind honesty."

Damian smirked, "All you need is to stick to the regimen, and you'll be in decent shape."

Persephone gasped in mock hurt, "Decent? Oh come on Damian, I'll be more than decent."

"Maybe even good."

Persephone pouted, "Just cause I wasn't taught to be some major ninja assassin when I was 4-"

"I was 1." he cut in.

Persephone sniffed, "-Doesn't mean that you have the right to tell me I'm out of shape."

Damian snorted, "Oh but it does."

"Damian! You're being really unhelpful you know that? It's not like you're training me."

"Oh, he is," Bruce said, handing her a false staff.

Persephone blanked, "He is?"

Damian's lips curled, "I am."

They stood on the mat, Damian looked her in the eye.

"First rule, no mercy."

Bruce cleared his throat, "Damian."

Damian sighed, "The first rule, never let your guard down, keep your mind and body alert."

Persephone nodded, _how do you keep your body alert_

"The second rule, you may be my friend, but on the training floor, we are teammates. Pushing each other to their limits."

"Ok."

He taught her the basics of self-defense, of course, she had grown tired and frustrated that she wasn't having any effect on Damian.

She swung a lazy right hook angrily.

Damian easily dodged it, "You're getting sloppy."

Persephone grumbled, swinging again and again. She threw a kick, he caught it.

"You're getting lazy." he tugged in her leg, making her lose her balance.

Persephone wobbled, muttering "Or I'm getting pissed."

"You learn a new word from Jason?" he frowned, reminding her to keep her fists up.

"Maybe. Damian, this is so pointless, I can't do it." she sat down with a huff.

Damian sighed, "It takes time."

Persephone sighed, "I know it does. I, of all people, know good things take time."

Damian sat before her, "Nothing comes from giving up."

Persephone looked down, "Sometimes it does."

Damian tilted her chin, he repeated. "Nothing comes from giving up."

Persephone held his hand, "I know. I hope you don't give up on me."

"I never could."

Persephone had continued her training, every day, for a small amount of time, building up her skills. It wasn't easy, but with the threat of Talia looming over her head, what more could she do?

Persephone rested her head on Damian's chest. "How did you do it?"

Damian fiddled with her hair as they lay outside, watching the stars.

"Do what?"

"I don't know, train relentlessly... It's so brutal."

"My mother never believed in weakness. If I was weak, I would have been dead."

"But you aren't weak. Damian, you are one of the strongest people I've known. Strong, and courageous..." she murmured.

Damian's hands stilled, "You believe that?"

Persephone looked up at him, "Of course I do. Ever since we were kids, I knew that."

Damian hummed, his hands ran through her thick tresses, "I always knew you were quite strange."

Persephone frowned, "Really?"

"Yes. Always happy, always standing up for people that didn't deserve it. It was annoying really."

Persephone scoffed, "Thanks."

"But, I did realize that it wasn't all so bad. I learned to accept it and some might even say it grew on me," he assured her.

"And here I was thinking you had a heart," she said jokingly.

"I do. But sometimes it difficult to tell."

"No, no, all I need to do is listen." she placed her ear to his chest, finding his steady heartbeat.

"See? There's a perfectly good heartbeat."

Damian looked at her quizzically, "I suppose you're right."

Persephone hummed thoughtfully, "I do believe I am... Do you know how much you mean to me?"

Damian paused, what a random thing to say. "How much?"

"It's kinda hard to say, there isn't a big enough number. Sometimes you just, can't replace people you care about with a few digits."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Damian."

"Perhaps you know how much I care for you, then?"

Persephone yawned, trailing softly.

"I can't read your mind, Damian..."

"You mean a great deal to me. And if my mother were to try and find you again, and hurt you, take you from me... I won't give her mercy."

Persephone nestled her head in the crook of his arms.

"Could we stay like this forever?" She mused sleepily.

Damian didn't exactly know how to reply.

Persephone sighed quietly, breathing softly. "..love... you..."

Did Damian hear that correctly? "What?"

Persephone had fallen asleep in his arms, the soothing sound of her breathing was all he could hear. He would never really know what she meant.

* * *

Persephone woke up in a room that was familiar...

"You're awake."

She turned, Damian was exiting his bathroom. "How did I?"

"I wasn't about to let you sleep outside."

"Oh. I see." she stretched, yawning.

"Damian?"

"Yes?"

"It's a Saturday. Could we just, I don't know- Relax?"

"Your training."

"I do it every day. And, it's nearly the end of summer break, Dami- Please?"

Damian huffed, "As you wish."

"Oh thank you. Now, you're stuck with me all day."

"Doesn't sound too terrifying."

Persephone mocked hurt. "Oh, well, if you didn't mind, I will go find someone who enjoyed my company."

Damian rolled his eyes, "Very well then, let's go see what my 'brothers' are doing master."

Persephone hummed, walking through the manner with him, she spotted Alfred.

"Oh, Alfred!" she called for the butler.

"Yes, miss Persephone?"

"Could you tell me where Timothy is?"

"Ah, Master Timothy is in the cave. Ever since word that the Scarecrow escaped, he's been trying to help Master Bruce track him down. To be honest with you miss, he's been stuck down there much too long."

Persephone smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Alfred. Perhaps I could bring some food down for him? Maybe coffee?"

Alfred smiled, leading her into the kitchen, Damian following reluctantly.

He prepared sandwiches and Persephone made the coffee, she took the time to figure out how everyone likes theirs- Bruce likes minimal cream and sugar, Jason likes its straight, Dick likes half and a half for sugar and cream, and Tim likes more sugar than cream. Damian dislikes coffee, preferring tea.

Alfred thanked her as she took to food down to him, Damian following her quietly.

She found Tim with his eyes glued to the computer screen, going through different files on Jonathan Crane.

She set the tray down and sat in the chair to his right. "Tim?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you been down here?"

"Uh, maybe a day."

Damian scoffed, "Or three."

Persephone sighed, "Tim, you need to eat- here, I brought you coffee, just like you like it."

Tim took the cup gladly, he looked at the tray. "Thanks, Seph- Are those from Alfred?"

"Yeah, get some real food in your system. What has you down here for days on end?"

Tim turned the screen to her, biting his sandwich. "Scarecrow. There was a robbery at the chemical plant, he stole tanks of carbogen. Nothing new really, but we never caught him.

"Carbogen... Isn't that a mix of carbon dioxide and oxygen?"

"Yes, if someone inhales it, it fools your brain into thinking the subject is suffocating, inducing fear and anxiety, it can also cause hallucinations."

Persephone shivered, "And why does he need it?"

"Its a main component in his infamous 'fear gas' which isn't fun stuff."

"May I?" she pointed to the computer.

"Go ahead, heck, maybe you could help me?"

"I'll try, of course, I'm not some super brilliant person like you. But, I can help."

Damian cleared his throat, Persephone turned.

"Oh, um, Damian, How about I help Tim for a while, and then later, you and I can go and get something to eat, sound good?"

Damian nodded, looking to Tim, "If I see her coming back here past 9:30, I will tell father about your caffeinated marshmallow stash."

Damian looked to Persephone, "I'll see you at 4:00."

Tim watched him go, "How does he always find out?"

Persephone laughed, "You know, if you slept more often, coming out of the literal cave, you wouldn't need- caffeinated marshmallows? I'm sure a break from your detective work won't kill you, Timothy."

Tim sighed, "Yeah, but I can get so caught up."

Persephone nodded understandingly, "So, what first?"

Tim pulled up files on the monitor beside him, "Read them. Every single one. Every detail. I need you to understand how he thinks and acts before you can help. Meanwhile, I will be researching recent 'sightings' and robberies."

Persephone opened the file, reading through them carefully. Jonathan Crane aka. Scarecrow, was once a brilliant psychologist, now self-proclaimed 'master of fear' known for developing the infamous fear gas. As she read accounts of having breathed in or been injected with said fear gas, she realized how horrible it really was. But the way he spoke, the way he thought, was the scariest thing to her. Ironic.

One conversation of his stood out. _"Everyone is afraid. Even the strongest and most skilled, have their fears. Whether they are easily seen or rooted deep within the mind, they are there. Even the most irrational fears can break a man's mind. Controlling fear, means you control everyone, everything, with a mind- because everyone has it. Isn't it peculiar? Fear? How it can bring people to the lowest they can get, feeling utterly defenseless. Weak. So very fragile. Imagine your greatest fear, coming to life before you, slowly engulfing you. You'd be trapped. Clawing at yourself, hoping, no, praying that the nightmares will end. But they won't, oh no, they will devour you whole, till there is nothing left but fear. Isn't it fantastic? How breakable a mind is. It's quite inconceivable, but I have done it. Seen grown men beg and plead before me. All because of fear."_

Persephone's head rang, _How could a man think like that? Unless... He fuels himself with fear. Does he enjoy watching people go mad with fear? He must, she could see it in every word that was written._ After two hours, she read them all.

"I finished."

Tim looked to her, "Really? Wow, you're fast."

"Yeah, this man, Jonothan Crane, he seems to be very..."

"Insane? Wicked? Yeah, Crane fits the bill."

Seven hours later, Damian went to the cave, only to find Persephone and Drake raving about something.

Persephone was chatting with him, till she noticed Damian.

"Oh! Damian! Hey, we figured out a pattern to Scarecrows robberies!"

Tim nodded, "Yeah! You see, has been hitting chemical factories right? Only specific ones. All the ones that provide a specific chemical."

"Like carbon," Persephone added.

"Exactly, and so he's going in a pattern, I don't know how I didn't see it!"

Damian looked to Persephone, "I made reservations at your favorite restaurant."

"Oh my god, that restaurant is impossible to get in so soon... How did you?"

"Let's just say I made a few arrangements. Our reservations are at 4:45."

Persephone panicked, "Damian! That's un an hour! I need to get dressed, wash up."

"Well, you should begin."

She looked to Tim, "I will, I will be back. I swear it. Bye, Tim."

Damian looked at him, "She will not be coming back down here. Don't forget, I know your stash."

Tim glared, "Ha, well too bad cause I moved them."

"Under your bed?"

"...No"

"I thought so Drake. Find a better hiding place."

Persephone frantically got ready, rushing around Damian's bathroom.

"Oh, why didn't I bring my other shoes. Damian, you should have told me earlier, I'll never have enough time, I'm just, a mess."

"Persephone."

She combed her hair, "Were running out of time- Yes Dami?"

"You look fine."

"No really, I don't, this restaurant-" Damian put a finger to her lips.

"You look fine. As always."

"Just fine isn't enough."

Damian looked down, muttering, "You look pretty.

"What?"

Damian looked at her, "You look pretty."

"...I do?"

Damian's finger skimmed over her lip, down to her chin, before pulling away.

"Yes"

Persephone felt a buzz across her skin, "Thank you, we should- we should get going."

"Yes."

Alfred dropped them off with a smile- master Damian had finally decided to take her out- He had firmly denied it when his brothers had said it was.

Damian helped seat her at the table, she smiled thanking him.

"I still can't believe you did this for me... Wait- Why did you do this?"

Damian looked at her, "You really don't know?"

"Oh, should I know?"

Damian smirked, "Of course you would forget."

"Forget what?"

"The day we officially became friends.'

"Oh. Today is that day?"

"Yes. August 21st."

"Oh my gosh. Oh Dami, I can't believe it, I am so sorry, really." she ranted on.

Damien cut her off, "Persephone, I of all people know this would happen. It's expected."

"So that's why you brought me to dinner? Not just because it's a random day?"

"No. I brought you to celebrate, I believe is the term used."

Persephone breathed, "I can't believe you did all this. Reservations at my favorite restaurant, on our 'friendaversary' Peonies on the table, you really did something special... And I did nothing."

"Friendaversary?"

"The anniversary of our friendship."

"Ah. Listen, it doesn't matter what you do, I enjoy your presence. You are enough."

"Oh, um- Thank you. I enjoy being with you too." she smiled.

Damian's lips twitched, Persephone grabbed his hand.

"Damian."

"Yes?"

"You know I-"

A waiter came up to them, "Hello monsieur, madame-" he saw Persephone slide her hands out of his, fiddling with her silverware.

"Oh. Shall I come back at a better time?"

"Oh no, it's fine. Um, I would like the alfredo with chicken, please?"

The waiter scribbled something down and looked to Damian.

"Chicken cranberry, and kale salad."

Persephone gave him a look.

Damian looked back, sighing. He muttered " Please..."

"Right away monsieur, have a nice evening."

Persephone sighed and Damian cleared his throat.

"Where were we?"

"Oh, um, I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you called me all sorts of things, only pushing me further to be your friend." she teased.

Damian gave a tight-lipped smile, "Hilarious."

"Oh come on Dami, you know I love-" She cut herself off.

Damian raised his eyebrow, "You what?"

"Nothing," she replied casually.

The waiter served them without a word, and Persephone poked at her food.

"Persephone."

"So, the food here is to die for, but you always order the same thing."

"Persephone." his voice hardened.

"I guess they must make it a certain way that you like."

"Persephone." his voice echoed strongly, causing others to look at the young pair.

"Yes, Damian?"

"What were you going to say?"

Persephone averted her eyes, mumbled. "That I love you."

"Say that again?"

"That I love you, " She mumbled more incoherently than the last time. Damian frowned, "What?"

"That I love you." she breathed.

Damian's hesitated, unsure what to say.

Persephone got up, "Im sorry, I just, I shouldn't have-" she left a stunned Damian.

Damian's mind raced, _she loves me. Do I love her?_ He noticed her walking away, and he got up, leaving the table.

He found her outside, on the terrace. The wind sweeping at her dress.

Damian stood away from her, still unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I knew that was silly of me."

Persephone sniffled, "I'm sorry Damian..."

Damian snapped out of it, "Persephone."

"I'm, so, so sorry...-" The tears fell silently.

"I'm not."

Persephone gulped back her tears, "What?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you don't feel the same, and I- I knew it would confuse you."

"Did I say such a thing?"

"No, but you... You didn't say anything." she murmured uncertainly.

Damian turned her to face him, "Precisely."

Persephone looked into his eyes, they were filled with certainty. She leaned her head on him gently.

"The problem is that I have been denying something for a long time. Denying my- Endearment for you. Perhaps I was waiting for a better time or waiting for something else to happen, but I'm certain it was only because of the repression of my feelings from a young age. I was never loved, nor was I taught how to show love. Until I met you, and with the help of my father and adoptive brothers I did learn somewhat." he held her, placing his chin over her head.

"The truth is, I fear to lose you. Now that my mother has her mind set on taking you and using you against me, I only want you to be safe," he spoke with genuine care.

Persephone raised her head, her face inches from his own. "You love me?"

Damian nodded softly, still not sure if he could really on admit it.

Persephone caressed his cheek, gazing at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward, she brushed her lips over his cheek, trailing to his ear.

"I love you, Damian Wayne." she hummed softly, embracing him.

Damian held her tightly, "And I, you. I will not stop until you are safe from my mother."

"I know."

Damian grabbed her hand, "Perhaps we should finish dinner?"

"Yes, we should." she smiled, leaning on his shoulder.

 ** _(Sorry, it been so long since I last posted, hope you like it!)_**


	12. Nyctophobia and Atychiphobia

Robin stood on the rooftops above Gotham, Scarecrow was robbing another chemical plant.

Persephone's voice came on the mic, _"He's at the factory that Tim and I figured he would go to."_

Batman nodded, _"Yes. Good job you two."_

 _"Couldn't have done it without Persephone. You guys there yet?"_

 _"Coming up to the factory soon,"_ Robin responded.

 _"Be safe. Even if you've dealt with him before, it doesn't make him not dangerous."_ Persephone advised.

Batman and Robin stepped out of the vehicle, advancing to the factory. They entered the building, strange mixes of chemicals invaded Robins' nose. They heard a chuckle and a tall scraggly figure stepped out of the shadows. Everyone who met him knew him by sight or reputation, the master of fear was not unknown in Gotham.

Scarecrow smiled viciously, his ragged face creating the look of terror that many feared. "Hello, Batman, and his little robin."

Robin scowled, "What are you planning?"

The man was a genius he had to admit. He's read through his files more times he could care to count. Though a genius he may be, he has used and turned to many civilians into scarred and frightened people, never able to see past their own fears.

Scarecrow tsked, the straw of his costume protruding every which way, like a thousand needle points at the ready. "Young boy, you shouldn't question the master of fear."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "We know what you're up to Crane."

Scarecrow turned angrily, his jaggedly sewn smile seemed more fearsome than usual. "Don't you dare speak that name. Do you think you know what I do, Dark Knight? Then you are wrong. Standing there, you should fear me."

Robin scoffed, this pathetic man wore a scarecrow outfit and thought himself _scary?_ How utterly ridiculous. "I fear nothing."

Scarecrow craned his neck, only looking ghastlier. "Oh, really little robin? Not a single thing?"

"Nothing."

Of course, Damian didn't truly fear simple and petty creatures, or like the strange people that believed animals were frightening. He wasn't afraid of people, he was raised to stare fear in the face, not even batting an eye his way. But that was before he met Persephone Gates. That was before something could cause him to fear. He did fear for her safety, she was a walking disaster after all.

Scarecrows face filled with frightening glee, "Oh no, not a thing, but someone." he waited for Robins reaction.

"No one," he replied irately.

Scarecrow peered at him, this child was hiding something."Fear of nothing and no one? How peculiar... Or, perhaps, fear of losing someone." He watched closely, Robin seemed to stop, as if he was thinking of a particular person.

Robin paused, not panicking at all. "Of course not." though he knew he was lying, he was a better liar, and he was practically prepared for any question thrown at him

 _If only he knew my fear is Persephone around stairs. Among other things, she should not be permitted to do_ , he thought almost amused.

Scarecrow cackled, walking back and forth slowly. "And that, my boy, was hesitation. Perhaps a little lamb?"

Robin clenched his fist, his stance widening. Maybe he was a brilliant child and a skilled fighter, but one mention of Persephone and he became a little reckless.

Scarecrow chuckled as if scolding a small child who had tried to hide the evidence of eating pie, even if it was written on their face. "Everyone has a fear, little robin." That seemed to strike a chord with the young heroine.

Robin attacked him, swiping kicks and punches, landing most of them, the others somehow dodged by the villain. Scarecrow flung him to the floor, Batman already on him. Scarecrow pulled out a canister, releasing a gas into the room. The hiss of gas filling the room was growing loud.

Batman put on his mask, peering through the dense gas.

"Robin!"

Robin breathed heavily, still slightly stunned from the fall, his vision faltered. He coughed violently, as the toxic fear gas entered his lungs. He covered his mouth, but the gas sealed between his gloved hand. He had never experienced fear gas, but he didn't think he would ever need to worry about it. _Until now_ , he muttered inside his mind.

Scarecrow chuckled eerily, turning to Robin, "Hush little baby don't say a word."

Robin saw flashes of Persephone, he panted, it seemed as if he couldn't quite catch his breath. _Thi_ _s isn't real._

Batman couldn't see well through the gas, out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy figure.

Scarecrow advanced, an eerie scratching came from every movement he made. "Mothers gonna buy you a mocking bird."

Robin blinked, seeing his mother Talia appear, _She will be your downfall_ , with Persephone's bleeding body in her hand. It was all too vivid, the blood pouring from her once rosy lips, now pale and sickly from the hands of his mother.

Robin closed his eyes, but the image was everywhere, "No," he growled. He knew this wasn't real, but everything else screamed it was.

Robin looked around him, Grayson and Todd and Drake surrounded him, along with the pale and bleeding Persephone. _You failed, you couldn't save her, or any of us. You're nothing but a failure._ They all seemed to chant it as if they knew that was what he feared most. Failure.

Batman tackled Scarecrow, punching him swiftly. Scarecrow slashed at him with his metal claws, slicing at his chest, and grazing his chin.

Robin gasped for air, "No." his mind was swirling.

 _End this nightmare._

A faint and familiar sound filled his mind, _"Damian?"_ Robin remembered the voice, soft and sweet, like the petals of a peony.

Persephone had heard his struggling over the com, they needed help. "Tim, they need us, they need our help."

Tim sighed, "Follow me."

Tim brought her to a closet, handing her an outfit. "Put it on." It was black, traces of green on the sides, the tough material of kevlar mixed with spandex.

Persephone put it on, and found Tim in his Red Robin attire, waiting by the motorbike. He stood tall, so sure of himself. _I wish I could be sure of anything I did._

"Listen to me. You will stay hidden, or else I will have to activate babysitter protocols in your suit. Understood?"

Persephone never knew Tim was so serious, then again, after what he has been through, he had every right to sound as commanding as he did. "Yes, Tim- Red Robin."

Red Robin parked her at the entrance of the chemical plant. The moon was dulled over by a layer of thinly dispersed clouds.

"Stay here. Stay safe."

Persephone nodded, "Be safe Tim." she whispered. She hoped with every fiber of her being that the would be okay. _Please let them be okay. Please let Damian be ok._

Red Robin nodded before going to help Batman. He entered the factory, already finding Batman fighting with the scraggly figure that was Scarecrow. His eyes searched through the haze, looking for Robin. Tim may not have liked Damian the minute he tried to kill him, because seriously, who kills anyone in their sleep? _Damian does,_ he thought. But, he knew Persephone loved him, and he possibly adored the kind and charming young girl, hell they all did, even Jason. So in a way, he did it for her, and because he shouldn't be left like that- But mostly for Persephone's sake. She did love him after all. Still confused on that life choice, but hey, her choice.

Persephone waited for him to go, before following him slowly. She covered her face, not wanting to inhale any leftover fumes. She followed the sounds of grunts and impacts, finding what she needed. She should probably stay put but- Did Persephone halve a bad habit of running into danger?

 _Maybe._

But she was willing to risk it all if it meant helping- especially if it was Damian. She saw Batman and Red Robin cornering the Scarecrow, and tying him up. He looked worse in real life. Everything about him screamed 'frightening' his scraggly and ragged costume. From the hay straws that littered the suit, ending like small and deadly points- to his mask, with the menacing stitched grin, forever plastered to its face, his eyes were the only sign of a man underneath thus horrifying get up. She turned her gaze and saw Robin on the floor, nearly crying over some unseen horror. Her heart nearly crumbled at the sight.

Persephone ran to him, holding his shaken body. "Robin."

Robin panted, his mind still dizzy, she was here? How? Why? _Drake._ He was going to murder him, bring him back, and then murder him again. "Persephone."

Persephone clutched him, whispering soothingly. "Damian, please, Damian it's ok." She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

Robin lay in her arms, looking at her, "What are you doing here? It's unsafe." He coughed, he couldn't decide between anger or relief that she was there. Yeah, it was anger. _Of course, she would so blindly run into a fight like that, like how she sprained her wrist that one time..._

Persephone stroked his sweaty cheek, was that sweat or tears? Either way, she didn't care. he was ok. Safe, sound, and in her arms.

"It doesn't matter, you're safe now."

Batman turned and saw Persephone, he glared at Red Robin, "You brought her?" Of course, he would so easily be swayed by the girl. His sons practically adored her. was that a blessing or a curse? _Probably the latter._

Red Robin scowled, "She said she would stay put." But she wouldn't. As sweet as she was, she had a knack for running into problems. Head first. He can't really judge her because he was like that too, still was at times.

Scarecrow cackled, "Little Robin found his mockingbird."

Robin stood up, leaning a bit. " You need to leave." She shouldn't here while that maniac is conscious.

"I am not gonna leave until-" her throat caught, a sharp and burning pain spread through her neck. She glanced at the dart the protruded from it, glistening, as a strange liquid filled her blood. _Peculiar._

Robin looked at Scarecrow, _the bastard shot her with a dart filled with his fear toxin. He wasn't going to live very long._

Persephone stepped back, "R-Robin?" The room began to contort strangely, like flashes from a strobe light, mesmerizing and painful to look at.

Scarecrow laughed wildly, "Hickory Dickory Dock. The mouse ran up the clock."

Persephone reached for the dart, pulling it out with a wince. She could imagine all the strange things this man had just filled her with. She could almost be sure it was his infamous fear gas. She really hoped it wasn't.

"The clock struck one, the mouse fell down. Hickory Dickory Dock." he finished before Red Robin knocked him unconscious.

 _God his nursery rhymes are a pain in the ass,_ Tim thought, feeling accomplished after what he had done.

Persephone staggered back, as visions filled her sight. Persephone gasped for air, _I can't breathe. Cant. Breathe._ By now her rather untrained mind had nearly died after what happened. Persephone was not one to think ahead, more think at the moment, or maybe contemplate what could happen. But never, was she able to be two steps ahead of every goddamn thing. That was Damian's thing.

Robin stepped forward, "Persephone."

Persephone only saw a nightmarish version of Robin. Persephone felt everything grow dark, she panicked, "No-Please. Stop." she screamed, she hated the dark. The complete black and emptiness of it all, it frightened her to pieces. Along with minor childhood fears, and simple things, the toxin magnified everything by one million.

All the heroes could do is stand and watch helplessly as she struggled with her greatest fears.

Robin grabbed her, "Persephone."

Persephone saw Robins' eyes glow an unearthly red, she felt as his hands were claws digging into her flesh. The darkness surrounded her, devouring her whole. All she could see were his eyes. Those once brilliantly dark green eyes were now redder than blood, thirsty for blood. Her blood.

Persephone screamed, "No, no, please, let me go, let me go." she pulled away and spun around. Nothing but darkness surrounded her. She could hear her aunts cold voice, _You are nothing. You will never be loved. Your parents never loved you. I never loved you. And Damian will never love you. You are nothing._ Persephone couldn't hide from the lies the fear toxin spewed into her brain. Maybe- maybe they were wrong. Nothing in her mind told her they were not right.

"I'm sorry- Please." she wailed, her sobs choking out her words as she fell to the floor. Then Talia came from the darkness, _You are weak. You don't know the meaning of strong. My son will never love you_ , she smiled darkly, her grace and power, as evil as she was, had a grip on Persephone's mind. Ever since that day, Persephone might have known that she didn't deserve it, now her fears were becoming truths. She could never be as smart or skilled as Damian, who was she kidding she could walk into a trap and be oblivious as hell.

She curled up into a fetal position, crying, all while Damian watched in horror. It wouldn't stop, he never saw an injection work like this. _Seeing her like this... This must stop. But there isn't anything for me to do here._

"Somethings wrong."

Batman realized Robin was right, this was no normal injection. "We need to get her to the cave." Bruce feared that if we lost Persephone, Damian would possibly kill Talia.

Red Robin went to her, she was so small and weak at that moment. "Seph?"

Persephone heard a voice and opened her eyes slowly, a face, she blinked, she saw something that resembled Robin, but larger.

"Please..." she whimpered, holding herself tighter.

Tim removed his mask, "Seph, it's me, Tim."

Persephone hyperventilated, "Tim? Please, Tim the dark, Its- I can't handle it." She could feel the toxins starting up again, leveling away her mind, leaving nothing but pure fear in its wake. The toxin pumped through her body, causing her to hallucinate, always more vivid than the last.

"No. No more- Please."

Tim picked her shaking body, "Seph, don't worry it's me."

Persephone struggled, "Please let me go...Please." Why couldn't she be home? Why didn't she listen? _Because I am an absolute idiot._

"Come on Seph."

Persephone sobbed softly, her voice was hoarse from the screaming. Once they got to the cave, Persephone calmed down slightly, but if Damian went near her, she would freak out. She still had moments, screaming at nothing, sobbing from unheard and unseen forces.

Bruce hummed in thought as they analyzed her blood sample, which was a pain to collect. She was frightened of anything.

"What is her greatest fear?"

Tim sighed, "I don't know, I remember her saying she hated the dark..."

Damian looked at her, his expression fell. "She seemed afraid of... me."

"She did, didn't she? That's weird since she loves you and all." Tim admitted.

Bruce frowned, looking at the blood results. "This is a very concentrated fear toxin. Why would he-" then it hit him. Talia. Of course, she would do this. _Hell, she would do anything._

"What is it, Bruce?"

"Talia did this. She planned for him to escape, she helped him too. I only know one person with access to the double bloom poppy." he answered Tim.

Damian pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course, why had I not seen it? I can't keep her safe from my own mother." _She will pay._

"You're doing the right thing, Damian. I'm proud of you." Bruce smiled.

Damian's lips turned up, before falling, "I want Persephone to be safe. When will the toxin affects wear off?"

"That's the problem. It's so strong, it's like her blood cells aren't able to diffuse it."

Tim frowned, "Unless- Unless its immune to her white blood cells."

"That's impossible unless you have a- Blood sample," Damian growled.

"Talia- She must have gotten it when she was strangling her." Tim reasoned.

"Then how else will she fight it?"

Bruce looked to Tim, "Give her an immunity boost. The rest is up to you, Damian."

"Why me? I clearly trigger something in her mind that has to do with her greatest... My mother- she told Persephone that she was my weakness and that she was worthless. Persephone must have believed her words, and her fear was that no one- No one loved her." Damian thought aloud.

"That would explain a lot," Bruce replied.

Persephone screamed, "No" backing away from Tim, clutching her arm.

"I'm sorry Sephie." Tim winced as she screamed, the toxins going into overdrive from the immunity boost.

"Get away from me, please," she screamed into an empty space, trembling.

Damian went to her, "Persephone."

Persephone chocked on her sobs, opening her eyes. "Damian?" It was hard to make out his face past the delirium of her fears.

Damian kneeled down, "Yes. It's me."

"Dami, the dark- Talia- I can't do it. I'm weak. Worthless." she cried, as nightmarish figures flit in and out of her vision.

"You are not weak. And you mean everything to me."

 _He could never love you, worthless child. Never._ A detached and cruel voice clawed at her mind and her heart. _I know_ , she thought helplessly.

Damian took her hand, "It will wear off soon. For now, just breath."

Persephone panted, tears falling from her swollen eyes "But-" Damian cut her off.

"But nothing." he cupped her chin, "You cannot and will not let this stop you. "

Persephone felt the images fade, it took longer than she hoped but they became less vivid than before. The words and voices died down, her breathing still heavy, but less erratic. Damian stroked her hair, clutching her tightly till she stopped crying. _I'm sorry you had to deal with this._

Persephone trembled slightly, "Damian?"

"Yes?"

"What- What happened?" she stuttered.

"You were injected with a potent fear toxin. It was my mothers doing," he replied sorrowfully.

Persephone looked in horror, that woman was trying to ruin Damian's life. Funny how she could never think of herself. Only him. _Because I love him_

"I- I am sorry, Persephone. She is willing to do anything- my own mother. Why can't I keep you safe?" he questioned himself, feeling lower than he would have liked

Persephone scoffed weakly, placing a feeble hand on his face turning it to her own.

"Damian. Your mother may be terrible and evil, and cunning, but you are far better. You are doing everything you can. You can say what you like, you do not disappoint me, or anyone. Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault that your mother was raised the way she was. And it's not your fault that you were a raised how you were raised. None of it is. And even if you were considered an accident, a mistake, a problem, anything. If- if there was no you, I would never be able to remember anything." She smiled softly at her joke.

Damian smiled, truly smiled, as small as it was, it was there.

"And even though you are not as skilled as me-" she pouted, nudging him gently. He smirked, looking to his father, who smiled softly, before continuing. "Even if you feel worthless, you are not. Because you are my world."

Persephone laughed, her eyes watering. "You always had a way with words. I love you, Damian." she held his cheek, warm with signs of life beneath his olive skin.

He hummed softly, pressing his forehead to hers. _His own way of saying he loved her-_ as strange as it was.

Damian set Persephone down in her bed carefully, they had made a spare room for her at the manor. Dick and Jason had not come home until later, and after missing the 'excitement', felt terrible that they weren't there for her.

Damian had gone to his room, out of the corner of his eye he saw a package on his bed, it sat there in the moonlight, calling him to open it. Of course, it was from his mother. Inside was a note-

 _I hope you know that this is merely the beginning. Keep an eye on your lover, my son, lest she should be struck down. As your grandfather always said, love is blind._

 _-Talia_

Inside the box, Damian found a peony, dipped in blood. The once delicate and fragrant flower was now overcome by the pungent and metallic smell of blood. He dropped it into the box, throwing it away. _Threaten all you would like, mother. I will not rest until she can defend herself. I will not stop protecting her from you. From me._

Damian was never more determined than he was at that moment in his life. Of course, he was, many times after, but for now, we shall say this is the first.

 ** _Hey all, sorry it took so long to get the last chapter done, I was so caught up with things, and I had a lot of ideas swirling around my head. hope you like it!_**


	13. Sweet Sixteen

hey all, hope you enjoy the story, I don't know if this will be one of the last chapters, so we will see.

Damian:16 Persephone:15

It was her birthday. It came so soon. Too soon for her. Her aunt had been planning it all year, decor, food, dress- You name it, she planned it. Right now she was with Melanie, she had been getting ready all day for the party tonight.

"So you and Damian? I knew it was gonna happen sometime soon." Melanie commented as the got a mani-pedi.

"Ha, yeah... It's been a crazy year." Persephone replied.

 _Crazy as in an assassin queen is_ _after me_ , she thought inwardly.

Melanie hummed, glancing at Persephone slyly. "So, you two planning on doing something special later after the party?"

Persephone choked, waving her hand at her. "Melanie don't, I already have his brothers cracking jokes like that."

"Mm, true. Didn't you used to have a thing for one of them?"

"No, not really."

"Such a shame, the tall one's kinda hot."

"Who Jason? Yeah, he's ok."

"Oh, so you're a first name basis are you?" Melanie teased.

Persephone laughed, "Of course, I've known them for so long, besides, I got to know each of them well enough."

"Hm, such an age gap. You sure Mr. billionaire playboy doesn't have another kid up to his sleeve?"

"I am pretty sure Bruce doesn't have any other kids. Though Tim is nice one you get to know him."

"Tim? Isn't he the nerdy one?"

Persephone nodded, keeping her foot still as the ladies did them. "Yeah, I think he's nice."

"Hm, I'm not into nerdy types, now if we were talking about Jason, then yeah, I wouldn't mind a slice of that." Melanie drawled.

Persephone burst out in laughter, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I can't take you seriously when you talk with that voice."

Melanie shrugged, "Its nice to see you so happy Seph. You know when your Prince of Gotham screwed up, you sure weren't you."

"I know..." Persephone trailed.

"It's like he has the other half of you. Like you aren't you. It's not good." _He definitely had her heart, I knew it the minute I met her. He was always there, standing by her or over her shoulder. Scared the crap outta me. And she always followed him_ _. It made me worry the hell out of myself for her._

"What do you mean it's not good? Aren't I fine right now? Without him." _I can live without Damian. Can't I?_

Melanie shrugged, "Yeah we have been together all day- But, I hardly got to hang out with you over summer, we spent what? A week tops together?"

Persephone looked away, "I know Melanie. I had a reason, I wish I could tell you." _I wish I even knew half the things that were happening to me._

Melanie dismissively waved her hand, "It's fine, Seph, but if he ever tried to hurt you, I'll kick his ass."

Both girls looked at each other, before laughing. _I don't think she could do it_ , Persephone thought. _I'll drive his sorry self into the ground_ , Melanie promised to herself and Persephone.

Persephone thanked the lovely ladies before going with Melaine to get her hair done. By now, even with regular trimming, her hair reached her butt.

The stylist, Maria, looked at Persephone's hair. "Darling, this hair is gorgeous, but it's going to waste staying incredibly long like this."

Melanie clapped her hands, "See? I told you, you should dye it or chop it or something." Melanie herself preferred her curly hair to be shoulder length and dyed a bright color each month or so.

Persephone bit her lip, "Um, I don't know if I want to dye my hair. Maybe you could just curl it?"

Maria squinted, "Dear, it's your birthday, I think its time for a new hairdo. I promise not to cut too much off."

Persephone closed her eyes, "Ok. Cut it."

Maria snipped her scissors, "Let's do this."

An hour later, all of Persephone's once long hair was in a heap on the floor. Maria faced her in the mirror.

"Tada! There, now that doesn't look too bad, does it?"

Persephone looked into the mirror. Her rich locks were past her shoulders, in waves, framing her face with side-swept bangs.

"I... I love it, I _love_ it." Persephone squealed. She was kinda picky about her hair, but Maria always provided.

Maria smiled, bushing her off, "There, it will grow back, but for now, enjoy your hairdo. Don't mess it up while putting on your dress."

"Thank you, Maria, you always do a sensational job." She hugged the stylist, before heading to her penthouse.

The dance was to be held at Gotham city country club, of course, her aunt wanted to go all out. So they decided to get her ready at home.

Melanie gaped, she had never been to Persephone's house, on account of her aunt not being fond of children. _Or fond of anything, from what I hear, for that matter,_ she scoffed.

"This is your house? I mean, wow, it's amazing."

Persephone shuffled inside, "Yeah, sure. Big and empty."

Elizabeth entered the room with Evelyn, "Oh Persephone, your here. Great, we can finally move on, let's go."

Persephone smiled, "Yes aunt Elizabeth. C'mon Mel let's go."

Melanie grumbled, "Do I have to get shoved into a dress?" Melanie hated anything frilly, especially dresses.

Persephone laughed as Evelyn help her get in the gown. "Yes Melanie, it isn't so bad. After all, you look wonderful."

Melanie sighed, "Thanks Seph." _My best friend, all grown up. I hope she stays like this, her same self. I have her back, and she has mine._ _And I hope for his sake, Damian doesn't screw it up._

Evelyn stood back, inspecting Persephone. "Oh, you look wonderful."

Persephone looked in the body mirror, she had a long gown. Not the gown of her dreams, but it was something- The color, as she asked, was a rich deep green, it gathered at the front, and fluffed out at the back, creating a waterfall of fabric. She wore the chain Damian got her, she kept it on every day she could. She also had the pearl earrings that once belonged to bruces mother, on. She hoped she could live up to her name. Persephone was in a strange daze really, like her life was nearly beginning again.

"Persephone? I would like you to know how proud I am. You have done nothing but good, and I realize I have failed you like your aunt. But I won't fail you any longer- If you'll forgive me?" _S_ _he has grown so well, like her mother,_ she thought sadly.

"Of course." She hugged her aunt suddenly. _I will always forgive you._

Elizabeth awkwardly patted her, before returning it, "Now, let's get you in your shoes, and do your make up."

* * *

Damian paced the ballroom, guests were already filling the room, and she was nowhere to be found. _Where on earth could she be? Only she would forget her own party._

Dick leaned against one of the tables, "Damian, you need to calm down, it's not like she's getting married."

Jason smirked, "Or maybe she is."

Damian turned, "What?"

Dick elbowed him, "Nevermind that, she's probably just late"

Damian brows fell, "Oh really? I couldn't tell." _W_ _here was she?_

Tim sighed, snickering he added. "Poor Damian. If you're gonna be this nervous, birthday girl won't dance with you."

"Oh please Drake, no one would run from me." Damian retorted.

Jason choked his laughter, "You wish. I wonder where Miss 16 is anyways."

Damian saw Melanie come in, her hair a bright blue this time, she headed towards the Wayne brothers. _Ugh, Damian._

"Your royal pain," she greeted with false sweetness.

"Clown-head." He replied coolly.

"I see you're as charming as ever." she looked to his brothers, "Nice to meet ya."

She returned her gaze to Damian, "Persephone is all dressed up, though I doubt you'll want her dressed after tonight."

Damian choked on his drink, while his brothers broke out in laughter.

"Oh my God, this is her best friend? Persephone has great taste." Jason wiped a tear from his eye.

Melanie smirked, rolling her eyes she looked to Damian. "So, anyway, she needs someone to walker her out whole her aunt announces her arrival or whatever."

Damian volunteered, "I shall do it. I am the fittest candidate after all."

Melanie scoffed, "Yeah, uh, no. We need one of your older brothers if they're willing."

Damian scowled, "Them?" _what?_

Dick shrugged, "I'll do it."

Melanie smiled, "Great! Because Seph already planned on asking Bruce to do the father-daughter dance."

Jason chuckled deeply, "Oh that'll make him feel so old."

Damian scowled, "Why does she want them to do it?"

Melanie rolled her eyes, "You dense? Because she wants you to be surprised. Duh."

"Ah, well, Grayson is a trustworthy person."

"I can tell," Melanie commented.

Dick laughed, "Let's go, I see her aunt getting ready anyway."

Elizabeth stood at the microphone, "Hello? ah, hello everyone, honored and trusted friends and guests, it is such a pleasure to have you here." she began.

Dick followed Melanie to where Persephone waited outside the entrance, she turned and saw him.

"Dick!" she ran to him, hugging him tightly. To be honest, Dick was like the loving older brother she never knew she needed. He was kind, hilarious, a flirt- And a great acrobat.

"Hey Sephie, wow you look beautiful as always." _She's really grown up._

"Always a flirt, aren't you? But thanks, I feel kinda silly," she admitted nervously, smoothing out her dress.

Dick grinned, "Well, either way, you look fantastic. I came to walk you out unless you want Tim or Jay."

Persephone hugged him n, must be a calming habit. "You're just fine. I'm just- really nervous." _nervous isn't even half of it._

Dick sighed, "I know, but it will pass. You look great, you'll be fine."

Persephone looked at Melanie, before whispering, "I meant Talia. Its been so long since she last showed up or did something, I just- feel uneasy."

Dick frowned, speaking in a low tone. "We did a perimeter check, don't worry. Yeah, she has been lying a little too low for all of our comforts, but she isn't around. Tonight is supposed to be special, okay? Just enjoy it Sephie."

Persephone sighed, running her hand through her curled hair. "Ok, Dick, I will try. Really."

Evelyn came to her, greeting Dick quickly, she went on. "It's your time."

Dick took her hand, smiling comfortingly. "Let's go."

Persephone put on a smile, as she walked through the door.

Everyone stopped, a hush fell over the crowd. Persephone's smile faltered as she walked with Dick, people didn't even whisper. _What's wrong? Do I look_ _ok?_ She panicked internally.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, this walk seemed to go on forever. Her eyes caught on his jewels- Damian looked at her, she almost froze mid-walk. He didn't say anything either, he only looked at her like she was a ghost. They finally came to a stop, and Dick returned to his brothers. Persephone went to her aunt, standing all alone.

"Persephone Gates, today we celebrate your birthday."

Elizabeth paused, she had a whole speech prepared but seeing her niece so on edge, she took the tiara, and placed it on her head.

"Happy birthday, Persephone," she cheered softly, and others clapped. Music played, and Persephone was swarmed by dozens of people she had met once or twice from previous galas.

People asked her what she was going to do with the fortune of gems her grandfather left her and, asked about the company, offered her congratulations. It was tiring. Everyone wanted to get close to the young girl. Tim finally found her before she got swarmed again.

"Happy birthday Sephie. May I have this dance?" he asked dramatically, smiling at her.

Persephone smiled as they danced, she was so glad he had asked her before the people came back. "Thank you, Tim, you totally saved me."

Tim twirled her, "Don't like all the attention your getting? It's only fair since you're probably the prettiest girl here."

Persephone blushed, laughing awkwardly, "Of course not, my aunt invited Genevive Willis, the popular girl in school, also daughter to a famous fashion designer." she pointed secretly to a short curvy blonde who was attempting to talk to Dick.

Tim hummed, "You're still the prettiest. Besides, she seems shallow."

Persephone laughed dryly, "Shallow? A puddle has more depth than her. She's your typical mean girl I guess."

Persephone stopped, "I really need a drink, all this talking is killing me. Thanks, Tim." she hugged him warmly.

Tim nodded, "Your part of the family Seph."

Persephone smiled as she went to the drink table, _part of a family._

Persephone held her cup, sipping it. She felt surprised that no one came to bother her about the company or something.

"Hey, cupcake."

Persephone turned around, choking on her drink. "Jason?" she spluttered.

Jason smirked, "Who else? Happy birthday, kid."

Persephone smiled, "Thank you."

"Persephone darling!" a shrill voice called.

Persephone winced, turning to find the same woman from before. She happened to be a famous decorator.

Persephone ignored her, nervously glancing at Jason, "Not her again." she muttered.

The woman got closer until Jason pulled her to the dance floor.

"Persephone?" she nearly yelled.

Persephone looked at him as his hands rested on the small of her back.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, smiling awkwardly as people watched them.

Jason turned and took her hand, dancing with her. "She looked really annoyed. Plus her voice nearly killed my goddamn ears. You owe me one, cupcake." he whispered smoothly.

"Oh, um, thank you, Jay. She really is a little annoying," she admitted shyly.

Jason hummed, he did notice Persephone wasn't the same little girl she was only a while ago. Hell, she fit the dress pretty nicely.

"You look like a Christmas tree in that dress."

Persephone looked down, "Heh, yeah. I don't really like the style of it."

"You look fine. Your haircut's pretty badass."

"Really?"

"Yeah kid, half the guys are ogling, your not a skinny 10-year-old anymore," Jason admitted, giving her a wink.

Persephone laughed. _He's a flirt too,_ she thought before sighing. "I know. Growing up sucks."

Jason scoffed, "You have no idea. But, it happens. It's pretty shitty at first, but then no one can tell you to do shit."

Persephone was used to the cursing by now, "I guess. I'm just worried about things like... Talia"

Jason scowled briefly, before grinning, "Chin up cupcake. You'll be fine, you can fight, you can shoot a gun. You're gonna be okay."

"Thanks to you, I can shoot a gun. Thanks to Damian and Dick and Tim I can fight. Without you guys, Talia would have killed me by now."

Jason snorted as the danced smoothly. "Hell, that bitch can try all she wants, I doubt she'll make it past her own Demon of a son. Don't worry, cupcake, not everyone was born to be a hero."

Damian tapped on her shoulder, surprising her when she turned to see him.

Jason snickered, still holding Persephone's hand. "Speak of the devil."

Damian did not seem affected, he scoffed. "How mature."

Persephone squeezed Jason's hand, "Thanks, Jay."

Jason patted her head, "Yeah yeah Seph, happy birthday and shit."

Damian looked at her, taking her hands, he trailed them down to her waist. Persephone smiled nervously, wrapping hers around his neck.

Damian merely began to dance, his eyes fixated on her intensely. "You cut your hair?" he finally spoke.

"Yes, I thought it was a nice change."

Damian hummed in agreement, before leaning closer. "Did I tell you how captivating you look?"

It's true when she had entered the room, he had realized how much he _loved_ her. Which frightened him, because he had so many enemies. Persephone shook her head and looked down, smiling in a coy manner.

Damian tipped her chin up, brushing his thumb over her lips briefly. "Don't play coy, you can't really deny it, after all," He smirked, before returning to his scowl.

Persephone felt a warm sensation go through her, "I just- I'm not used to all this attention."

"I know that."

"Of course you do."

Persephone leaned her head on his shoulder, hugging him closely. Damian brought his arm around her, holding her close. Everyone watched as the two danced, seemingly in their own lovely world. Everyone had an idea that the would end up together, after all, school gossip spreads far. A lot of the girls hoped Damian wouldn't, but Persephone really loved him. _She didn't need his money or his fame. She just needed him- purely Damian._

And in turn, Damian didn't need Persephone's riches or her company, although he might have before at some point when his mother held a high influence over him. But now, all he wanted- _needed_ was her. _Purely Persephone._ After their dance, Persephone went with Damian and found Bruce speaking with her aunt.

"Hello Bruce, I'm glad you made it."

Bruce smiled, "You two looked comfortable."

Persephone held Damian's hand, "He's the only person I feel comfortable like that with."

Damian nodded, "Yes. I agree."

Bruce was very glad that his son ended up with her. Persephone was something his son needed. He was a very needy person after all- Needing approval, and desperately needing love, she gave it to him effortlessly. And Damian found that she, in turn, needed him as much as he needed her. Some would say their love was a stroke of luck, some would call it fate, but Persephone thought it was destiny0.

Persephone stepped forward, nervously shuffling. "Bruce, I know I am not in any way your daughter, and that you don't have to agree, but I would feel very honored if you could dance the father-daughter dance with me?"

"I would love to Persephone. And I think if you like family, like a daughter.

Persephone's cheeks turned soft red, she laughed lightly. " Thank you, Bruce. You're like the father I never had," she admitted softly.

Bruce put a hand on her shoulder, he noticed the earrings she wore. "I'm honored."

When they danced, it was confirmed that the Prince of Gotham now had a girlfriend, or that Bruce was being charitable. Like usual. Everyone seemed to leave one by one, slowly until there were a few stragglers that had drunk too much. Persephone had a moment to breathe, she was overwhelmed. She still felt like something was wrong, out of place- like an unseen force was there- It unsettled her. She took off her tiara and went to her balcony, she wore her favorite nightgown- a gift from Melanie. _She said she never knew what to get someone who had it all, Persephone told her anything was good from her. It wasn't the price tag that impressed Persephone, but the thought._

She looked out into the city, she suspected her Robin was out there saving someone or doing something. Damian was always a hero, with or without the mask-

 _God,_ _that sounded cheesy,_ she winced, shifting as she leaned on the slim rail. She heard a soft step, like the tiptoeing of shoes on stone. She turned, there in the shadows, a faint yet familiar figure revealed itself.

"Hello, child." Talia's silvery voice came from the shadows.

Persephone internally panicked, she tried to be calm, but this woman, she was different. She could kill you within the blink of an eye, easily crush you like the bug she saw you as- She was perfection, to say the least, and that same perfection reflected in her son, but he was not like her. Yes, he was not a good person, but he did not kill to rule- Not anymore at least. She would dangle you by a thread, taunting what loved you most, until she no longer needed you. Then she would snip the thread that was your life, ending it in a matter of minutes-

 _No, mere seconds were all she needed._

Persephone felt trapped, again, like a bird inside a glass box, free to see the world, yet when you try to escape you fall.

Talis studied her, not like one would study an animal or a person behavior, no- Like a panther waiting in the trees to attack their poor, helpless prey.

Persephone hugged herself, as Talia advanced. "What do you want?" she choked out.

Talia paused, the young girl seemed relatively smart. "To offer you a better option than immediate death."

Persephone felt a sharp shiver run down her spine, " And what is that?"

"You have value to me, Miss Persephone. You are what pacifies my son's inner instincts as an assassin. You and his father have turned my perfect weapon, into a traitor of his own blood."

"I am surprised you let one young girl in the way of your 'perfect weapon' Miss Al Ghul."

Talia's glare was sharp and piercing, in a short moment, Persephone's throat was in her hands once more. "It would do you well to learn some manners, after all, if my son loves you so much, I might be your mother one day."

Persephone gagged, clawing helplessly, "I would never call you anything but despicable- You choose the chance of ruling the world over your own son." Talia scowled, her eyes- His same eyes- were filled with a blazing fire.

Persephone went on, "He is not the traitor- You are."

Talia dropped her, laughing bitterly, "Child, your words can fool no one. I could kill you right now, I have the mind to do it. I could watch you suffer, and strangle you and not bat an eye."

Persephone gasped like a fish who was put of water, the sweet air that reached her lungs was the best feeling at that moment.

"How can someone so cruel and vicious, have a son like Damian, and not want to love him? You know he didn't even know what love was? All he wanted was your exception, but you turned him away like he was a failure. Well, he isn't, he's stronger than you. Stronger than anything you can throw at him." Persephone panted, angrier with every word.

"I could kill you now."

Persephone weakly stood, her head dizzy from the movement. "Ok? If you can, why not do it?"

Talia smiled twistedly, Persephone felt herself shrink before the powerful woman. "If I kill you now, who will help me end my son?"

"I would never hurt Damian. Not if it meant my life."

"You won't have a choice. They can train you in their ways teach you to be like them, but you will never have the strength to do what needs to be done."

Persephone looked down, _she was right. If someone gave me a gun, I could never shoot it. I could never protect myself. I'm too weak_.

"You will be the ending of all you love, mark my words, girl. For they are your fate." Talia spoke cruelly, before disappearing into the shadows, where she came from- where she belonged.

Persephone went into her room, and lied awake in her bed, too frightened to close her eyes. _I can't let her use me to hurt Damian. I will not be a pawn in her game of death. She's right though, I am too weak, I couldn't fight for anyone's life, not even my ow_ _n._

 _ **Authors note! Guys, I really didn't like the whole Teen Titans thing. at all, so Im doing a revamp, and I am not going to do that! so, that means well, new chapters!**_


	14. Hope

**_As you all know, I have decided to remove the Teen Titans from my story! Ya know? Good riddance actually, I felt like I should center it over Persephone and Damian and how his mother is there in it all too!_**

Persephone looked up from her lunch tray, debating whether she should tell Damian about the little encounter she had with her mother last night. She decided to wait until they had finished their lunches and were not walking in the halls.

Damian noticed her unusual silence, "What has you so quiet?"

"Hm? Oh, well, uh... Dami... Your mother was at my house last night."

Damian's eyes shot to hers, and she was swallowed in his emerald gaze. "When? Were you hurt?"

Persephone revealed the bruised that covered her neck, hidden by her uniform, thankfully. "Late, after my party."

Damian pulled around the corner, examining her injuries, he frowned. Persephone felt a small shiver run through her from his fingers running over her collar bone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered weakly, looking down.

Damian lifted her head, forcing her to look into his eyes again. _The eyes I love so much._

"It is not your fault, so quit apologizing. I was foolish to think she wasn't going to make an appearance. She always does. " He growled the last part, before combing his fingers through her hair. "I promised to protect you, and I don't know if you're safe enough."

Persephone reached forward, her fingers tracing the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "Dami, you're doing fine." she smiled, about to place a peck on his cheek when the hall monitor caught them.

"Ah ah, none of that, why mister Wayne, I expect more from you and Persephone." Miss Amelia scolded the teens.

"But Miss Amelia-" Persephone began sheepishly, before being cut off.

"I think not, Miss Persephone, you know the rules, PDA is to be punished with after-school detention." She waved her finger, giving Damian a detention slip.

Persephone paled, "B-but Miss Amelia, I haven't had detention in years!"

She eyed the two, "Well, I'm sorry to say your record has been broken."

Persephone hyperventilated as she walks away, "Damian, we- She gave us detention?"

"Yes."

"And this doesn't scare you at all?"

"Hardly."

Persephone huffed, "But, well, I had planned on doing something this evening."

"And that is?"

"Well, Tim and I-" Persephone stopped when she saw Damian look for him, it was that look whenever she brought up his brothers.

"Drake?"

"Yes, Dami, Tim and I had plans."

"For what?" Damian spat, turning his nose at the idea of her being with Drake.

"Well, for the company, I told him we could work on something together."

"Why in the world would you ask for Drakes help?"

"Because Dami, he's rather brilliant with computers." She smiled cheekily.

Damian's eye twitched, he stopped her before they parted ways for class, "You do realize I am perfectly capable, correct?"

"Yes, but Tim is too. Bye Dami." She picked his cheek, leaving him annoyed, flushed, and bewildered. _I'll never understand her._

After suffering in detention, Damian took her to the manor for dinner. Alfred had pulled out many of the Christmas decorations, leaving boxes strewn about, she had loved this time of year. She threw off her coat, leaving Damian to hang it up, and ran to Alfred's side.

"Oh, Alfred, let me help you with that." She explained happily, and when Alfred had asked her of her day, she began to cajole about happily.

Damian sighed, finding his father watching his brothers decorating the tree.

"Father." Damian nodded to him, while Persephone burst in with a box of ornaments.

Bruce smiled, "Damian." he replied calmly, it was rare to see his father in such a peaceful mood.

Persephone greeted everyone, of course, Dick was the first receiver. "Dick! Oh gosh, it's been forever, I missed you guys." she smiled, as they hugged, she had hardly grown, only reaching his shoulders at fullest height.

"Seph, it's so good to see you too." Dick grinned, ruffling her hair.

She then went to Tim and hugged him too, she was about his height. "Tim, I am so sorry, I got detention and well..."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Detention? For what?"

"Oh, well-" Tim looked to Damian as he cut her off.

"Miss Amelia gave us a slip for PDA," Damian remarked flatly.

"PDA?" Dick and Tim voiced, surprised at the reason for their tardiness.

Persephone laughed nervously, "More or less, yes. But, it won't happen again!" she waved her hands in the air for emphasis.

"I'm honestly surprised, it sounds like something Dick would do," Tim admitted, Dick shoots him a look, causing him to chuckle.

Persephone stifled a laugh, "Yes, but I am all yours after we decorate?" she gave Tim an innocent smile.

Tim laughed, "Sure, of course, trust me when I say I like decorating too."

Persephone smiled, "Great!"

After hours of getting the large manor decorated, everyone finally sat in the living room, drinking Alfred's hot chocolate. Persephone sighed, looking around she noticed that a certain brother was missing, but then again, he hardly came around anymore.

Persephone looked at Tim, "So, you wanna head down to the Cave and work on the stuff?"

Tim nodded, licking the remnants of chocolate off his lips. "Sure, let's go."

Damian stared Tim down as he got up, and Tim sighed, he knew that look. "Seph, maybe you should have Damian help you? He's okay with computers."

Persephone frowned, "No, you're just fine. Actually, you're perfectly fine. Damian needs to remember I'm not his to own."

"But your his girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you're important to me too."

Tim smiled, but Damian continued to glower. Persephone narrowed her eyes, "Damian, I am not doing this right now."

Damian looked to her, Dick rather intrigued he hadn't said anything yet. "Persephone, I really-"

"Don't wanna hear it."

"Persephone I-"

"Love me? Why thank you, so, I will be going with Tim now." She smiled, only further annoying Damian.

"Persephone do not test me I am-"

She cut him off once more, "Going to be a nice person and let me live my life? Why Damian, how sweet, I'll be in the cave if you need me." she called over her shoulder, walking away with Tim.

Dick waited till they left before bursting out in tears of laughter. "That was golden."

Damian sneered, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "-tt-"

Tim chuckled, "You handle him like no one else to know that?"

"I do." She smiled coyly, before breaking into a grin. "The key is getting past the anger."

"He usually bites peoples heads off before we can get to it. But with you, he seems to have patience and peace."

"He does, doesn't he? I've seen it, but he's not as angry." She admitted as the sat down at the desk, scooting her chair closer to Tim's.

"Yep, so, let's get to it!" he smiled, and she nodded.

After hours of working, the caffeine wore off leaving the two in a huddled pile over papers, asleep. Dick came down to offer more caffeine when he found the two, of course, like the loving brother he was, he took pictures, and left them alone to rest. And Tim was no pretty sleepy, so he eventually woke up, rubbing his eyes, downing whatever was left in- Was this Persephone's mug?- And continued on their project. Persephone, of course, was still sleeping like a madwoman, half on the desk, half leaning on Tim, she found more comfort in sleeping like this.

And around 1 am she woke up, only to find Tim still running off of caffeine.

She yawned, wiping the small dribble of drool off her face, Tim greeted her, his eyes still glued to the screen. "Good morning."

"Morning, Tim." she yawned again, leaning on him, still exhausted and still wondering how he could keep going like this.

"Tim, it's really late- Er, early. You need to sleep."

Tim shrugged, "I do it a lot."

Persephone grew serious, though her face still soft, "Tim, I'm serious now."

"I am fine, Seph."

"Tim."

"I'm almost finished, I swear."

"Timothy Jackson Drake." She said firmly, pulling his attention away from the screen

 _Why did I tell her my full name again?_ She always looked cute when she was trying to be angry, all the Wayne brothers agreed on this.

"Come on, we can finish this tomorrow." She pulled him out of his seat and dragged him out of the cave and to the couch.

Tim yawned as he was being tucked in, "Just so you know, I'm the older one, I should be telling you what to do."

"Just so you know, you're basically like my older techy brother figure, and you need sleep for your brain to properly function." She smiled sleepily, giving a lazy hug, before leaving him, only to wander to Damian room.

Persephone poked her head through the door, he seemed to be sleeping... She went over to the bed and smiled down at him. _He looks so peaceful,_ she reached out to stroke his face, when he grabbed her hand.

"What took you so long?"

Persephone jumped, "Damian?" she whispered, not wanting to awaken anyone in the manor.

"Yes?" he replied flatly, letting go of her hand.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were waiting for me," she said, climbing beside him, and huddling close to him.

Damien wrapped an arm over her, "Why wouldn't I? You were with Drake." he said, nearly spitting the last word.

"Dami, Tim is fine. He's so sweet and funny, and smart, and kind."

Damian scowled, "Oh really?"

"Yes, and you're you."

"How wonderful."

"I'm serious Dami, I love your brothers to pieces, but I love you more," she said softly, leaning her head on his chest.

Damian softened, placing a firm kiss on top of her head, "I do as well."

"Do what?"

"Love you," he replied, he had gotten slightly used to saying it more often.

Persephone yawned, her tired eyes closing against her will, she mumbled softly. "G'night Dami..."

Damian sighed, watching her sleep while thinking of what his mother had threatened. Of taking her away. Using her. Hurting her. Why did Persephone have to be dragged into the crossfire of his terrible family drama? _It's life_ , _apparently,_ Damian could almost hear his mother uttering those first two words. Though in all honesty, Damian never really thought he was going to find someone like Persephone. She was different. His everything, really, his first friend, and first love. Possibly his only love. And now she was in danger? From his own _mother?_ Do you see where the problems begin? And he certainly didn't know when they would end, he could only hope they would. Damian snorted _, I used to think the hope was for the w_ _eak_. Now here he was, _hoping_ his mother would end her sickening games. And all these things ran through his mind as he slept, actually, his every waking moment he was thinking these things. But he could only _hope_ one day, he wouldn't have too.


	15. Christmas Catastrophe?

Persephone was ecstatic as she helped prepare Christmas Eve dinner with Alfred.

"Alfred, isn't Christmas the best time of the year?" She said, stirring the mashed potatoes vigorously, as Alfred checked the turkey.

"Why yes, Miss Wayne, Bruce's mother, always fond of the season as well," he recalled, smiling at the memory.

"Well, I think Miss Wayne and I would have gotten along, don't you?"

"Indeed you would have, Miss Persephone."

Persephone peered around the corner, the boys were in the living room finishing up the Christmas tree, though someone was missing.

 _Where is Jason?_

She turned to Alfred, "Where is Jason?"

Alfred sighed, "He and Master Bruce had quite the dispute after your birthday."

"Really?"

"Yes, and the fallout was that Master Jason hasn't been over in weeks."

"Oh... He should be here. He's sort of this family."

Alfred smiled, Persephone always wanted to include everyone. "As much as I would love that, Master Jason is very stubborn, and won't be easy to convince."

Persephone huffed and set down her bowl, she dusted off her hands. "Well, I'm just as stubborn, maybe I could talk to him?"

"Perhaps, though you might have to ask him yourself."

Persephone contemplated this, "Hm, maybe I will."

Then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Dick picking at the stuffing.

"Dick! You can't do that," she exclaimed and shooed him out of the kitchen, all while he chuckled. She walked over to Tim, causing Damian to immediately glance her way.

She leaned over, whispering in his ear as he hung ornaments on the tree. "Hey, could you take me to Jason's place, please?"

Tim looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Jason? Yeah, sure Seph, but why?"

"I wanna invite him to dinner. He is family, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he and Bruce-" She politely intruded, "Had an argument. We all do, Timothy. The thing is, you need to get over those things. Right?"

Tim smiled, she really wanted to help Jason. "Right. I'll take you right now, maybe you'll have enough time.'

Persephone threw her arms around Tim, whispering in his ear, " Thank you."

Damian frowned, he got up, but Alfred called him away, knowing Persephone would need to do this without Damian. Tim took her and drive her to Jason's apartment, inevitably he had locked himself up, Tim knew it for sure.

Persephone knocked at the door, hearing annoyed curses before it opened promptly. Jason raised an eyebrow, half surprised to see Tim, but _Persephone? Without Damian_.

Persephone smiled softly, "Hey Jason."

"What do you want, kid?"

"For you to co matterm for dinner."

"No," Jason replied flatly, closing the door, but Persephone slammed her foot into it, stopping him.

"Jason, its Christmas, why don't you just come?" She begged, her nose was growing numb from the bitter winter air.

"Because when I tried to stick up for you, Bruce had to go into asshole mode."

Persephone blinked, "And that's why I'm standing up for you. No matter what Bruce says, whether he's right or wrong, it doesn't mean you should push yourself away."

"Hey, I don't ask for any of this shit, alright?" Jason argued, crossing his arm defiantly.

Pershing mimicked his actions, "I didn't ask to be hunted down by an assassin queen, but here we are. I also didn't ask for a lot of things but- Stuff happens." she softened, her hair blowing around her face.

Jason sighed, "Look, cupcake, things are complicated for me, it-"

"What? I know, Jason. Alfred told me. I know things aren't easy for you, I know you lost both your moms, know that white streak isn't from hair dye and that your how you are for specific reasons- I get it." She placed her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "But please, don't let that be your excuse to not come and enjoy dinner with us. I made your favorite, fresh french bread."

Jason looked at her, then looked to Tim, who shrugged, basically saying, _just go with it_.

 _So Tim couldn't resist her either... Huh._

Jason looked to her again, she was smiling again, and it reminded him of when she was a tiny pipsqueak. _Damn her._ Jason sighed running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Damn you Seph. Fine, I'll go, but I ain't getting all freaking dressed up."

Persephone hugged him quickly, grinning ear to ear. "You don't even have to."

Tim drove the three of them back to the manor, Jason walking ahead of them, they made it time just for dinner. Persephone was chatting away to Tim, and both were oblivious as they stood beneath the doorway as the table was set. Dick watched them, before clearing his throat, pulling their attention away from what they were talking about.

"Hey, you might wanna look up," Dick said, trying to smother a smile.

Tim rolled his eyes, and looked up, before freezing. Persephone looked up too, before raising her eyebrow, _mistletoe?_

"Why is that even there!" Damian shouted exasperatedly, looking to Persephone. He glared daggers at Tim, thinking he had planned this.

Tim looked at her, stammering nervously. "I swear on my life this was not planned, you do eve have too-"

Persephone placed a soft peck on his cheek, her lips felt so soft, he nearly forgot they didn't belong there. " It's fine Timothy, stop having a panic attack." she joked and looked at Damian who was fuming.

She went to him, and wrapped her arms around him, "I know your thinking of ways you can murder Timothy, but don't even think that happen."

"Why would you kiss him?" Damian scowled, the others knew he was not happy that she had pulled that stunt.

"It's Christmas, it's mistletoe, it's fine. Dami, you gotta stop this. They're your family, you act like they can steal me from you."

Dick smiled innocently. "Oh, we might have our ways."

Persephone shook her head, smiling, "Funny, Dick- But either way, I don't know how to make it clear to you that I love you."

Damien scowled, "That means nothing."

"Oh really? If you even start this, on Christmas of all the days, then you can have yourself a holly jolly Christmas. Alone."

Damian stared her down, she stared right back. _I can play those games too, Wayne._

Damian blinked, sighed, and then rolled his eyes, "Fine. It would have been ridiculous of me to even think you had any romantic inclination to _Drake_ , of all people, anyways."

Tim frowned, muttering. "What's that supposed to mean."

Damian snorted, "Oh I think you know what I mean Drake." Persephone gave Tim a shrug, a small giggle escaping her.

Tim went to retort, but Alfred interrupted everyone, "Dinner is ready, Masters and Miss."

Everyone sat gathered around the table, Alfred led them in a prayer, before everyone ate rather quietly, actually.

\- Bruce and Jason hardly spared each other a glance, and Persephone had to know... _Am I the reason for all this?_

She cleared her throat, calling the attention of everyone at the table.

"Bruce, I'd like to know- Are you and Jason like this because of me?" Everyone seemed shocked, Bruce sighed, and sat up.

"No, Persephone."

"Then why did I hear that because of you two arguing over me, Jason pushed himself away?" She questioned Bruce, who gazed at Tim for a moment before returning it to Persephone.

"It wasn't your fault, Persephone." Bruce simplified, returning o his meal.

Jason scoffed, "Damn right it wasn't her fault, it was yours."

Bruce looked at him for the first time in weeks, "My fault?"

Jason sat up, leaning back against his seat, "Yeah, you and your demon of a son over there."

Damian clenched his fists, "Excuse me, Todd?"

Jason looked to him with a scowl, "Listen if it wasn't for your mother, she wouldn't have to be dealing with this bullshit."

Bruce frowned, his sharp set everyone on edge, "We all know this isn't Damian's fault, it's Talia's."

Dick went to say something before Jason beat him to it. "Well, we all know if you would have dealt with her from before, we wouldn't need to deal with her now, endangering the one thing that doesn't have heightened abilities."

Bruce glared, "You know that-"

"Oh, I know your game, Bruce. We all do, except the fact that no one wants to stand up and say crap." Jason barked, cutting him off.

Tim frowned, "Jason, we know that your past with Talia isn't exactly a happy one but-"

Persephone sat as everyone began to argue, this wanst right. _It's Christmas Eve._ She felt the tears trickle down the corner of her eyes, the shouts and arguments flooding her ears, she _hated it_. The tension in the air was palpable, she could feel years of anger pouring out all at once.

" **Enough.** " She yelled, her voice quavering softly. "All of you, enough." she softened, everyone saw the tears now.

"This isn't right. Please, I know all of you have had terrible tragic and painful lives, but that doesn't necessarily mean you have to hold onto the anger." She trembled angrily, gripping the table as she stood. "All I ask is whether you want to or not, enjoy the time you have with each other."

Everyone was silent as she stood there, lip tremblings and tear tracks down her fair face. Bruce looked at his sons and sighed. Persephone backed out of her chair, "I'm sorry." was all she could choke out, before walking away. Damian stood up, but Alfred stopped him.

"She needs to breath, Master Damian."

Damian stopped, he would never admit it, but she was growing so independent. He almost missed having her rely on him. In reality, he missed her anytime she was away from him, like a part of him had fallen away with her. Perhaps his heart?

 _Tt, ridiculous_ , Damian though, well, he desperately wanted to go to her.

Persephone stood before their large Christmas tree, all the lights twinkling and glistening happily.

 _happily. Christmas is about joy._

The strong evergreen scent invaded her nostrils, the strong scent causing her slight dizziness in her head. She wiped at the tears that kept traveling down her cheeks, only to have them replaced by more and more. She stood there, waiting patiently for them to finally find her. They eventually did come out of the dining room, finding her standing before the Christmas tree, humming softly.

Tim timidly stepped forward, "Uh, Seph?"

Persephone turned to them, smiling softly, "Yes Timothy?"

Everyone raised their brows, post the puffy eyes and red nose, she was smiling. But, _why?_

"Oh- Uhm, well, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am."

Tim frowned briefly, "Alright then..."

She loomed by the tree, her fingers tickled by the spiny needles. Damian went to her, leaning into her ear, he whispered.

"Are you fine now?"

She hummed and nodded, letting her lips brush his cheek, a deep growl almost escaping his chest. She bent down and picked up a box, dark green with a bright red bow. She walked to Dick and handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Dick Grayson." She said, smiling in an almost eerily calm manner.

Dick smiled nonetheless, hugging her before she scanned the gifts, a picked up two more boxes. She handed one to Jason.

"Merry Christmas Eve, you big grump." She joked softly, hugging him briefly.

The other was given to Tim, apparently the latest computer they had been working on. The first model. Tim smiled, "I told you it'd be a success."

"That you did, and I never doubted you for a moment," she replied calmly, returning his smile.

She went to Bruce and handed him a box, "Merry Christmas Eve, Bruce."

Damian frowned, "And I get air?"

"When did you get a sense of humor?" she teased, straightening his collar, she kissed him for a moment, "You will have to wait for your gift, Mister Wayne."

His brothers chuckled, Damian looked to his father, whole merely sent him a smirk. Persephone flushed, "Not what I meant."

"Oh, really?" Dick waggled his eyebrows, trying on his new sweater.

"Yes, don't ruin the moment, Dick." Persephone laughed.

Jason opened his gift, a new leather jacket with his red bat insignia on the back. He looked at her, "This is a hell of a jacket, cupcake."

"I thought you would like it." she hummed thoughtfully, watching as he exchanged his old one for the new.

Persephone breathed, this was better. No arguing, no fighting, just peace. Maybe even a bit of joy. _That's what Christmas means to me_. Persephone leaned on Damian, _t_ _omorrow was Christmas Day._

 _ **I don't own Batman or D.C (I wish I did)**_

 _ **I don't own any characters except my own! So, you guys ready for the next chapter? Stay tuned! ( Sorry it been so long since I last added )**_ ** _Happy reading,_**

 ** _a writer by day!_**


	16. Christmas cheer? 16-pt1

**Omg, guys, I am so glad you like my story, and I enjoy writing it! Let's go**

Persephone woke up, her eyes fighting to stay closed, she rubbed them, forcing them to open. She blinked, Damian was still in a deep sleep, so she silently left him, creeping down the grand staircase. She smiled, knowing He would be down here so early.

"Good morning, Dick," she whispered, and he turned around, mirroring her smile.

"Morning Sephie, Merry Christmas," he said, embracing her warmly. She was practically family now, everyone knew Damian had it in mind.

"Merry Christmas Dick." She breathed, looking up at him. "I swear, today is going to be a beautiful day. As snowy and freezing as it is."

"Yeah, keep that cheery spirit... I'm surprised you convinced Jason to stay the night."

Jason chuckled, walking in from the kitchen, slight circles under his eyes were showing. "Ha, I ain't, if the kid can convince the demon, then well, she could convince me." he sipped at what smelled like coffee.

"Merry Christmas Jay, I'm glad you did stay."

"I guess you were a right cupcake, but I'm telling you, Christmas here is boring."

"No, Jason, Christmas isn't about being boring. It's Christmas." she insisted, twirling around. "What's boring about it?" she seemed almost confused.

"Eh, you'll see," Jason muttered, finished his coffee, and leaving the mug in the table.

"You know, I made you something, Jay."

"Hm?" he looked over to her, his gaze breaking away from the windows that were frosted over.

"Remeber that french bread recipe had?"

Jason perked up, "Yeah, it was goddamn amazing."

"There's some in the kitchen oven," she said, he got up and dashed to the kitchen, both her and Dick following him leisurely.

Jason had already shoved a fourth of the loaf down his throat, "Oh, kid, this is amazing, can we keep her? Ya know, in case the demon screws up?" he said, a mouthful of bread. _It was still warm_.

Damian scowled from beneath the doorway, "I don't screw up, Todd. I was bred to perfection."

They all turned to the sudden appearance of the youngest Wayne son, Persephone and Dick greeting him with a smile. "Merry Christmas Dami!" they both cried happily, hugging him at once.

Damian cringed slightly, "Merry Christmas indeed, it's below 30 outside."

"So what? Lighten up, Dami." Persephone chirped, placing a kiss on his cheek, before going over to Jason, and swiping a loaf from him. "This one is for Timothy."

Jason pouted, "I only had two loaves, what's one more?"

"I'll make more later. I can even teach you the recipe."

"Deal," Jason muttered, shoving another bit of bread into his mouth.

Damian peered at him, "Helpless much Todd? I thought you said you could cook."

Jason snorted, "Oh spare me, demon- You're just jealous that Persephone doesn't spend all her time on you."

"That is a false accusation."

Jason grabbed Persephone in a loose hug, "Oh is it? Persephone what do you think of demon- Damian's, behavior."

She tilted her head, grabbing a chunk from his loaf, "Is it true? You don't like me being with your brothers?"

Damian stammered, frowning, "Of course not, _you're_ my..."

"You're what, Damian?"

"My- Well you were mine first! Then can find their own people," he exclaimed annoyed, crossing his arms.

"I'm, not just a person, Damian, I'm your girlfriend and believe or not people break up sometimes." she frowned, poking his chest as she stepped forward. Damian grabbed her arm, pulling her close.

"Yes, my _girlfriend._ _Mine._ Not Todds, or Drakes, or Graysons. Mine." he whispered into her ear, her cheeks flushing brightly. Dick whistled innocently as Jason smirked, shoving the last bit of bread in his mouth.

Persephone chuckled nervously, _he chose now of all times to be seductive?_ "We should- We should wake Tim!" she interjected, pulling away from him, giving him a look. He frowned, _not Drake._

They all went to his room, haphazardly stepping over piles of trash and clothing, finding him bundled up in a pile of blankets. Dick opened the curtains, and all at once they yelled, "Merry Christmas!"

Tim jolted, kicking his arms and legs about, mumbling incoherently. "Stay back... Seph?"

"Yep, now wake up sleepy, its Christmas!" she cheered, dragging him along happily.

Tim literally had no idea if this was some freakish dream or even worse, he was awake. _Ah, Christmas joy._

Persephone found Alfred and Bruce had awoken, and immediately went to Alfred's side, and gave him a quick hug- greeting Bruce in the process- before helping with what she could. Everyone sat with Bruce, observing their butler and Sephie making breakfast. Of course, Persephone was the kind of person who listens to Christmas music morning noon and night, so you can imagine that was what Alfred had put on for her.

She sang along as they were making pancakes, her voice was always so soft. Her favorite song was playing too, only boosting her mood.

 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock~_

Crooned the smooth voice, and she sang along, Alfred giving a small smile the whole time. They all watched her like she was off in some little world- like she forgot the horrors and troubles. That's one thing that Persephone could always do, pretend to forget all her troubles. Because, _well, why waste it on the bad?_

That was Persephone's motto and she stuck to it- Somewhat. But for some reason, she couldn't keep her mind from going back to _her. Talia._

 _She wants to kill me. Use me. To hurt Damian and everyone I love._ Persephone stood holding the bowl, stopping and standing so still it was as if she hat turned to stone, the only signs of life were her increasing breaths.

 _No, I cant ket that happens._ She fought back, but the reality was crushing her into the ground like gravity. She couldn't hear the voices that worriedly called her name.

"Persephone?"

She remained in a daze, Damian frowned, he called her name.

 _"Persephone?"_

The clatter of the mixing bowl rang throughout the kitchen, snapping Persephone out of her daze. She looked down, batter covers her feet and legs, slowly pooling out on the marble tiles. She looked at the faces around her, Damian raised an eyebrow, she blinked.

 _What?_

She wiped off her hands, stepping out of the muck, and threw away her socks. "I 'm sorry, I seemed to have been daydreaming again," she remarked nervously, wiping up what she could before Alfred swooped upon her.

"That was _daydreaming_ You okay there, kid?" Jason eyed her, she was always a bad liar. He noticed her false little smile, and that look in her eyes.

 _She'_ _s lying big time._

She smiled brightly, humming along to the music that still buzzed in the background. "Of course, Jay. But I should go clean myself off."

Damian narrowed his eyes, following her as she left for their room. Tim squinted at the doorway both teens had just left through.

"She was scared."

Persephone splashed water on her face, blinking once, twice, trying to flush out her eyes. She leaned against the vanity of the sink. The white marble was almost too bright as the lights shined, her head was spinning. _What's wrong_ _with me?_ She blinked, looking in the mirror. She saw Damian standing in the door, she beckoned him inside.

"Are you well?" his voice echoed in the grande bathroom.

"Yes, Dami- I'm doing fine, actually."

His hand trailed up her arm, spreading gooseflesh in its wake. "I suggest you either quit lying or learn how to properly do it.

Her breath fluttered, she could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach. " D-Damian, I'm not lying." she murmured, pulling away from him, walling out the door, she glanced at him. "Not now... Please, not now."

Damian raised an eyebrow, _she never did that before._ He followed her back downstairs, where his family was asking if she was okay. He glared at his father, who raised an eyebrow, Damian glanced at Persephone, tilting his head. Bruce understood, and he knew his son was concerned- knew his son going to figure out what was really wrong.

And he wasn't gonna do it the right way.

Persephone didn't speak for the rest of the morning, as they sat rather awkwardly- They had been so used to her happily chattering away, but she only blankly stared at her plate.

Damian cleared his throat, "Persephone?"

No reply.

"Persephone?"

Again, silence, which disturbed him greatly. Damian didn't take well to being ignored. He didn't take well to it at.

His voice was colder than ice, if that was possible, Damian could achieve it. "Gates."

Persephone looked up, "Hm?"

Damian's expression was cold, "What has you in such a mood?"

"I don't know Damian," she whispered uselessly, looking down again.

"Then tell me."

She didn't reply, merely poking at her now soggy and cold pancakes. I don't know...

"Persephone, you need to tell me."

She looked away, _what on earth was she to say? Oh, nothing Damian, just the fact that your mothers haunt me day and night, and early wishes to turn me against everything and one I care for. But that's all._ She let her eyes squeeze shut, _truth or lie?_

"Well, you know, being 16, having inherited the company, it's definitely... Worrisome." _It was true to some extent._

Damian almost didn't believe her, and she gave a glance to the side, he squinted.

"Really? Well, you do have the Wayne family in your reach, I think you will be fine."

Persephone breathed, she felt the weight of a million bricks lift of her frail chest. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that," she said innocently. Tim raised an eyebrow, she bit her lip.

 _Too much._

"Well, I mean, nevermind..." she muttered hopelessly, picking at her fruit.

Everyone silently ate their dinners, no liveliness, no speaking, it was so... cold. She sighed, abruptly standing, pressed play on her Christmas soundtrack, her favorite playing right away. She smiled passed them all, Damian smirked, she was heading straight for him.

 _Of course, she was._

But, he almost dropped his jaw as she passed him, and looked to Alfred.

"Would you do me the honor of a Christmas dance?" she asked softly, smiling that smile of hers. The one you just _couldn't_ say no to.

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow, returning a small smile. "Indeed I would, Miss Persephone."

She laughed softly as they swayed to their music. Everyone seemed flabbergasted, _Alfred was dancing?_

"I didn't know you danced, Alfie," Dick smirked, though softened ar the sight.

"I'll have you know I was brought up learning the art of the waltz," he said twirling her gently.

Damian frowned, still upset he picked Pennyworth over him. Of course after years of being taught, he never quite got the hang of sharing.

Tim smiled, she was something. She was the kind of person that pushes you out of your comfort zone, but not in a bad way- In a way that made you glad, you were pushed. She was just. _The greatest._ Jason had to agree, as if he knew what Tim thought, though he almost thought at some point Tim had fallen for her. Then he realized they all had. They had fallen for her charismatic and happy ways, caring much more than each led on.

She saw Tim watch her out of the corner of her eye, and thanked Alfred, before going to him. She took his hand, which irked Damian greatly.

Tim slid his hand away to no avail. _When did she have such a firm grip?_

"No, I'm not a dancer." he chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck.

Persephone scoffed, smiling. "That's ridiculous you danced perfectly fine at my birthday. Please, Timothy?"

 _God, why did she use my full name?_

He hesitated before giving in, a smile spreading over his feature. "Alright Seph."

Damian's knuckles turned white as she gripped his fork. Persephone smiled, though she did notice his look, and shot him a glance.

"He's burning a hole through my head, isn't he?"

She nodded, "Its fine Timothy, you worry too much. Besides, it's not like anything is happening. Right?" she looked at him tilting her head to the side. He felt himself redden for some unknown reason.

 _Oh, it was known,_ Tim thought, a bittersweet feeling in the back of his mind. _She always gives me that look, and it always catches me off guard._ He noticed she saw him blushing, he tried to calm himself, and she laughed. The sound was so light and sweet, it always was.

"Well?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Uhm, yeah."

"See? Now lighten up Timothy, its Christmas."

Persephone let go of him- slightly reluctant to remove herself from her computer buddy- and grabbing Damian's hands, and put her head on his chest, as the danced to the slow music. Damian puffed out his chest, almost prancing about as she lay there, so content. He shot Drake a nasty smirk, only to have Tim merely acknowledge it. _Strange._

Of course, as it grew late they settled for a marathon of Christmas movies. And by the time it had grown dark, Persephone gathered everyone to the tree for a family photo. Bruce, as stoic as ever, actually smiled for her. The notion almost made Alfred well up. They all crowned around the tree, smiling happily, side for Jason's half smile. Then, once Alfred took a few photos, she took the camera asking him to be in their family picture. _Because he was family_. And he did. He would love those photos forever.


	17. Christmas cheer? chpt 16-pt2

Damian set her gift before her, it was from all of them. Surprised, Persephone took the box and opened it. The sleek and familiar feel of the spandex and kevlar, she bit her lip.

 _Was it possible?_ She thought as she traced the Batman insignia over the front of her costume. Her breath caught, were they serious?

"We wanted to make this, we all did a bit. Damian designed it, ensuring the use of the best materials." Bruce said calmly, as she looked to him.

"Dami?" she said, glancing at him. "You... Agreed?"

"Your training will continue, as it does. But I believe you have come quite far for only 20 months." He replied, and she beamed.

"Does that make me a batgirl?"

"No, not exactly. But your part of the team now."

She smiled at Bruce, "This is... How on earth am I supposed to top becoming a member of the bat family!?" she said, almost exasperated. _This was the gift to beat._

"You don't have to Sephie." Dick chuckled.

"Well, at least open them."

After a was said and done, everyone walked away with a wonderful and heartfelt gift. Persephone sighed if only her aunt had been so busy. Everyone sat in the living room, cozied around the dying flames of the fireplace. Persephone had already fallen asleep, she was a light sleeper even when snuggled up as she was. Though she could still hear everyone talking.

"This has been a nice day," Tim commented, staring at nothing in particular.

"It was, wasn't it?" Dick remarked, smiling in memory.

"Yeah, I actually enjoyed it." Jason echoed, he wasn't the emotional type in the sense of admitting things.

Damian watched Persephone carefully as she slept soundly. She was so... Peaceful.

Bruce looked at the way his son looked at her. He was enamored with her in every sense- He always looked at her when he thought no one was looking at them.

"You love her." It wasn't a question, though in some ways it was.

Damian looked to his father, he hesitantly nodded, looking back to her. "Yes. I do."

Everyone wasn't very surprised. They had known it, ever since who remembers when. It was very evident.

"You know how dangerous this is for her. You really want to put her in that place?" Bruce continued, he wasn't in a playing mood when it came to others safety.

* * *

Persephone cautiously sipped her drink and Jason laughed. "You gotta drink it a bit faster than that, kid."

Persephone huffed, "It's not necessary."

"Chickening out already? The night is young."

She drew a long breath, before sipping it down, setting it down with a clink. Jason ruffled her hair slightly, "Good kid, now enjoy." he said, wandering off to some other part of the house.

Persephone continued her search, she rather liked the bubbly sensation the champagne gave her, and gladly to another glass. She finally found Damian with his father.

"Damian," she called, and he looked to her calmly, then nodding to his father, and taking her in his arms.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Slightly- You know parties aren't my thing."

Damian hummed as she leaned her head on his chest in a tired fashion. "How long until they leave?"

He glanced at his watch, "An hour. Think you can last that long?"

"I hope so," she said, stifling a yawn.

Damian brought her to the balcony, holding her gently as they leaned against the rails. She breathed softly, closing her eyes, hoping time would float by faster.

"Have you thought of that resolution?"

Persephone sighed, _that._ "No, I haven't... Well, actually, I wanna go to art college."

"Art college?"

"Art college." she reaffirmed.

"Interesting. I think you would be very successful in that choice. Which one?"

"The Gotham school of fine arts."

"Very well, you will easily graduate."

Persephone laughed, "Well, I'm no Picasso but I will try."

Damian caught her gaze, and held it, she smiled softly. He leaned closer, raking his fingers through his hair. Persephone tilted her head, letting her lips brush over his briefly. Damian felt a strange warmth and tingling ran through his body- Something familiar whenever she was around. Persephone rested on him once more, her arms folded against his chest.

They heard a sudden chanting, everyone was slightly drunken by now, or completely stoned.

 _10_

Persephone looked at Damian, she cupped his cheek. "You know, all of this, everything, I would never wanna do it without you, Damian."

 _9_

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it, "The feeling is very mutual."

 _8_

Persephone swept her thumb over his cheek, lost in his emerald pools. Damian, in turn, was actually happy. Or so he thought- Actually, felt- And he knew it because it was a feeling so unfamiliar, yet it wasn't.

 _7_

She smiled, all she could was smile. She had no reason to frown. "I love you."

 _6_

Damian stilled, he was always at a loss for words when she said things like that- It irked him like no other thing.

 _5_

Persephone waited almost expectantly, but she was patient and knew how he was with these things.

 _4_

Damian's mind raced, the countdown was stress on his mind as it churned. _How do I reply?_

 _3_

Persephone looked confused now, _does he feel the same?_

 _2_

Damian grabbed her hands and brought them around his neck, bringing them closer. Persephone blinked curiously as he glanced at her, then smirked.

 _1_

He pressed a soft kiss, almost shy at first, then bold as he felt her melt beneath his touch. The sound of cheers and screams could be heard, as well as the earth-rattling booms of fireworks that showered around the manor grounds and all throughout Gotham city.

"Happy new years." Damian hummed, holding her tightly in his arms. _If anyone dares to take her f_ _rom me... Well, they wouldn't make it._

And at that moment Damian almost felt like everything was safe, and set in stone. But a dark cloud at the back of his mind reminded him of the coming storm. _Mother._


	18. growing

Talia hummed as she sat down, always holding herself with the posture of a queen. In fact, she might as well have been one, since her father was so bent on ruling the earth.

"So, it has been confirmed?"

The guard bowed his head, nodding curtly. "Yes, Mistress."

She quirked her eyebrow, her perfect features turning up in a sadistic smile. "So my son has finally given in to her... Perfect. I knew it wouldn't be long, after her many years of... _endearment._ " she sneered at the word.

She closed her eyes, relishing the moment- She was plotting her own son's downfall, and enjoying it thoroughly.

 _I've been waiting for this. The moment my child had given into her sickeningly sweet ways. Indeed, he loves them girl- It was not hard to see. How she crept into his heart, like a weed, eating at him till he turned away from his heritage. He abandoned his purpose for greater glory- Leaving me for his father! Such disgrace... And soon. losing all sight of his true self, turning into a susceptible fool._

It was quite infuriating. One, simple, weak, pathetic child. One she would easily deal with.

 _Simple as that_.

* * *

Damian sighed, looking at Persephone, who was so occupied with gazing out the window, lost in her own thoughts. It had been another agonizingly slow year in school, she was grateful it was not gonna last forever.

"Persephone?"

His voice pulled her out of her deep thinking. "Hm?"

"What has you so quiet?"

She laughed. He asked that frequently and she always told him something different each time.

"Nothing, Dami. Just life."

"Oh? And when did you ever let that occupy your train of thought?"

She shrugged. "Growing up, I suppose."

Damian felt his heart clench. _Strange._ He couldn't bear the thought of her growing up, growing weary, losing her never-fading smile, he grabbed her hand.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Growing up. I won't allow it. You will remain the same." He said seriously, though he knew better.

Persephone laughed, "Dami, you cant-"

"I'm aware. But..." he leaned closer, whispering into her ear. "I'd hate for you to outgrow your smile."

"Dami, I promise I will always smile for you," she said, pecking his cheek softly.

Damian blushed slightly as he smirked, "Good."

Alfred cleared his throat and Persephone squeaked, she had forgotten she was in a car.

"As touching as this is, we have arrived back home," Alfred said, and Persephone hopped out of the car. Damian watched as she rushed inside, carrying both their backpacks.

Persephone found Bruce, "Hey Bruce, is Tim around?"

Bruce smiled, "Hello Persephone, he's in the Batcave as usual."

She thanked him before rushing to find Tim, who no doubt had been down there for hours on end. She found him like usual, tired eyes, coffeee stains on his desk, splattered on papers, glued to a screen. She turned on the lights, earning a hiss.

Tim blinked wildly, "Ah, light. It's so bright, my eyes." he rubbed them, greeting her. "Hello Seph, how are you?"

She hugged him quickly, Damian finally catching up with her. "Tim, me and Damian were planning on going to the beach, please come? It's such a beautiful day and you're always locked down here."

Tim rubbed his eyes once more, leaning back in his chair, "Seph, I don't know..." he trailed uncertainly as Damian glared.

"Please? You don't even have to get wet." She asked softly, wanting him to get some fresh air. He always had to be kn a case, whther it was fresh, or already finished, he lived off his work, which nessecarily bad... _Okay, it was bad. He has a stash of caffeinated marshmallows for christ's sake._

"I don't think I should," Tim replied, looking at her with his tired features.

Persephone grabbed his face, shaking his head slightly, "You need to get out of this literal cave. Come enjoy the sunshine, when's that last time you had a tan, Timothy, you're looking a little pale." she joked lightheartedly.

Tim caught Damian's piercing look. _He's out for my head._ "I don't tan, I burn," he muttered, looking down.

"That's fine, sit under an umbrella, wear sunscreen, just come!" she prompted, messing up his hair.

Tim sighed, smiling wryly, "Alright, I'll go."

Persephone grinned triumphantly, "Alright. Were going soon so get ready." she called, dragging Damian along.

in. Tim sighed, _she'll be the literal death of me._ He meant the fact that Damian sent him death glares almost every time they spoke, _he always was spoiled._ Even more so by his girlfriend, who happened to be a ray of sunshine trapped inside a girl.

Persephone smiled as she packed their bags, Damian frowned, "Why must you include Drake? It was bad enough you got Todd to go."

"Dami, Timothy is your brother and he's super sweet, and he needs to get out more."

"No, he does not."

"Damian, stop. I know you're probably getting all protective jealous, but I love you. And, I also love your family, because they're like my family. And Tim, he's just so nice." She said absently, though Damian's expression brought her back to reality.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, it's nothing... Oh my gosh. You're totally jealous." She said, the sudden realization dawning on her.

Damian scowled, looking away, "I am not jealous of _Drake._ " he argued, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, it's fine, Dami, you know I don't feel that way... About Tim." Though for a moment she sounded insure- That scared her.

Damian overlooked her fleeting moment, she herself did too. "Hm, well, let's go then."

Persephone nodded, following him out the door. Dick was waiting at the stairs, he looked very ready for a beach day. Tim stood behind him, and Persephone smiled gratefully, Tim returned it. Damian bore holes through his head all the while.

"Alright, let's pick up Jason!" Dick proclaimed, everyone crammed into his car.

Once the picked up Jason, they made their way to the beach. _Only God knows how she managed to pull along_ _Jason of all people_ , Tim snickered noticing his less than pleased expression.

"I swear, it'll be fun, Jay," Persephone promised, briefly hooking her finger around his.

Jason raised an eyebrow smirking, "Kid, you don't know the meaning of fun, _yet_."

Persephone flushed at what he was suggesting, she fidgeted with her dress, as Damian held her other hand. She brushed off his words beginning to chatter about as usual. Finally arriving at the beach, Persephone helped Dick set up their spot, while Jason unloaded the car. Persephone smiled, sitting down on a towel, she was quite ready to get in the water just yet, she pulled out a book.

"Really?" Tim's voice asked from above.

Persephone risked looking up, almost forgetting how muscled all of the bat brothers were. She blinked, hiding her cheeks, "What Timothy?"

"I came here out my _comfortable_ house and you get to _read?_ " his voice a teasing tone to it. "I don't think so, we're playing a game of volleyball."

Persephone perked up, she loved volleyball, nonathletic as she was, she loved the game. "Okay!"

She found them Dick was holding it, "You ready?"

"Yep!" she replied, hands on her hips.

"So, you're not gonna get wet?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

She looked down, "No, I am-"

"Seph, what's the fun in playing volleyball in a dress."

Persephone looked down and blinked, chuckling weakly, "Okay then."

She tossed it aside, planting her feet firmly in the sand, after a year or so of Bruce's training, she had, of course, gained some muscle, adding to her already toned gymnast body. _So maybe she was athletic, the thing was, she couldn't throw a ball that great if she tried._ And she will admit she was a bit dense, ignoring their looks.

Jason cleared his throat, "Alrighty, let's do this. Dick and I against you, Tim, and Demon," he smirked, they began playing the game, Persephone rushed to hit the ball, but her foot caught, she landed on it the wrong way.

Persephone missed it, slipping into the sand, she bit back a cry. Damian looked down at her, she sniffled, sand covering her legs and arms.

"I uhm, hurt my foot," she sighed, smiling weakly, Damian helped her up.

"It's merely a muscle pull, should we return to the manor-"

"No! I mean- Of course not, my silly injury shouldn't stop our trip."

Damian scowled, "You could have broken your foot."

Persephone crossed her arms, "And if i did? I would have had to deal with it,

" she looked down, Dick mussed up her hair.

"Don't worry Sephie, why don't we get some food?" he asked, referring to the snack bar they saw a ways back.

"I shouldn't walk... Dami, could you bring me food?" She was feeling pretty hungry, plus she had to skip breakfast to convince Jason that going out was _much_ better than staying holed up in an apartment.

"Who will remain with you?" Damian frowned, Persephone looked at Tim.

"Timothy can stay, right?" she looked at Damian, his eye twitched, she gave a small pout.

Tim laughed nervously, "Me?"

Persephone brushed his nervousness aside, leaning in to whisper to Damian, he raised an eyebrow as she kept talking, his eyes widened slightly, he smirked briefly, before whispering in reply, earning a slight blush from her.

Jason groaned, "Oh come on lovebirds, stop with your flirting and hurry up, you're taking an eternity."

Persephone choked out a cough and Dami frowned, rolling his eyes, "Oh, my bad, I shouldn't have waited for you to get a life, Todd. We were discussing food."

Jason seemed skeptical, but Dick merely nodded along.

Persephone smiled, "then i remembered that one time- Anywho, you know what I want, okay Dami?"

Damian nodded, and looked to Tim, "If you try anything, Drake, I swear to you, i will burn your pitiful marshmallow stash."

Tims' eyes widened, "I... How is it even possible? I hid it so well this time..."

Damian scoffed as he got up, merely referring to himself. "Ex Assassin. I find my ways."

Tim shuddered, "Man, was i wrong when i thought having a girlfriend would turn you into a semi-normal person. I won't try anything, she like a, uh little sister to me." he hesitated, before hiding it with a nervous grin. Damian eyed him, before pressing a kiss to Persephones hand, lingering momentarily.

"You know you are free to punch him whenever," Damian smirked, Persephone shook her head, crossing her arms.

"I think not, now go. I love you." She called after him, again he felt the same warmth spread as it usually did when she said these things.

"Don't mind him, Timothy, he'll come around- Hopefully." she sighed, opening her book, setting it un her lap.

"Yeah, no. But as long as your around, I guess he can't choke me out." He muttered, Persephone beamed.

"Nope," she replied, before reading again. Tim sat down beside her, looking at her book.

"Arabian Nights?"

"A personal favorite." she smiled softly, looking to him briefly.

Tim returned the smile and sat with her as the patiently waited for food. Persephone sighed, putting the nook down after awhile. She gazed out into the ocean, momentarily forgetting her problems, worries, _everything._ Suddenly a feeling of dread filled her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Tim, I..." she trailed, unsure of what to say, even to think.

"What's wrong Seph?"

"Something bad is gonna happen soon. I can feel.. Something." she looked away, not knowing how right she was.

 ** _Cliffhanger... i know, im so evil, hehehe_**


	19. End of us

Persephones breath quivered she looked around, there was so much _blood._ Her breathing grew erratic, and she realized what was happening, what was going on. She heard someone calling her, it echoed through her brain. _Everything hurt_. She couldnt tell if the blood was her own, or others, or even both. The smell of the blood mingled with something else, salty almost, she couldnt quite place where she was.

 _Persephone?_

Spots danced before ger vision, a ringing filled her head, it seemed like time was warping, as her vision was suddenly distorted with tears that stung more than the cuts, she felt someone enter her field of vision, she blinked weakly, feeling a sudden shake.

"Persephone?"

Tims face- Red Robins face, looked into hers. His mask torn, and a cut that left a trail of red down his forhead, bruises contrasting with the brught red of the blood. She noticed how dirty he was, sweaty and tired, his breathing sounded off, and his eyes seemed more haunted thn she remembered. She blinked, wondering if she looked as bad- As _broken_ , as he did. As she felt.

She felt the tears again, stinging the cut on her cheek, she reached for him in one swift movement, drowning out her sobs in his neck. Tim winced, breathing sharply, he didn't push her away- he couldn't. She had lost too much at the moment.

Persephone didnt stop, she couldnt.

 _How could this have happened?_

She looked at him, before letting go, pushing herself away, she stood weakly, noting the incredibly sharp pain from her left leg. She scanned the area, she saw another body...

 _Dick._

She breathed in slight relief when she saw him flip over, sighing loudly, before jumping to his feet, grabbing his fallen escrima stick, looking around, before spotting them. He face grew ashen, and he turned when he saw Batman walking twords Persephone.

He looked down at her puffy eyed face, she saw the storm beneath his eyes, she knew she looked just as broken.Persephone wrapped her arms around him, breaking down all over again. Batman- _Bruce_ , felt his heart clench, she knew. They all knew. He couldnt find the body either. She closed her eyes, letting go of him as she dropped down to the ground, digging her hands into the dirt.

 _How could this have happened? He's gone... I never said goodbye. I'm so sorry_.

She stayed there as the Wayne men surrounded her, a young broken hearted girl, she couldnt stand any of it. Watching his last expression. Feeling the last linger of his kiss. The last words he uttered...

 _W_ _here did we go wrong?_

 ** _Welp, that concludes my story, The meaning of hapiness. I know, over so soon? no real ending? what happened? how did Damian die? Next story will tell all~ iris_**


	20. 2 years later

Two years later.

 _She watched him falling, she raced to the edge of the cloff, her heart bounding out of her chest and filling her ears. She reached for him uselessly, hearing his mothers horrendous laugh fill her head._ _"You're mine now_."

Persephones eyes shot open, her heart pounding through her ears, she sat up, Her hands grasped the blankets tightly- She opened her eyes, rubbing them roughly, she yawned, glancing at her clock, bright numbers read 8:40.

She jumped up, "Oh Gosh, " she muttered, throwing on her clothes while rushing through her home.

She threw on her jacket and gloves, grabbing her coffee on the way out, before speeding walking to her work. Her fathers building pierced the cloudy skies as it softly snowed, leaving the ground covered like a pastry in powdered sugar. She let the warmth of her coffee seep into her hands as she entered the building. The front desk lady, Miss Greylin smiled over her spectacles.

"Morning miss Gates, it's chilly out this fine morning isn't it?" she spoke in her queer accent that was not quite English, but not quite Irish.

Persephone offered a small smile, "Morning Emily, it is pretty chilly out, hope you keep warm down here."

"Ineed it is, but you keep your office warm, I know hoe the like to freeze you hard workers to desth up there." she winked cheekily.

Prrsephoned laughed, "Thats the truth."

She smiled and backed into the eveator, waving as she departed- waiting in a dreadful silence as she was taken to the top office. She looked out the glass elevator, the snow freshly fallen, and the grey clouds made it seem all the more lively and pure. She felt herself fall into the same mundane pattern that was her life, she never was the same after Damian's death.

The doors opened, again her smile appeared. She tried to give everyone a smile, but they were never real, not as real as they used to be. It had been so long since someone had made her smile. Not even Dick could bring a small grin from her.

She sat down at her desk, working again. That was her life. Wake up. Work. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. And in between was the sadness that filled her heart, the dullness filling her mind. It had not been good after his death. Soon after her Aunt grew ill. She remembered watching her deteriorate, it only hurt her more. Now she was left to run a company. Left to set an example. Left to do everything herself. Of course, Evelyn was there, but Persephone told her she was fine. Now Evelyn was married with two kids- she was given the honor of being the godparent- Of course, seeing Evelyn, she still worried about her mistress. Persephone's mind seemed to wander before she heard a soft tapping on her door.

She sat straighter, "Come in, " she replied, seeing her intern she waves her in- Ashley walks in calmly.

"A mister Drake is here to see you." She spoke with her gentle voice, setting down some papers before Persephone.

"Drake?"

Persephone felt herself freeze. I haven't seen him since last Christmas. Persephone felt a sudden flash of memories pop up, she rubbed her temple. She looked to Ashley, she glanced at the door- then back to her.

"I'll let him up?"

Persephone felt her stomach turn, her heart beat quickly, "Of course, please do." She dismissed her, waiting for him to walk through the door.

What if he's mad? I left all their message and voice makes without reply. I only ever visited Alfred. I didn't even say hi. He must hate me. Oh God. Persephone silently panicked, she closed her eyes- hearing the door open, she opened them.

 _Tim_.

He was a sight for sore eyes. He was taller than she remembered- After all, it had been a year. She noticed his tired features, a smile lingering on the corner of his lips. Her eyes went to the box he held in his hands.

"Hey, Sephie." He said softly, her breath caught. The nickname brought so many memories flooding back. And the way he said it, like it had been years.

"Timothy-" she fidgeted in her seat, before standing. Her eyes watered, he opened his arms slightly.

"It been a while, how are you?" He asked as she hugged him, letting go of him and turned away.

"The same as usual, Tim." She said bitterly, before looking at the box.

"What's the occasion?"

Tim looked to the box he held, nearly forgetting why he came. "It's your, uh, birthday?"

Persephone blinked, she frowned in thought before her eyes widened. Tim chuckled, *forgetful as usual*

"I'm guessing you just remembered?" He teased, he watched a pretty pink fill her cheeks, she looked down. He felt his heart rate increase, he coughed uncomfortably, ignoring the fluttering.

"I haven't been able to think of much besides the company and-" she cut herself off, sitting again, gesturing for him to sit in the chairs in front of her desk.

Tim frowned, she was still stuck on the past. Hell, they all were severely damaged by what Talia had done. But at least they tried to move on. Barely. But Persephone? She was a different story.

"Persephone, I know how you felt about Him. We all miss him, not one of us- not even Jason- can deny it. And, " he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Seeing you so broken has hurt all of us."

Persephone looked up, those soft yet tired eyes still there, still trying to be strong- trying to find strength. God Tim. I'm sorry.

"I know." She whispered, but she could only guess what she had done by shutting herself away. She had never wanted to grow so far from the boys. From Tim.

Tim set the box before her, he stood up. "I thought today we could talk. Maybe go out for food. But if you don't want too, if you need more time- I get it." He scratched his neck nervously, Persephone gave a small smile, his younger habits had shone through as usual.

She looked at her papers, before looking to him. "Well, what kind of food are we getting?"

Tim smiled, something he hadn't really done often, "How does Chinese sound to you?"

Persephone breathed in the wonderful smells that were in the air. So many spices she couldn't remember. This was her one of her favorite spots. She hadn't gone out much, these were places she went with Damian. Actually, there wasn't a place that she went when he wasn't there by her side. The tears pricked at her eyes painfully, Tim watched her struggle internally.

"Seph, it's okay to be not okay." He offered, knowing she always liked to hide her pain.

Persephone let out a small sob, she glanced at him, "I know Tim. I just- I miss him. And- it's been two years, it been two years and I can't forget any of it. The blood- God there was so much, and I saw his eyes... They went cold before he fell. And, the nightmares-" she cried into her hands.

Tim pulled her over to him, hugging her protectively, except, she wasn't little anymore. She was grown and she saw too many horrors, now scarring her mind. He knew- everyone in that damned family knew it- The loss. The suffering. And she thought she was the cause. Tim held her tighter, she slowed her crying, she muttered a few words into his shoulder.

"What?"

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Take me home, Tim."

And so he did, she left her door unlocked, which on Rin's part was a terrible idea, but she lived at the very top, and always kept her windows secured. He set her down on the couch, and sat beside her, she sighed, closing her eyes.

"It's hard. It isn't going to be easy, ever again. Will it." She wasn't asking, she knew it was a fact.

Tim held her shoulder, "Yeah, it's not ever gonna be the same. But you can do it. Right?"

Persephone felt herself lose it again, she quavered. "I have tried Tim. I tried working less, working more. I tried sleeping more, eating healthier I tried exercise, everything, I even tried to date again-" She shifted uncomfortably when he gave a questioning glance. "Nothing worked. It didn't work out anyways." She muttered insignificantly, wiping her cheeks off.

Tim brushed her hair away from her eyes, it had finally grown back quite a bit.

"You'll find a way."

"How?"

"Find someone. Maybe a real person that cares about you. Like Damian did. Make sure you feel the same about him or her too. They'd be lucky to have you, too." Tim offered, she clenched her jaw.

"No one is like Damian." She whispered, looking at his hand that still rested on her cheek. She looked up, he was tired again, but his eyes weren't empty.

Tim felt the heat in his cheeks rise, he removed his hand- Persephone felt her cheek grow cold... _S_ trange. She shook the feeling away, she leaned on Tim, yawning slightly.

"Remember the time I broke my wrist?" She whispered cheekily, Tim groaned.

"Yes. I do, unfortunately, how on earth do you manage to do those things?" He muttered, she grabbed his hand, tracing his palms absently.

"I have no idea."


	21. Broken

Two years later.

 _She watched him falling, she raced to the edge of the cloff, her heart bounding out of her chest and filling her ears. She reached for him uselessly, hearing his mothers horrendous laugh fill her head._ _"You're mine now_."

Persephones eyes shot open, her heart pounding through her ears, she sat up, Her hands grasped the blankets tightly- She opened her eyes, rubbing them roughly, she yawned, glancing at her clock, bright numbers read 8:40.

She jumped up, "Oh Gosh, " she muttered, throwing on her clothes while rushing through her home.

She threw on her jacket and gloves, grabbing her coffee on the way out, before speeding walking to her work. Her fathers building pierced the cloudy skies as it softly snowed, leaving the ground covered like a pastry in powdered sugar. She let the warmth of her coffee seep into her hands as she entered the building. The front desk lady, Miss Greylin smiled over her spectacles.

"Morning miss Gates, it's chilly out this fine morning isn't it?" she spoke in her queer accent that was not not quite Irish.

Persephone offered a small smile, "Morning Emily, it is pretty chilly out, hope you keep warm down here."

"Ineed it is, but you keep your office warm, I know how they like to freeze you hard workers to death up there." she winked cheekily.

Prrsephoned laughed, "That's the truth."

She smiled and backed into the eveator, waving as she departed- waiting in a dreadful silence as she was taken to the top office. She looked out the glass elevator, the snow freshly fallen, and the grey clouds made it seem all the more lively and pure. She felt herself fall into the same mundane pattern that was her life, she never was the same after Damian's death. Of course she wasn't- it wasn't just a death by sickness or accident- No, as bad as those things are... Nothing can shine a light on you watching your loved one being stabbed and thrown off a cliff.

The doors opened, again her smile appeared. She tried to give everyone a smile, but they were never real, not as real as they used to be. It had been so long since someone had made her smile. Not even Dick could bring a small grin from her.

She sat down at her desk, working again. That was her life. Wake up. Work. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. And in between was the sadness that soaked her heart, the dullness filling her mind. It had not been good after his death. Soon after her Aunt grew ill. She remembered watching her deteriorate, it only hurt her more. Now she was left to run a company. Left to set an example. Left to do everything herself. Of course, Evelyn was there, but Persephone told her she was fine. Now Evelyn was married with two kids- she was given the honor of being the godparent- Of course, seeing Evelyn, she still worried about her mistress. Persephone's mind seemed to wander before she heard a soft tapping on her door.

She sat straighter, "Come in, " she replied, seeing her intern she waves her in- Ashley walks in calmly.

"A mister Drake is here to see you." She spoke with her gentle voice, setting down some papers before Persephone.

"Drake?" she spoke absently, she voudktb help but slin into a daze after herig that name.

 _I haven't seen him since last Christmas._ Persephone felt a sudden flash of memories pop up, she rubbed her temple. She looked to Ashley, she glanced at the door- then back to her.

"I'll let him up?"

Persephone felt her stomach turn, her heart beat quickly, "Of course, please do." She dismissed her, waiting for him to walk through the door.

 _What if he's mad? I left all their messages and voice mails without reply. I only ever visited Alfred. I didn't even say hi. He must hate me. Oh God._ Persephone silently panicked, she closed her eyes- hearing the door open, she opened them.

 _Tim_.

He was a sight for sore eyes- taller than she remembered- But it had been a year, so who knows what she missed. She noticed his tired features, a smile lingering on the corner of his lips. _Same old Tim._ Her eyes went to the box he held in his hands.

"Hey, Sephie." He said softly, her breath caught. The nickname brought so many memories flooding back. And the way he said it, like it had been years.

"Timothy-" she fidgeted in her seat, before standing. Her eyes watered, he opened his arms slightly.

"It been a while, how are you?" He asked as she hugged him, letting go of him and turned away.

"The same as usual, Tim." She said bitterly, before looking at the box.

"What's the occasion?"

Tim looked to the box he held, nearly forgetting why he came. "It's your, uh, birthday?"

Persephone blinked, she frowned in thought before her eyes widened. Tim chuckled, _forgetful as usual._

"I'm guessing you just remembered?" He teased, he watched a pretty pink fill her cheeks, she looked down. He felt his heart rate increase, he coughed uncomfortably, ignoring the fluttering.

"I haven't been able to think of much besides the company and-" she cut herself off, sitting again, gesturing for him to sit in the chairs in front of her desk.

Tim frowned, she was still stuck on the past. Hell, they all were severely damaged by what Talia had done. But at least they tried to move on. Barely. But Persephone? She was a different story.

"Persephone, I know how you felt about Him. We all miss him, not one of us- not even Jason, can deny it. And, " he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Seeing you so broken has hurt all of us."

Persephone looked up, those soft yet tired eyes still there, still trying to be strong- trying to find strength _. God Tim. I'm sorry._

"I know." She whispered, but she could only guess what she had done by shutting herself away. She had never wanted to grow so far from the boys. From Tim.

Tim set the box before her, he stood up. "I thought today we could talk. Maybe go out for food. But if you don't want too, if you need more time- I get it." He scratched his neck nervously, Persephone gave a small smile, his younger habits had shone through as usual.

She looked at her papers, before looking to him. "Well, what kind of food are we getting?"

Tim smiled, something he hadn't really done often, "How does Chinese sound to you?"

~~

Persephone breathed in the wonderful smells that were in the air. So many spices she couldn't remember. This was her one of her favorite spots. She hadn't gone out much, these were places she went with Damian. Actually, there wasn't a place that she went when he wasn't there by her side. The tears pricked at her eyes painfully, Tim watched her struggle internally.

"Seph, it's okay to be not okay." He offered, knowing she always liked to hide her pain.

Persephone let out a small sob, she glanced at him, "I know Tim. I just- I miss him. And- it's been two years, it been two years and I can't forget any of it. The blood- God there was so much, and I saw his eyes... They went cold before he fell. And, the nightmares-" she cried into her hands.

Tim pulled her over to him, hugging her protectively, except, she wasn't little anymore. She was grown and she saw too many horrors, provably scarring her for life.9 He knew- everyone in that damned family knew it- The loss. The suffering. And she thought she was the cause. Tim held her tighter, she slowed her crying, she muttered a few words into his shoulder.

"What?"

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Take me home, Timothy."

And so he did, she left her door unlocked, which on Tim's part was a terrible idea, but she lived at the very top, and always kept her windows secured. He set her down on the couch, and sat beside her, she sighed, closing her eyes.

"It's hard. It isn't going to be easy, ever again. Will it." She wasn't asking, she knew it was a fact.

Tim held her shoulder, "Yeah, it's not ever gonna be the same. But you can do it. Right?"

Persephone felt herself lose it again, she quavered. "I have tried Tim. I tried working less, working more. I tried sleeping more, eating healthier I tried exercise, everything, I even tried to date again-" She shifted uncomfortably. "I thought it worked- It didn't." She muttered insignificantly, wiping her cheeks off.

Tim brushed her hair away from her eyes, it had finally grown back quite a bit.

"You'll find a way."

"How?"

"Find something, or someone. Maybe a real person that cares about you. Like Damian did. Make sure you feel the same about him or her too. They'd be lucky to have you, too." Tim offered, she clenched her jaw.

"No one is like Damian." She whispered, looking at his hand that still rested on her cheek. She looked up, he was tired again, but his eyes weren't empty.

Tim felt the heat in his cheeks rise, he removed his hand- Persephone felt her cheek grow cold, an empty and lonely feeling. She shook it away, she leaned on Tim, yawning slightly.

"Remember the time I broke my wrist?" She whispered randomly, Tim groaned.

"Yes I do, unfortunately, how on earth do you manage to do those things?" He muttered, she grabbed his hand, tracing his palms absently.

"I have no idea."


End file.
